Eternal Revenge, Help Us
by AngelVirus11
Summary: After losing her five friends, Angela vowed herself to never come back to Freddy's ever again. Years later she comes back and works as a night guard to earn the extra cash she needs. But little did she know that the more she stays there, the more she learns about the death of her friends and the curse of the pizzeria. Will she put the curse to rest?
1. Chapter 1: Hired!

**Chapter 1: Hired!**

**Years Ago; June 24, 1976**

_Angela loved surprises. Even if it was a small one. It showed her how special she was towards others; enough for them to tell her to close her eyes and don't open them until they say to open them._

_Today was one of those days._

_It was her birthday and she was going to turn five years old._

_A white blindfold covered her eyes as she was led by her parents to none other than Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Although Angela had heard of the place before, it still gave her a reason to love the place even more._

_Five of her friends, much older than her, ages arranged from at least six to eight, planned this party for her. One, because she was the youngest in their group, and two, they've been visiting this pizzeria for a very long time now and they've decided to throw the party here. Afterall, the animatronics were the best part of the party and they believed Angela would love them._

_"She's coming! Hurry!" One of the friends, Max, alarmed everyone else in the pizzeria. The staff, the animatronics, and the children scrambled around the dining area and closed the lights._

_"Shh!" One girl, Morgan, shushed the older boy on her left._

_"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Another boy, Zach, whispered-shouted at another boy named Ethan._

_"Give me some space then!" Ethan nudged Zach._

_"You guys!" Another boy named Noah sighed loudly._

_The eldest of the group, Max then shushed all four of them right away before the front doors opened._

_Angela's parents gave a small nod to the group before speaking, "You can take off your blindfold in three... two... one-"_

_"SURPRISE~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGELA~!" Everyone said happily as Angela took off her blindfold and the lights turned on, giving her a wonderful sight to see._

_Angela widened her eyes with her mouth open in shock. Her expression then softened to pure joy and happiness, as expected from a five year old._

_"You did all of this for me?" Angela looked up at her group of friends._

_Max smiled, "Do you like it?"_

_"Like it? Are you crazy? I LOVE it! So much I just want to explode with a dragon coming out of my body! Oh! With confetti!" Angela smiled happily. She then attacked the group in a bear hug. "I love you guys!"_

_Zach grinned sheepishly and together with his friends, they all replied with a loving, "We love you, too."_

_Almost during the rest of the day, Angela has been having fun and interacting with the four animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate who were introduced respectively by each of her friends who were their biggest fans. Angela couldn't ask for more for every event raised her expectations even higher. She loved the Fazbear Band and Foxy the Pirate in her own little way. They sang songs and played many games that a typical five year old would enjoy._

_Then night fell. Before the pizzeria would close for the night, everyone will sing Happy Birthday to Angela one more time before she blows the special cake that Chica made._

_One of the staff members told the animatronics that the event would start in five minutes. For now, they gave Angela the time to buy prizes with her tickets._

_Noah walked up to the rest of his friends and leaned on Max in a tired way._

_"Boy, we went all out today, huh..." Noah smiled at their success to give Angela the best birthday ever._

_"Yeah... I wonder what we'll do next year..." Max replied. Then came Zach and Ethan laughing and singing together with their arms around each other in drunk looking way._

_"I love this day!" Zach laughed. "The food, the people, the music, the animatronics! They're all amazing!"_

_"Please don't talk with your mouth full. You're embarrassing me." Morgan sighed at the two's behavior who in return stretched their cheeks out in an immature way._

_Noah turned his head slightly._

_In the corner of the room was Freddy in an odd golden color. He looked lifeless and hollow, almost creepy looking. Max looked down at his younger brother and traced his sight until he laid eyes on the Golden Freddy. The rest of the children then did the same thing until Golden Freddy started to walk towards them with a lifeless smile._

_"Hey, kids!" the mascot spoke. "Great party, huh?"_

_"Who are you? We've never seen or heard of you before." Max pointed out. _

_"Yeah," Morgan agreed. "You're all golden and bright looking." she played with words._

_"That's because I'm the special entertainment," Golden Freddy replied joyfully, his hollow eyes contrasting with his happiness. "Once in a full moon, I would come out during special birthday parties like these and perform in ways you've never imagined!"_

_"Really! That's cool!" Ethan beamed along with Zach. "What kinds of tricks can you do?"_

_Suddenly, the menacing aura Noah sensed in Golden Freddy appeared in his hollow eyes, causing the boy to take a step back. Golden Freddy still smiled and led the rest of the group away from the Dining Hall. Noah raised his brows and he didn't know why, but his leg reacted on its own, causing him to follow Golden Freddy._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Max, Ethan, Morgan, Zach, and Noah sat up after a horrifying, gruesome, and painful experience. They felt nothing. Not even their heart beat. After all that pain and suffering they have felt, they suddenly felt nothing as if nothing ever happened._

_Max stood up, "What just happened?!" he questioned, unable to hide the shock in his voice._

_"I don't know..." Ethan shook his head. "Did we fall asleep and happen to have the same dream together?" _

_"Ugh! No more pizza for me then!" Morgan groaned as if she just recovered from some kind of hangover._

_Then Noah slowly remembered what happened. _

_The man in the Golden Freddy outfit... A knife... Blood... _

_Blood everywhere._

_Noah shot up to his feet, "You guys!" he gasped. "The guy! The one with the knife!" he exclaimed, making everyone to shoot their heads up. _

_"That's right! He must be after Angela!" Zach furrowed his brows at the thought of his best friend getting harmed by that mysterious man in the Golden Freddy outfit who turn out to be a man in purple._

_Suddenly, footsteps were heard heading for the five's direction. They didn't move, they held their breath, and stood like a statue. Everyone was surprised at Angela's sudden appearance in the room, for the five were aware of the bad guy's appearance._

_"Angela!" Zach exclaimed as he walked up to her. "Listen, there is something I have to tell you!"_

_The five year old eyes widened in shock, "Zach...?" she said in a hardly audible voice. Morgan walked up to Angela._

_"Hey. You okay?" Morgan questioned the fear in Angela's eyes. Sooner or later, the rest of the group walked up to the birthday girl who had her eyes glued to the space in front of her._

_"Morgan...?_

_Ethan raised his voice, "Angela, someone is here to get you! You have to go back to the Dining Area right away!"_

_"Max...? Ethan...?" she breathed._

_Max raised a brow at Angela's suspicious behavior, "Angela, I'm right here. We're all here."_

_"Can you hear us, Angela?" Noah made a worried look._

_"Noah...?" Angela breathed, her eyes widening even more. _

_Zach stared carefully at the girl's actions. She looked like as if she was about to cry, or scream with terror. The sight of Angela crying breaks Zach's heart. The last time he saw her crying was when... was when..._

_"Hey! Angela!" Zach ran his finger's through his red hair. He walked a bit closer to Angela and she barely looked up at him. "Look at me! Look at me!" he raised his voice, but Angela didn't respond. "Do you hear me, Angela?! ANSWER ME!"_

_"Zachary...?" The boy widened his eyes at Angela addressing him by his full name. The five children widened their eyes at Angela who kept on crying softly. _

_Zach made a pained look as Morgan did the same, "Angela! I'm right here!" the boy yelled at Angela. _

_Tears filled Angela's eyes as she covered them with her hands, __"I'm in my happy place... I'm in my happy place... I don't see you... You don't see me..." she said through soft whimpers._

_Zach reached towards her forearm, and the most impossible thing happened to him that day._

_His hand went through her._

_"What?" Zachary widened his eyes before the rest of the children tried to touch the birthday girl as well._

_Their hands went through._

_Morgan covered her mouth with her hands while Ethan knelt down to the ground with wide and scared eyes. Noah closed his eyes and fought the urge to cry while Zach screamed Angela's name over and over, but the girl didn't respond._

_Max took a few steps back and looked back at the ground only to see..._

_A limp arm. _

_Max traced his eyes towards the owner of the arm on the ground and it was connected to..._

_His dead body._

_"Guys..." tears ran through his cheeks. Morgan, Zach, Ethan, and Noah turned their heads and found their own bodies scattered around the room, blood all over the place and Angela witnessing it all. They all looked down at their hands and finally realized that they do not exist in this world anymore._

_No..._

_They're all dead._

_Angela started running out of the room, tears escaping her eyes..._

* * *

**17 Years Later; May 12, 1993**

"Hmm... Jobs... Jobs... Where can I find a job?" a pair of chocolate brown eyes scanned the want ads on the newspaper. A strand of dark hair fell in front of her eyes as she looked for a job to get the extra cash needed for personal needs. There were so many jobs on the want ads, some that she could accomplish and some that wouldn't. "Nope! No... no... no... Ew! Hell no!" the twenty-two year old crossed the option out with an X.

Angela Ackerman sighed loudly and threw the newspaper into the air in a 'I give up' manner. She's already in college and summer break is just around the corner in a day or two. As much as she wants to be lazy and goof off throughout the summer, she just can't. Not to mention she's in a bind when it comes to money. Looking for a part-time job is the key into getting what she needs.

The newspaper landed directly on her face and right before she could close her eyes, she spotted an ad that caught her attention.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Angela raised a brow, a lump forming in her throat. The last time she's been there was when... "No...! No way...!" She never wants to recall that time. The time she dreaded to remember. But the ad seemed so tempting to read. Afterall, who knows what this pizzeria is up to now.

* * *

Such nostalgia... Angela though to herself as she walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the fourth time in her life. The third time was a day ago when she handed in her application to work as a night guard. It didn't seem so difficult.

Besides, who would want to rob a children's pizzeria? There's nothing good you can steal except the prizes. But really?

Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the Pizzeria led the college student to his office. He recognized her face clearly. She was the birthday girl before the Bite of '87 and the girl who lost her friends long ago. Mr. Fazbear wasn't fond of her though since she caused a huge deal after her friends went missing and after accusing the animatronics of 'eating her friends' after their bodies were discovered in the suits of the animatronics. It was a complicated situation that he had to cover.

Angela on the other acted as if she's never been here, but she's clearly aware of Mr. Fazbear's small grudge against her. But Angela decided to keep her mouth shut.

"So?" Angela spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Did I get the job?"

Although Angela has the typical application of someone who had never done anything wrong, Mr. Fazbear had his doubts. But he did need a Night Guard to protect this place. The last one went to quit his job. Sooner or later, Mr. Fazbear confirmed that Angela would be the new night guard.

"I'm hired?" Angela stood up from her seat.

"Yeah. You got the job." Mr. Fazbear smiled at Angela who shook his hand in return. Hopefully she gets to survive this week...

But she never meant that literally.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

**Chapter 2: Night 1**

_Pre-Night Shift_

Angela didn't even bother to say hi to the animatronics. I mean, aside from the fact that she lost the urge to take a few hours of rest before her shift, she still stayed at the pizzeria for a reason she couldn't remember. Earlier, she asked Mr. Fazbear if she could have her uniform now (because she was too lazy to ask for it later on), and he did. All she wore was a blue button-up shirt with a dark tie and pants. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail and went to put the cap on. But she didn't wear the badge.

It looked crappy and the Day Guard was around. She didn't want to catch his attention or anything like that. She wasn't so fond in interacting with people.

However, she was surprised that Foxy was out of commission for a very long time. If anything, this pizzeria should be out of commission.

* * *

_Younger Angela was crying angrily as she ran. Running to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

_It was after the events of the Bite of '87 and after the discovery of her friend's bodies in the animatronic suits. After hearing about Foxy biting the frontal lobe of a little girl, Angela had enough and gave her a reason to throw a tantrum in front of everybody._

_Her parents ran after her, trying to stop their daughter from doing something stupid._

_However, they were too late._

_Once they opened the doors of the pizzeria, a lot of security guards, police officers, the staff, and the reporters surrounded the dramatic scene taking place._

_Angela looked up at all of the animatronics with eyes full of anger. They were wide, full of distrust. A look you would never expect to see from a six year old._

_"It's true, isn't it?!" she hissed in a mature voice. However, her eyes were directed at Foxy who was in a state of shock. "You killed that girl the same way ALL OF YOU killed my friends!"_

_The animatronics took a few steps back as Foxy shook his head furiously, unable to speak at all._

_"I saw it all...! Their bodies! Scattered around all over the place...!" Angela tightened her fist. _

_Everyone kept quiet._

_"Once I came back to the scene, they were gone! You ate them, did you?! You tried to do the same thing with that girl just now!" Angela raised her voice as angry tears trickled down her cheeks. "My God, all of you ate my friends!"_

* * *

A horrible memory. Not to mention a foolish and embarrassing thing to do back then. As an adult, Angela has realized what she has done but didn't regret it one bit. Serves them right.

That's why, now, she hates surprises.

There were no more birthday parties for her and no more cake, pizza, or anything fun. Although she was a little girl back then and it was normal for kids her age to have fun, Angela has lost her reason to be a little girl again (despite her childish attitude). But she was glad that she made this choice. In a world full of people who tag themselves as Angela's friends, they were nothing but acquaintances. And she likes it that way.

Hours later, Angela found herself her sleeping on one of the tables in the dining hall.

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the dark with the spotlight shining down on the animatronics. There was a note taped to her forehead and it read:

_"The shift starts at midnight. Also, before I forget, I would like to tell you that the animatronics have a free roaming mode so be careful. They act a bit... twitchy at night._

_Just make sure you conserve power until 6:00 A.M and you'll be fine."_

Angela raised a brow and widened her eyes after looking down at her watch. It was already 11:55 PM.

"Shit!" Angela gasped as she ran into her office. Okay, so all she has to do is conserve power.

That's all? Seems pretty easy.

Suddenly the phone rang, and it left a recorded message.

_"Hello? Hello?__" _a male voice could be heard. _"Is this on? Okay... Hi! I would like to say first and foremost, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You've heard of this place before, right? Or for the most, been here, right? Anyway, this is your first time working here and hopefully Mr. Fazbear told you that the animatronics have a free roaming mode at night and that they act funny. If he didn't tell you, then just be ten times more cautious, okay?"_ the tone in the man's voice suddenly changed, making Angela widen her eyes. _"Listen, check the time. If it's before midnight, leave!"_

Angela looked down at her watch.

11:58 PM...

_"You're better off that way,"_ the man said in a dead serious tone._ "I've worked five nights at Freddy's and left after I got my paycheck. Those animatronics... They're not right..."_

"Why?" Angela whispered, clearly frightened by what the man said.

_"If you could at least survive for one night, quit your job! That's... if you're that stupid to not leave the premises. If you're not going to leave, then let me tell you here and now that these animatronics do MORE than roaming around! If they see you or even CATCH you, you're dead! They will mistaken you for an endoskeleton and stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear outfit with all those cords and shit still in there! I was lucky to make it out alive because I was able to conserve power by keeping them out with all those doors right beside you. I was even able to watch their every move through that tablet on the desk where you'll keep a watch on them. Yeah..."_

Angela looked down at her desk and flipped through the cameras. Everyone was still in place and nothing happened. Angela made a sigh of relief, but it didn't make her feel better.

_"I know how you feel right now," _the man sighed. _"It's scary work but the first night is always easy so... yeah. You'll be fine. I just can't let a newbie like you be harmed on the first day. People deserve to live, you know... I don't know what's the deal with the animatronics... But... Be careful and conserve power, okay? I got to go. You have a job to do."_

_Beep!_

...

...

...

Angela then started to laugh to the point she was crying.

12:01 AM

Great. Just great. Fucking fantastic!

Now she's going to get eaten, too! Just like what happened to her friends!

In the dining hall, you may not have noticed, but the animatronics heard angry shouts, a lot of banging, and Bonnie could've sworn he saw a few pens being thrown into the air.

"Why... did... I... agree... to... this... job!" Angela yelled as she went to hit her head on the desk between words. Maybe they're mad at her ever since she yelled at them after the Bite of '87. Yeah. That has to be it. Maybe she could just apologize and nothing bad would happen. "Let's see..." Angela looked down at her tablet to check the security footage.

...

Bonnie was gone.

"What?!" Angela gasped before she went to shut all the doors closed. "Okay... Okay... Where did you go?" She shifted through the cameras and saw Bonnie roaming around the dining hall. Freddy and Chica are okay and there was no point in checking Foxy since he was out of order.

Or was he?

"Okay... I only got 87% of power left..." Angela muttered to herself. "I'm still in one piece and I only got a few hours left," She looked out the windows and thought it was safe to open the doors. "Now what should I do for the time being..."

Angela turned the lights on and saw Bonnie right in front of her. She screamed and closed the door. "Mother of God, how did you get there?!" she yelled at the bunny who just stood there. She took in deep breaths and turned on the lights to the right of her.

Chica was there.

Angela screamed and she closed that door too.

"They're both there...!" she exclaimed.

Sooner or later, Bonnie and Chica found Angela on the far corner of the room, throwing stuff at the door and writing a note saying: "LEAVE!" They did so anyway, leaving a mentally angered and frightened Angela alone.

To think that Angela would choose a better job than this one... Now she's surrounded by murderous animatronics.

It was a scary situation indeed. But why kill people? I mean, they were so harmless and nice during the day, but why are they so... evil during the night? Not to mention that the whole endoskeleton thing is pretty messed up...

Come on, don't they see "endoskeletons" during the day time?!

Angela is no mechanic, but she looks nothing like an endoskeleton!

Do endoskeletons have boobs? I don't think so!

Angela shifted through the cameras and stood frozen in place when she saw Bonnie's face staring directly at the camera with pitch black eyes and white dots in the center. He was just standing there. Staring at her menacingly.

The girl shivered and shifted to a different camera.

...

Foxy was running down the hall.

"Shit!" Angela hissed under her breath before closing the door on her left. She closed the door on her right for extra precaution. She heard screaming and someone banging on the door. Angela shut her eyes tighter and covered her ears, waiting for Foxy to go away. "Please... Leave! Stay away from me!" she yelled at the door. "I didn't do anything wrong to you guys... during this time period."

...

...

"Foxy?" Angela looked out the window and back at the cameras. He retreated back to his cove. The girl made a sigh of relief but left both doors closed. That scream. The banging.

Why did it sound so desperate and so... sad?

"No! Stop it, Angela! Stop it with the sympathy or care or whatever that just was!" the girl shouted at herself. That's right... They are just animatronics. Robots! They have no feelings!

* * *

_Four year old Angela looked up at the group of kids in front of her. They were completely older than her with their height and mature looks._

_She looked frightened, intimidated. What did she do to get herself in this position?_

_They all looked down at her with no emotion at all. It just made the situation worst for Angela until a boy with purple hair and headphones walked closer to her. He knelt down to her height and smiled at her._

_"Hi, I'm Ethan!" the boy said, making Angela widen her eyes at how he turned from emotionless to nice. "What's your name?"_

_Angela searched for words to respond, "I... um..."_

_"Ethan, move back!" a girl with blonde hair and a white dress said to Ethan. "She's clearly shy and frightened."_

_"What? I just wanted to say hi!" Ethan frowned at the blonde. "What's so bad about saying hi?"_

_The blonde girl rolled her eyes and knelt down to Angela's height, smiling, "Ethan's just an idiot. Don't be shy."_

_Angela started to play with her hair, "Uh... um..."_

_"Hey!" Ethan shouted at the blonde._

_"My name is Morgan. Nice to meet you." Morgan smiled at Angela who looked a little more confident in speaking._

_"M-My n-n-name is...!"_

_"Ugh! So annoying!" a voice popped out from the group. A boy with red hair and a red sweater shoved his way through the older kids with his hands in pockets and arched his back forward to examine Angela. "Heeyy! Can you talk?" the boy said a little too loudly._

_Morgan frowned at the red haired boy, "Hey, Zach! Don't be such a jerk! She's just a little girl!" Morgan pulled Zach by the hoodie._

_"Why are you even talking to her? She's clearly an idiot!" Zach said to Morgan. Ethan grabbed Zach by the collar._

_"Watch it, Zachary!" Ethan growled. Unbeknownst to them, Angela started tearing up, catching their attention._

_"I'm an... idiot...?" Angela whimpered before bursting into tears._

_"Look at what you did, Zach! She's crying!" Morgan yelled at the boy. _

_"Say sorry!" Ethan made a fist and raised it to Zach's face so they were inches apart._

_"I didn't mean to!" Zach protested._

_"You're horrible, Zach!" Morgan shouted._

_"I was just sayin'!"_

**_"I was a crybaby. I was too sensitive. But I knew Zach didn't mean to frighten me or make me cry..."_**

* * *

"Zachary..." Angela whispered under her breath. She shifted through the cameras and looked at Pirate's Cove. Foxy's curtains were a bit open, showing a bit of his face, but he didn't show much of a threat. He must be shy around the camera. Unlike Bonnie or Chica who was always staring at the camera, scaring her to death.

The thing that got her more frightened was Freddy.

He hasn't even made a move and who knows what he's capable of.

5:56 AM

"Just a little longer..." Angela yawned as she opened the doors. There was no point in leaving them closed if it was almost time for the animatronics to go back to their original places.

She lied back on the swiveling chair and yawned. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted to sleep.

Four minutes won't hurt.

...

...

...

...

...

Ding dong!

Yaaayyy!

"Huh?!" Angela jolted up with searing pain on her right arm. But it didn't matter at the moment because she's- "I'm awake! I'm alive!"

6:00 AM

"My shift is over~! I freaking made it past the first night!" Angela threw her hat into the air before walking out of her office.

...

Angela stopped and watched the sun reach the windows and light the pizzeria inside and out. The animatronics were back at their usual spot and Foxy stood alone in Pirate Cove. She looked up at the Fazbear Crew. She waved their hands in front of their faces to see if they will move.

Nothing happened.

Free roaming mode, my ass...

Angela looked away from the Fazbear Crew and walked into Pirate's Cove. She hesitated because she was going to see the animatronic that bit a kid's frontal lobe off. I mean, he RAN last night and he was supposed to be out of commission. What if he moves when she least expected it?

Swallowing, Angela pulled back the curtains and saw Foxy sitting in the far corner of the room with his jaw ajar and completely broken.

Damn, he's so out of order.

Angel knelt down and lifted his bottom jaw so it can stay shut. But it didn't work. She examined his chest where it was torn apart, revealing his endoskeleton. Angela placed her hand on his chest and traced the torn parts with her thumb and forefinger. His fur wasn't as soft as before and his robotic legs were exposed.

How come the Fazbear Crew are able to perform and not Foxy? If they were planning to keep the pizzeria open, can't they at least do something with Foxy? Not every child wants music and pizza everyday. With Foxy, at least there is something new.

"What am I thinking?" Angela shook her head. Why was she thinking about bringing Foxy back? Or even, why would she want this pizzeria to stay open?

They tried to kill her for god's sake!

No! She can't survive a night and not get paid for it! Then she went through all that anxiety for nothing.

"Ah, Angela," a voice came out, making the girl flinch. "What are you doing here checking up on Foxy?"

"Oh! Mr. Fazbear sir!" Angela stood up before dusting herself off. "I-I was just..."

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Fazbear smiled. "You don't want to do anything with Foxy. He's already broken, gone. The children have forgotten him. You don't want to waste your time on that thing."

Angela felt a small tug on her heart.

Mr. Fazbear widened his eyes, "Angela, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" Angela looked down at her right arm and saw a small blood stain on her shirt. She widened her eyes and touched the large scar on her arm. "Oh my goodness, I'm bleeding!" she screeched.

"Calm down, Angela. It's not the end of the world!" Mr. Fazbear said as he led Angela to his office where her sudden wound was patched up. "How did you get hurt on the job?" Mr. Fazbear questioned a pale Angela.

Said girl didn't know how to respond. How did she get that scar? She was awake the entire-

Oh! That's right! She fell asleep unexpectedly! Maybe something on the desk scratched her. Yeah! That has to be the case! But wait... she was a few feet away from the desk and slept on the swiveling chair by the wall on her left... and the only people who could do this type of wound during the night is...

...

...

...

...

"Uh... Well, not exactly," Angela answered Mr. Fazbear's question. "It was an accidental wound. Nothing bad," she forced a smile. "Listen, Mr. Fazbear, I'm not feeling too good. I'm just going to go home and get some shut eye." Angela stood up as she walked towards the exit.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Mr. Fazbear made a concerned look.

Angela nodded, "I'll be back tonight, Boss!" she smiled before looking back at the animatronics and running home.

That's why she hates surprises...


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2

**Chapter 3: Night 2, Predictions and Misunderstanding**

_Pre-Night Shift_

Angela looked up at the ceiling, her chest moving up and down between breaths. She looked down at her arm where it was previously bleeding. Oh god if she slept on the job hours before six, she would've been killed. This mark is a sign reminding her that they are watching her and that they will kill her.

_"Those animatronics... they're not right..."_ the man from the recorded message said earlier.

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Angela sighed. But she can't quit her job now. Then all that terror was for nothing.

But what she can't understand was why the guy from the message knew about this and didn't bother reporting it to Mr. Fazbear. If he knew then those animatronics would've been scraped already.

Angela didn't even bother going to sleep either. She was too paranoid. You may never know if they will appear right by your door.

"Get it together, Angela! You're letting yourself go!" the college student shook her head. How many times does she have to remind herself that she's acting ridiculous over stupid animatronics?

She looked at the time.

10:20 AM

Might as well get some breakfast.

Instantly, she changed into a dark dress with spots all over and puffy sleeves, making her look a little younger. She had enough money to pay for breakfast...

Hopefully...

God she can't wait 'till Friday...

* * *

...

...

...

...

Why?

Out of all places to put a diner in, it had to be in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Angela slammed her head on the table in frustration, mentally screaming at the same time.

The waiter walked over to a whimpering Angela and raised a brow.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" he asked.

Angela looked up at him to meet his gaze, "I hate my life." she stated before slamming her head on the table again. The waiter stood silent, unable to move due to the awkward scene taking place.

"Uh, should I come back or..." the waiter took a step back. Angela barely responded. "Hey, kid! Are you alive?"

Angela raised her head again, "Just get me a coffee and French toast please." she slammed her head on the table once again. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Angela huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked across the street and saw children dragging their parents in a 'hurry' manner as they headed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. If only she had the confidence to run to them in a comical way and stop them from entering that dreaded place.

"Tch!" Angela looked away.

"Here's your meal, kid." the waiter returned with a plate of French toast in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Thank you," Angela faked a smile at the waiter before sighing. "And... you know... I'm not a kid. I'm in my early twenties." she retorted.

"So was I," the waiter replied with a frown before tracing Angela's gaze to the pizzeria in front of the diner. "Ah, I see. Your kid is in there?"

"No. Hell no. I work there... in that dreaded place." Angela replied bitterly.

The waiter sat across from her, "Someone lost their childhood..." he muttered.

"You have no idea... Wait a sec'! Aren't you supposed to be working?" the dark haired girl said to the waiter.

"There's no one to serve except that old woman over there," he pointed to the elderly woman a few tables behind them. She didn't seem so old, then again, she didn't seem too young either. He's quite handsome. "Besides, it gets boring around here."

"I could see that..." Angela replied before pouring syrup over her French toast and taking a bite from it. "Sorry for being rude earlier, it's just that I'm in a rough situation in there." she gestured to the pizzeria.

"Ah! I see. The kids can be a handful."

"Not really. I'm talking about the night shift."

Suddenly, the waiter's eyes widened and there was a long pause. Angela noticed this right away.

"Hey! Waiter!" she snapped her fingers in front of him. The dark haired man blinked.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry about that."

Angela knew something was wrong, "Do you know anything about that place?" she looked into his frightened eyes, full of seriousness.

The waiter blinked and looked away, "What was that, Boss? You need me for something?" he said to no one in particular.

"I don't hear anyone." Angela growled.

"Right! Coming!" then the waiter left, completely relieved.

Angela made a fist before finishing her meal and paying at the register in a frustrated manner. She will get the answers out of him one day. He is hiding something and she's not going to forget this key individual.

She started to walk out of the diner until someone stopped her.

"You want to know something about the pizzeria?" the old woman from earlier spoke up in a hardly audible voice that only Angela can pick up.

Angela stopped in her tracks and locked eyes with the old lady. She walked up to her.

"Pardon?" Angela questioned the woman.

"Sit down, child," Angela sat down. The elder cleared her throat and adjusted her sitting position. Then she spoke, "My son had always wanted to go there," the elder woman made a saddened look. "One day... before I knew it... I was looking for him and he disappeared. I never saw him again..." she then started to whimper, making Angela look away. She held her hand.

"It's okay... I'm sure he's somewhere out there..." she reassured even though she was lying.

...

...

_"Somewhere..."_ Angela looked down, the thought of her five friends flashing in her mind.

Angela rose from her seat and smiled at the elder woman, "Thank you for the information." she said before leaving the diner.

_The animatronics must've done something to that child..._ Angela thought.

She stared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria across the street, boring holes into the sign. Why was she even dealing with those animatronics? Why does she even bother working there?

No...

In order to survive the week, she has to get more information about that place.

Is there a glitch? Is there something wrong with the animatronics' wiring? Why do their eyes change color?

Angela didn't buy the whole endoskeleton thing. I mean, Angela has noticed that the animatronics don't attack since they have to perform during the day time and it was also part of their job. But those animatronics are usually shut down at 11:00 PM, an hour before midnight and the kids usually leave the pizzeria before 10:00 PM, or earlier. Depends on the party or kids...

So between 10:00 PM and 11:00 PM the animatronics are sort of... awake. But they do not roam. Also, the janitors and a few staff members are there, so how come the animatronics don't attack them if they are out of their... usual schedule?

"What's with them and Night Guards? If they don't want to be watched during the night, at least say something..." Angela sighed before flinching at the sight before her.

How did she just walk into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?!

"May I help you, Miss?" the lady at the desk asked.

Angela flinched, "Oh... Um... I-I work here."

"Oh, I see," the lady smiled. "Just take a seat anywhere until your shift starts."

Angela faked a smile and nodded. She hung her head low and sighed, a blue shade over her head. There were only a few parents around talking amongst themselves. Angela remembered that her parents used to sit around here and take pictures from far away. The adults weren't always allowed near the animatronics.

Angela soon thought to herself that maybe the real reason why the animatronics attack at night is that they don't like adults. But no. There's not much evidence to support that claim...

The long haired girl turned her head and watched the kids play around the dining hall, eating pizza and watching the Fazbear Crew play their music. They all adored Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Too bad Foxy was not there to play with the kids...

After their song was finished, the Fazbear Crew waved at the kids and smiled at them. Suddenly, their gazes met Angela's who tried to find a way to break eye contact but to no avail. She froze. Suddenly, they all smiled at her and waved at her.

Angela waved back uneasily.

"Hey, Miss," a voice came out. Angela looked down and saw a child, a boy, about five years old with light brown hair, large emerald eyes, wearing a large tank top and simple shorts, looking up at her with pure innocence. Angela widened her eyes, unable to find any words in order to reply. The boy spoke again, "Do you want to play?"

"Me?" Angela widened her eyes. She turned back to the dining hall, her watch, and back to the boy.

...

...

He's gone.

Angela blinked and rubbed her eyes. She has to be tired. That's right. She's exhausted.

Too much stress in one day...

Angela watched slowly as the kids ran to the Prize Corner and buy whatever they wanted. What caught her eye was the creepy looking music box on the top shelf.

Huh...?

Angela didn't remember the Prize Corner having that.

Boy, she's exhausted...

Just... Let her sleep... for a few minutes...

* * *

_Night Shift: Start!_

Angela flinched, noticing where she fell asleep. Oh shoot! Is it midnight already?

Angela looked down at her watch.

10:35 PM

Phew!

"Oh god! I thought you were one of the parents," a voice popped out. Angela looked up and saw the Day Guard, Fritz Smith with a surprised look across his features. "You're shift doesn't start 'till midnight."

Angela scanned the area before her. Everything was still lit up and the janitors were cleaning up the place. The animatronics were still awake and they stood on the stage silent. Angela hesitated before speaking.

"I know." she replied to Fritz with a yawn.

"You're not even in uniform," Fritz sighed as he took off his hat and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You still have time to go home and change."

"I'm not even in the mood for changing," Angela frowned. "What's so bad about wearing this if I'm going to stay in the office for a long time? Besides, no one is around."

Fritz frowned, "If the boss comes and scolds you, don't say I didn't warn ya'."

Angela stuck her tongue out at him, "Why would you care? You're just the Day Guard... No offense."

The so-called Day Guard made a small agitated look before smiling at Angela, "Well, good night!" he said before leaving the pizzeria.

...

...

"Weird guy..." Angela muttered before standing up and adjusting her dress.

She then turned to the animatronics who were standing around and nodding and looking at each other.

Time to investigate before they get shut down...

Ignoring the janitors, Angela walked up to the stage and looked up a them with wonder. They all turned to her and smiled, making the woman flinch.

Why did she have to be this close?!

"Hey, kid! What's your name?" Freddy asked Angela in a friendly tone. Angela widened her eyes and looked away, too shy to meet his gaze. Wait a sec'! Kid? She's an adult! And why was he even communicating with her? Are they still stuck in their AI schedule thing?

"A-Angela..." said girl replied to the animatronic bear.

"That's a really nice name!" Chica spoke up. She smiled at Angela. The woman couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you." Angela said to Chica.

"Hey, Angela, do you want to hear a song?" Bonnie smiled.

_"Not right now..."_ Angela mentally replied.

But before she can even speak, the animatronics started singing and Angela had no choice but to play the role of a child and clap and sing along. Even though it's been so many years, she remembered this song from heart. During that very moment, Angela felt the inner child within her come out and play, laugh, and smile.

Once the performance was over, the Fazbear Crew smiled and waved, shouting 'thank you' to Angela who clapped and smiled in return, giving a thumbs up. Once she was out of their sight, she checked the time.

10:50 PM

Just ten more minutes.

The animatronics have identified her as a child and so far did nothing wrong to her. As much as she wants to stand by and talk to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, this is not the time. She has like ten minutes left. She has no choice but check on Foxy.

She slowly opened the curtains slightly, letting the light hit him a bit. Just looking at him in this state made her sad.

Angela went on her knees and stared into Foxy's blank golden eyes. He looked rather dead.

But he isn't.

Just a night ago he was running down the hall and screaming and banging on the door like a maniac.

Angela knew this wasn't part of Foxy's nature. Even though she was still young at the time, Foxy meant no harm to anybody. And for the most part, she loved him the most. But ever since the Bite of '87 and after the death of her friends, she can't even bring herself to like him anymore.

Hell, just by looking at his hook that had her blood on the very tip, you'd think he would learn not to harm other people.

She held up Foxy's hand, where it slightly exposed some endoskeleton, and placed it on her forehead.

She really missed Foxy, so this little gesture showed how much she wants him back.

"Why am I even doing this...?" Angela sighed as she tightened her grip on Foxy's hand. "All of you tried to kill me. Can't you remember me? I'm the birthday girl, Angela. I loved all of you back then," she locked eyes with Foxy. "Are you mad at me? Is that what it is? I mean, it's my fault that you're out of commission..." Angela went to let go of his hand and tried to close his jaw. It was still left wide open.

Suddenly, the lights went out, making the place completely dark. Angela flinched and widened her eyes.

It was way too dark for her to see. It must be eleven o'clock. That means the rest of the animatronics have shut down.

That's right. All she has to do is climb out of Pirate Cove and go to her office and get prepared for her next shift. She stuck her hand out of the curtain until Bonnie's face, with black eyes and white dots in the center flashed in her mind, making her flinch and retreat back into the cove and move a little closer to Foxy.

This is what the dark does to her. It makes Angela think of scary stuff all of a sudden. That is why she hates the dark.

Throughout the past ten minutes, Angela has been forcing her body to move out of the cove, but whenever she thought of something disturbing or scary, she would freeze and move next to Foxy.

"What am I doing...?" Angela forced a laugh. "They can't move until midnight. For now..." she trailed off and turned to Foxy, who was just staring at her. Angela blushed in embarrassment. If Foxy could talk he would obviously tell her to not be afraid and that no one would harm her when he's around. But the thing is, he can't move or speak! Not to mention he can't protect her if he's trying to stuff her into a suit...

Sooner or later, Angela noticed that Foxy has moved a bit. Only his head, though.

"Please don't do anything to me!" Angela said as she stood frozen in place. "Promise me you won't! Captain Foxy!" she said, addressing Foxy in a childish way. "I know you can hear me. Can you blink twice to show me you won't harm me? Or something?" Angela begged. She valued her life more than anything. She doesn't want to die just yet. Not by the hands of the animatronics she was known to love so much.

Slowly, Foxy tilted his head to the side and lifted his eye patch so he was staring at Angela directly. She widened her eyes and felt herself tremble.

_"Oh my god, he is actually moving...!"_ Angela mentally screamed to herself.

Slowly, Foxy blinked twice, easing Angela a bit. But it wasn't enough to stop her from whimpering.

"Mother of god, you don't know how relieved and terrified I am..." Angela looked up at Foxy with a small smile. "You haven't given up on me... Thank you, Foxy..."

Suddenly, a flash of light went to lighten the cove a bit, making Angela flinch one more time.

"There you are, Angela. What are you doing in there?" Mr. Fazbear questioned Angela who was in a state of shock. "Never mind that, your shift doesn't start in fifteen minutes. How come you are not in uniform?"

"Forgive me, Boss," Angela looked down. "It just slipped my mind."

The owner sighed, "Ah, well. It's fine. As long as you are working, then that won't stop me from giving you your paycheck," he laughed. Angela faked a smile before looking back at Foxy one last time and walking out of Pirate Cove. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I was just checking up on Foxy," Angela lied. Besides, she doubted Mr. Fazbear would believe her about the animatronics mission in killing her or anything like that. And there was no way she was going to say that she was scared of the dark and hid in there. That would make her look pathetic. "I miss him." she said, mentioning Foxy.

"So do I," Mr. Fazbear nodded in agreement. "I remembered when you were younger, you were all over Foxy. You really loved him, did you?"

Love? Angela felt her heart skip a beat.

Ridiculous... That was such a stupid thought.

Angela just smiled and looked back at Pirate Cove, "Yeah..."

"Well, I've got to go. I came back here because I forgot my house keys. See ya'!" Mr. Fazbear smiled as he headed towards the exit.

"Wait, Boss!" Angela called out.

"Yeah?"

"The previous Night Guard," Angela swallowed. "What happened to him?"

Mr. Fazbear widened his eyes. Why would she mention the previous Night Guard? The ones before that Night Guard were... were... "Meh. He went to quit his job long ago after working five nights here. I just don't understand why..." he trailed off. If he were to finish the sentence he would say: "...why would they quit their job after five nights at Freddy's?"

"What's his name? Where is he now?" Angela asked. She has to know everything. After five nights, she's planning to quit her job too. In order to stop the animatronics from doing something so... evil, she has to find a way to stop them so the Night Guard after her would stay safe.

"Well, I could only remember his name. His name was Mike Schmidt. I heard he's currently working part-time as a waiter or something..." Mr. Fazbear said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I bid you goodnight, Angela Ackerman." And with that he left, leaving Angela alone.

...

...

12:00 Midnight

A waiter? Angela thought to herself before heading to her office.

Once again, there was another recorded message from the same guy from the other day.

_"Well, I'm still surprised you wanted to still work here and not quit your job. Don't worry, I did the exact same thing you did. You know you have to conserve power and all that, so I'm not going to remind you again. Also, watch over Foxy from time to time. He's pretty fast for someone so broken..." _ Angel widened her eyes. But she couldn't agree more. _"Just be careful. I know you're wondering who I am. But I would want to keep that a secret. My life has been pretty... pathetic for the past month and I'm sure we've met each other before. So... yeah... I have to go."_

_Beep!_

Angela slumped on the swivel chair with a sigh and flipped through the cameras. Yep, Bonnie is gone and he's roaming around the dining hall. Chica left as well. Even though she can't see her through the cameras, Angela can hear Chica messing around in the kitchen.

So far throughout the night shift, no one bothered her. Freddy stayed put and Bonnie and Chica were just walking around. Foxy, however, kept popping out from his cove. He looked rather shy from time to time, making Angela one time going 'Aww'.

"Come on, Foxy. It's alright." Angela smiled warmly even though he can't see her.

She shifted through the cameras and saw Bonnie out of sight. She turned on the lights to her left and saw Bonnie staring at her, making her flinch.

"Oh! Shoot!" she pressed the button to close the door.

...

...

"What? What? What? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? What?" she looked up at Bonnie and back to the buttons. "Why is this happening? Why can't I close the door?!" she started pressing the buttons, tears already forming in her eyes. Angela looked at the cameras and Chica was still in the kitchen and Freddy stayed put. She moved all the way to her right, to the point she was out of her office. "Go away, Bonnie! I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a human girl!"

Then she remembered the small performance Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy gave her.

"Bonnie! It's me! Angela! From hours ago!" she shouted at the bunny. "Don't you remember me?!"

Bonnie blinked, his expression suddenly changing from emotionless to shocked. Sooner or later, he made a saddened look. Angela noticed this and slowly walked up to him.

"Bonnie?" Angela looked up at him. Suddenly, he ran off. "Wait! Bonnie!"

...

...

What happened to him just now?

Taking in deep breaths, Angela took a few steps back and slid down the wall outside her office. Just what is this feeling? This sudden empathy for these animatronics?

She shifted through the cameras and noticed that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were... talking to each other? Angela widened her eyes before shifting to Pirate Cove.

Foxy was on the move. She didn't even bother looking at the next camera because Foxy was sprinting towards her direction.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds.

Foxy was so fast that Angela barely had anytime to react. Out of sheer panic, she used her arms as a shield and felt Foxy's body on top of her, his claws and hook scratching at her sides and arms. She held in the pain and kicked Foxy out of the way so that he was off of her.

In pain, Angela crawled to her office in order to close the door on him but she suddenly felt hot pain on her left ankle.

Angela screamed as she was dragged across the floor by Foxy, whose eyes were pitch black with white dots in the center. It wasn't those kind golden eyes she used to know.

No.

This is not Foxy. There was no way he can do something like this...

Right?!

Angela struggled with all of the power in her body, screaming and thrashing across the hall.

"FOXY!" she screamed. "Stop it! It's me! ANGELA! Remember?! I'm the birthday girl! Before the Bite of '87 and after!" she added as the hook was removed from her ankle, blood splattering all over the floor. Angela made a cry of pain as she prepared for another attack, but Foxy didn't do anything...

His eyes turned back to normal...

Angela crawled to her office and reached for her swivel chair. She looked up at Foxy who had his eyes wide, full of shock and regret.

Angela didn't care anymore.

"Why do you do this to me?!" she yelled at Foxy. "Why?!"

The animatronic looked down at his hands and hook, blood all over them. He looked back at Angela who hid her face into the seat of the swivel chair, whimpering.

"Just go away, Foxy!" she said before closing the door on him.

Foxy made a saddened look. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on it. He could hear Angela crying from the other side of this door but he didn't say anything.

He could just go around to the other hall and comfort or help Angela from there. But he didn't have the guts to get close to her. Afterall, he just attacked her for a reason he can't remember.

Even though Angela is an adult, she looks like a child and in the inside she still is one. Even after all those years.

Foxy's heart went out to her, but her heart was clearly somewhere else. So he remained silent, making a fist as he watched the girl cry.

"Didn't you hear me?! LEAVE! GET OUT!" Angel screamed from the other side of the door. Foxy flinched. "I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE JUNK! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Angela started banging the door out of sheer rage.

Foxy walked over to the window and saw Angela covering her eyes, saying: "I'm in my happy place... I'm in my happy place... I don't see you... You don't see me..." Foxy tightened his fist, frustrated at Angela's behavior. Before Angela knew it, Foxy was banging on the door, screaming like crazy, desperate to come in.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_WHY?!_

BANG!

If Foxy could just speak correctly... If only he could speak real words and stop screaming...

BANG! BANG!

It was the same sound of desperation being slammed down by trembling hands...

_WHY?!_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_

_WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO DESERVE THIS?!_

_WHY CAN'T YOU SEE... WHO I REALLY AM?!_

_ARE YOU GIVING UP ON ME?!_

_DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!_

_DON'T IGNORE ME!_

"I don't see you~..." Angela said, ignoring Foxy. "I can't hear you~..."

Foxy's screams were loud and Angela could care less about what he was saying. Little did she know that Foxy was trying to say one more thing:

_...!_

_...!_

_...!_

_"Angela...!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Night 3

**Chapter 4: Night 3, Apology**

_"Waaahhh!" Four year old Angela cried in pain as Morgan examined the large scrape on her knee. Just a few minutes ago, she and everyone else were playing a game of tag and by chance, Angela was 'tagged' or rather pushed harshly by Zach, causing her to fall and scrape her knee. _

_Noah was the first to notice this and already reported it to Max who was getting the med kit from his backpack._

_Ethan glared at Zach who was standing by a tree with his arms crossed._

_"Hey, stop it with the tough guy act and apologize!" Ethan yelled at Zach_

_"I already did!" Zach yelled back before looking away. "It was just an accident... I didn't know she was that fragile..."_

_"You...!"_

_"Okay, boys! Stop fighting!" Morgan huffed as she tried to calm down a crying Angela._

_"I'm here! I'm here!" Max called out with Noah following him, holding a few bandages, ointment, etc. Max knelt by Angela's side and examined her knee. "Morgan, cover Angela's eyes," the brunette commanded the blonde who did so anyway. The scrape looked bad and Angela shouldn't stare at it much. She might feel disturbed. "It's okay, Angela. We're going to make it all better." Max smiled as he poured peroxide all over the wound, making Angela whimper in pain._

_Zach and Ethan walked over to the group of kids._

_"It's going to be all right." Morgan said to Angela who was taking deep breaths._

_Zach rolled his eyes, "You're so slow! Move it!" Zach shoved Max out of the way. _

_"Hey!" Max growled angrily._

_"She's going to suffer more if you take too long!" the red haired boy shouted before pouring peroxide on the wound himself and applying the ointment on it. Things got worst for Angela when Zach went to put the gauze over it, applying pressure at the same time._

_"Agh!" Angela cried out._

_"I'm almost done, you big baby!" Zach scolded at Angela before putting a large bandage over her wound. "There! All better! Now stop crying!" Zach huffed as Angela opened her eyes slowly, eyeing the bandage over her knee. "It should get better in a day or two. Honestly, you should grow up." _

_Angela stood silent before standing up._

_Ever since she met this weird group of kids, everyone but Zach has been nice to her. He would always tease her, make her cry, or hurt her feelings. But Max, the eldest of the group was the only one who understood Zach and told her one day that he just means well..._

_Morgan smiled at Zach, because she could understand the real situation with Zach and Angela. Ethan on the other hand, felt the same way too, but still glared at Zach for being the mean person he is._

_Noah looked up and Max and asked if they can have ice cream together. They all agreed, leaving Angela and Zach alone._

_Zach started walking away, stating that he didn't want any. Angela wanted to speak, to say something. She wants to thank Zach for healing her wound and she wants to apologize for acting like a baby._

_Before Zach knew it, he felt a small force on his back and arms wrapping around his torso. He widened his eyes._

_"Hey! What are you...!"_

_Angela looked up at him with pure innocent eyes and smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Zach! And I'm sorry for acting like a baby, Zach!" she smiled._

_The boy in red widened his eyes before looking away, a pink dust tinting his cheeks. He patted her head gently._

_"No problem, Angela..."_

* * *

"... Zach..." Angela muttered, tears streaming down her face to one side.

Ding dong!

Yaaayyy!

Angela shifted on her chair slightly before sitting up and wiping her tears away. Her vision was a bit blurred but everything was soon focused. She felt the numbness all over her head; not to mention the soreness all over her body, arms and legs.

The first thing she tried to do was remember what happened last night, why was she here in the first place? But nothing came to mind.

She tried to stand up by using the wall to support her, but a searing pain in her ankle prevented her from standing up straight. She looked at her arms and she saw first aid tape over it. She roamed her hands over her sides and felt the tape over it as well.

Angela paled. Groaning, she limped towards the exit, not even bothering to look at the animatronics, and walked home.

What a night that was...

Foxy attacked her and Bonnie scared the living shit out of her. Now she wakes up with bandages all over her body.

Angela remembered. She easily remembered how Foxy attacked her, how crazy he acted as he banged on the door. But at the same time, their saddened faces flashed in their mind. The way Bonnie ran away from her, the way Foxy looked down at his hands full of shock.

Maybe they finally remembered her. Maybe they realized who they were after. That has to be it...

Angela held onto the street lamp for support and eyed the diner across from her.

_"Well, I could only remember his name. His name was Mike Schmidt... I heard he was currently working part-time as a waiter or something..."_ Mr. Fazbear's words rang in Angela's mind.

She widened her eyes.

Wait a sec'. A waiter?

"Oh my god..." Angela muttered under her breath as she limped towards the diner across from her.

Once she walked in, the waiter caught a glimpse of her and looked away.

"Hey, Waiter," Angela grinned as she took a seat next to him. "Nice day we're having, huh?" she smiled. You may not have noticed, but behind that smile was the sheer anger and frustration that was kept inside Angela for a very short period of time.

The waiter faked a smile and took a few steps back away from her.

"Uh-huh..." he raised a brow.

"Say, Waiter, what did your boss say? Did he scold at you for talking to a customer or was there nobody talking to you at all?" she narrowed her eyes at him, who flinched in return.

The waiter gulped as he stared at her bandaged self.

"Anyway, Waiter, you haven't answered my question from the other day," Angela said. "Do you know anything about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know. And I want answers!" the woman hissed. The waiter took a few steps back and started to run off.

_No! You're not leaving me that easily...!_

"STOP!" Angela yelled, enough for everyone at the diner to turn their heads at the two. The waiter stopped in his tracks, his fist tightening. "I know who you are!" Angela stated firmly. "Your name is Mike Schmidt. You used to work as a Night Guard in that pizzeria over there!"

"That place and my business there is none of your concern!" Mike shouted back with the terrifying memories replying in his head all in one shot. "Besides, I can't go back...!" he said. "I almost...! I almost...!"

Angela eyed the customers around her. This wasn't the right time to discuss this with all these people around.

She looked up at Mike, who had an angered and emotional expression across his features, his shoulders shaking.

He has worked there for five nights. Who knows what the animatronics done to him...

Angela placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and shook her head.

"After your shift ends, we can talk about it together," she softened her expression. "Okay, Mike?"

The man looked down at the floor, his heart sinking before he simply nodded.

...

...

...

A few hours have passed by.

During that time, Angela sat on one of the booths on the far corner of the diner. Her existence in that diner reminded Mike of what must be done. But why, out of all people, did it have to be him?

He never wanted to recall those dreaded nights at Freddy's and now this woman is pestering him with her own problems.

After each shift at Freddy's, he was usually told to get some rest to get prepared for the next shift, but no matter how bright the room is, he would be plagued by nightmares and the night shift would trigger some... hallucinations. After getting his check, Mike decided to quit, knowing that he wouldn't survive for another night. So here he was, working at a small diner where the pay seemed decent. The hallucinations stopped and his nightmares disappeared. But now... This woman...

"Hey." Angela spoke up.

Mike flinched.

It was already ten o'clock, the diner was closed for the night, and Mike was standing at the back of the diner in front of Angela. His breathing hitched, causing him to tighten his fist.

"Hi..." Mike replied. "Where do you want to talk?"

Angela looked down, "It doesn't matter. I just want answers from a professional."

"Me? A professional?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No! It's just that I...!"

"Whatever," Angela interrupted Mike, looking somewhat impatient. "So... Question number one, is the whole endoskeleton thing true?" she asked straightforwardly.

_"Wow. Straight to the point..." _Mike widened his eyes, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Angela frowned.

"I mean, a guy called me and told me the same thing about the animatronics identifying you as an endo, but obviously I was never caught..." Mike trailed off.

"I don't believe in the endoskeleton thing," Angela said to Mike who raised a brow. "Just the other day, the animatronics attacked me and left me bleeding to death. But they didn't drag me to any suit. Also, they were "awake" for an hour and they identified me as a child..." Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine and her wounds to open a bit.

"If they left you bleeding, wouldn't the boss notice something right away at six?" Mike asked.

Angela shook her head, "I woke up with these things on for a reason I cannot remember," she replied, looking down at the first aid tape all over her arms. "After I closed the door, I blacked out."

"I see," Mike nodded. "But were both doors closed?"

Angela was about to speak, but then went to shut her mouth.

No...

As a matter of fact, she didn't close both doors.

Maybe someone happened to be there and... No. The place is usually locked down at midnight. I mean, the only people who can actually help her are...

...

...

Angela then paled. Before she knew it, she threw up on the nearest trashcan, Mike rubbing her back in the process.

"Angela!" he exclaimed.

"Don't touch me!" Angela slapped Mike's hand away. "Please... I have to recollect myself..." Angela looked down. If the animatronics went to tend to her wounds, then that means...

"So what?" Mike crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you think the animatronics did that as an apology?"

"I have my doubts," Angela replied as she wiped the saliva off her lip. "What do you think? Do you believe the animatronics mean well?"

Mike took a moment to respond. Them? Meaning well? After trying to kill them, making creepy noises, appearing here and there, and screaming like a maniac, do they SEEM like they mean well?!

"I mean, after Foxy attacked me, he looked so... sad..." Angela looked down as Mike raised a brow. "Bonnie even ran away from me when I tried to get close to him, so I'm not even sure why they do all those things. I'm not sure if I'm going delusional, but they look so innocent, scared, and desperate... I'm not sure about Freddy or Chica though but I've saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica... talking."

Mike widened his eyes, "Talking? What did they say?"

"I wasn't able to listen. Foxy attacked me that time." the woman shook her head.

"So what else do you want me to answer for you? If there's anything at all, I'm here to help, okay?" Mike placed a reassuring hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Actually..." Angela looked down, nervous to meet Mike's gaze. "There's just one favor I want from you."

"Okay. What is it?"

* * *

"Come on, Mike!" Angela called out, wearing a different dress similar to the one she wore before. "You'll be fine."

"No!" Mike shouted as he hugged a street lamp.

"I've had it worst than you, Mike! Now get your ass here before I spank it!"

"Make me!"

...

...

"Damn it, Angela!" Mike winced as he rubbed his backside. "My ass still hurts!"

The two walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike wearing his old Night Guard uniform and Angela holding onto his arm if he bothers to escape her sight. He had just agreed to help (go through) the night shift with Angela as she investigates the animatronics.

An agreement he regretted...

Fritz Smith left early for a reason no one knows, probably that's why Mr. Fazbear was not in the pizzeria either. Maybe it was because Mr. Fazbear wanted to discuss a few things with the man but the thought never crossed the two's mind. They are here to survive. To find out the secrets in this pizzeria.

Mike looked over to Angela who was facing the other way. There was no emotion in her eyes, for she was only focused on one thing:

The animatronics.

Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Their childhood's greatest idols that the two used to love when they were younger. Now they are robots designed to hunt down people a night for a reason they can't understand.

Well, now's the chance.

"They are still activated and awake," Angela stated. "This will last for only one hour and then they shut down until they roam at midnight. I'm going to investigate while you do your job, Mr. Night Guard." she grinned. Mike flinched before Angela spoke again. "You're going to sit by and watch the cameras in the office. Don't worry. Everything is lit up so you could get a better view of everything." she explained.

"If you knew this much, then why do you need my help?!" Mike questioned before earning a glare from the shorter woman. "Nevermind."

"Thought so. Now get over there and work!"

Mike rolled his eyes and walked towards the office, muttering _'bitch'_ in the process. He's only doing this so Angela would stop pestering him with Freddy's. Angela on the other hand looked up at the animatronics.

Slowly, she walked towards them, a neutral expression across her features. They caught sight of her and did their usual smile, saying hi, and whatever their program told them to do. This time, she was the one to question them.

"Please don't act like that in front of me," Angela frowned. "Tell me. How did I get these on me?" she pointed at the bandages over her arms.

Bonnie was the first one to react. He knelt down and examined her arm, first aid tape all over, "My goodness. How did you get so hurt?" he questioned.

"I don't know. You tell me." Angela glared, even though deep down, she felt bad about how she was treating them. But no. Everything changes at midnight.

Bonnie looked down with no words to say. Instead, Freddy spoke up.

"We do what it takes to make little kids smile!" Freddy said, making Angela take a step back her eyes wide.

"So how did... Why did Foxy...?" she trailed off.

"F-Foxy t-the Pirate i-is out of order," Chica spoke up, her voice skipping a bit. "Sorry, kid."

"Do you remember my name?" Angela asked the three animatronics.

"Of course we do!" Chica smiled. "You're Angela from the other day."

_"Not just from the other day. Years ago."_ Angela mentally replied.

"Okay, then," the girl faked a smile. "I'm just going to walk away now..."

"Goodbye!" all three of them waved. Angela waved back before changing her expression.

"'We do what it takes to make little kids smile?'" Angela repeated Freddy's words. That was the answer she wanted. They did patch her up so the pain could go away, so she can smile again. But still... Why do that if they want to kill her?

Suddenly, Angela stopped in her tracks and turned to Pirate Cove. She was too terrified of Foxy to go in there. After what he did, she doesn't want to get hurt again.

_Black eyes with white dots in the center..._

Angela shuttered in fear.

She tightened her fist and swallowed. No. She can't get scared now. She has to know if Foxy can communicate with her so she can understand his doings.

So slowly, ever so slowly, she walked into the cove and waved at the camera so Mike can spot her. She left the curtains slightly ajar and stared at Foxy's broken self. Only this time, there was blood over his hook and hand.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me!" Angela yelled at him. "But you still did! What have I done to you that forced you to attack me like this?!"

* * *

_Four year old Angela looked up at Zach with tears in the corners of her eyes, looking somewhat angry, but at the same time, hurt. She has gotten fed up with Zach's teasing so she decided to be the tough one for once. _

_Zach on the other hand stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes wide. It was just a simple sentence, and yet, he has finally managed to get Angela to crack._

_"Why do you hate me so much?! Why are you such a meanie?!" Angela yelled at Zach. "I've never teased you or harm you! And yet you do it to me?!"_

_"No...! It's not like that...!" Zach furrowed his brows as tears started to form in Angela's eyes. "No! Don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry!"_

_"I don't care! I can cry whenever I want!" Angela growled at the older boy._

_Zach never liked the sight of Angela crying. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing someone so young and fragile crying breaks his heart. He never meant to make Angela upset._

_Instantly, Angela felt Zach's weight on her shoulders, making her widen her eyes._

_"Shut up!" Zach shut his eyes tightly. "Just shut up! Shut up!"_

_"Zach...?"_

_"I hate it when you cry! It breaks my heart just to see those tears!" Zach said as he tightened his hug. Angela was still shocked by this. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really mean it! I just say those things... I say them over and over so you can grow out of it... So if someone says that to you, you won't feel anything!"_

_"Zach..."_

_"Our group... we're strong people! I can't stand having weak people by my side! That's why...! That's why...!"_

* * *

Tears streamed down Angela's cheeks after she blinked once. Her shoulders were trembling, and all she could think about was her friends. All of them.

That sudden sense of loneliness rushed through the girl's mind, making her tremble even harder.

"But... y-you didn't m-mean to, right? Y-You s-s-stopped, r-right?"

Foxy didn't move, but slowly tilted his head to the side and blinked.

Angela exhaled and wiped her tears away, "You know... Last night I was watching you poke your head out of the cove. But once I left the camera and went back to you, you hid away from the camera."

But Angela could understand a bit of why Foxy does this. He doesn't like being watched. Being out of order with no one to care or even take a glance at you can be quite... changing to some people.

"Just so you and your friends know, if you happen to pop up by my office again, let me tell you that the old Night Guard, Mike Schmidt, is here. And I don't know what you have against Night Guards, but he's a good guy," It was best to keep Mike safe. He doesn't deserve to be traumatized one more time. "If you could speak, at least, tell me that all of you are good. Or at least tell me you're sorry about last night." Angela wanted to know. She wanted to trust them, help them, and stop the evil that they are doing.

But Foxy didn't respond, instead he nodded his head very slowly, enough for Angela to come to the conclusion of that he was sorry.

"I see..." Angela sighed. "But I'm not letting you off the hook that easily," she said as she mentally cringed at the stupid pun. She went on her knees and went a little closer to Foxy, her heart pounding against her chest. "J-Just l-l-let me..." she gulped. "Hug you." Then Angela looked away, using her hair too hide her red face.

This was getting a little too embarrassing and childish for Angela to handle. But she used to be a kid. And the animatronics love children.

But this wasn't a question. It was a statement, a command. A way for Angela to trust Foxy. She would've done the same with the other animatronics but since a few staff members were still there, they would've scolded her since people weren't allowed to get near the animatronics. Ever since the Bite...

But in this situation, however, Angela is going through a dangerous situation whether or not Foxy, the animatronic Angela loved so much and the animatronic who supposedly 'ate' her friends and bit a child's frontal lobe off, will harm her.

Suddenly, the animatronic fox felt arms wrap around his form in a gentle, yet hesitant way.

He felt the human girl tremble to dangerous levels, a sign showing that she was indeed terrified.

Angela wanted Foxy to make a move already, to either rip her to shreds or something nicer...

Angela then flinched, gasping when she felt arms around her. It caused her to tremble even harder, to the point she started to cry. Foxy rubbed her back gently, trying to ease the tension.

_"I'm sorry..." _a voice echoed, making Angela widen her eyes. _"I'm sorry..."_

Angela didn't care anymore. Yes, she forgives him, no matter how scared or terrified she was of her or anyone else's actions. Even Foxy's.

The lights then went to shut down, everything turned pitch black. Angela flinched, causing her to get closer to Foxy as she buried her face into his shoulder. She hugged Foxy tighter, unable and frightened to leave his side. She trusted him. She really did...

"It's alright, Foxy," Angela spoke up. "I forgive you..."

((The evil is not taking over the animatronics! I repeat! The evil spirits are not controlling the animatronics yet!))


	5. Chapter 5: Night 3 (continued)

**Chapter 4: Night 3, Explanation **

"What was that about?" Mike asked as Angela stepped into the office. He shut the door right away. Angela turned to him and then looked away, embarrassed.

"What was what about?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Mike grinned, "Oh you know. The hugging, the kissing...!"

Angela punched Mike on the arm, "I wasn't kissing Foxy!" she blushed madly. "I just hugged him! That's all!"

"Yeah sure. The lights were still on and you were all over him. Sheesh, you have bad tastes in men..." Mike teased only to be punched again, this time on his gut. Mike chuckled in return.

"It's not like I've fallen in love with him..." Angela muttered with her arms crossed, still blushing madly. "Oh, and tease me one more time, and I will lock you out of this office. Understood?"

Mike shot his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. I get it." It's not like he took Angela seriously. He turned back to his tablet where he checked the animatronics. Slowly he muttered, "*cough*Of course you did." he said, referring to Angela's earlier statement. The clock stroked midnight a few minutes later, making the man's heart rate go up and making him sweat to the point Angela had to grab a small towel and wipe it off.

"Mike, I'm right here," Angela spoke up. "It's been ten minutes and here I see you, sweating like you've ran a marathon," she huffed. "Don't worry, as long as we conserve power, we'll be fine."

Mike growled out of sheer fear, "Aren't you supposed to be making out with Foxy, Angela. It looks like he wants more booty."

"That's it. I'm going to open the door." Angela huffed as she reached for the button.

Mike gasped, "No! I was just kidding!"

"Uh-oh. There's the button."

"Don't!"

"I'm getting closer to the button~!"

"No~o~o!"

"I'm going to press the button~!"

"Please! NO!"

"And now... for the the moment we've all been waiting for~!" Angela grinned.

"I'M BEGGING YOU~!" Mike yelled as he ripped off some hair from his head. ((SpongeBob reference! XD))

Either way, Angela still opened the door and Mike flinched. Bonnie was there, right behind Angela and before he can even do anything, she shut the door on him (Angela didn't notice at all), hearing a small thud and nothing else.

"That was just a warning. So shut up!" Angela scolded at a shocked Mike.

"Geez, woman...!" he huffed.

So throughout the past hour, Angela and Mike have been taking turns to see if the animatronics were active or not. They talked idly amongst each other as if they were long time friends. Angela, however, has decided to forget about Mike once this mission was over. She'll just say a friendly 'thank you' and 'goodbye' and then they'll go separate ways. It has always been that way with whoever she encountered. The less she cares, the happier she'll be. But in this situation, she's terrified.

Despite all of this, Angela is actually stubborn about her true feelings about others. If she goes deeper into them, the more miserable she'll be.

It has always been that way... Ever since she lost her friends...

"Angela?" Mike spoke up, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Tears were falling from her cheeks onto the tablet, making the man concerned. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Angela flinched before wiping her tears away. "Oh... yeah. I'm fine."

As much as Mike wants to say something, he decided not to. Instead, he took the tablet off her hands and took her spot. It was his turn to check on the cameras.

"Bonnie's gone!" Mike exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Calm down," Angela said. "Where is he?" she asked as she reached for the light button.

"No! No! No! He's...!"

When Angela turned the light on, Bonnie was right there, making her and Mike scream and close the door.

"Okay! Okay!" Angela turned to Mike. "I'm going to open the door, and this time, I'm going to talk to Bonnie." This was the perfect chance to communicate with him.

Mike flinched, "What?!" he exclaimed. "Hell no! Are you trying to commit suicide, woman! There is no way I'm going to let you get killed out there!"

But Angela didn't listen to him. She reached for the door button, Bonnie looking out the window. Yes, this is it.

But before Angela pressed the button, Mike grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"M-Mike?!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me!" She reached for the door, using all of her might to press the button.

"No! You're going to get killed!" he furrowed his brows. If she dies, he dies to!

"Idiot! Don't bother with me!" Angela made an angered look. She looked up at Bonnie and reached out to him, making a pained look. The animatronic bunny made an angered expression and started banging on the door, causing Mike's grip on Angela to turn tighter. "MIKE!" she yelled at him to the top of her lungs in pain.

He then went to let go when he saw Bonnie walk away. Angela gasped for air and before Mike knew it, he felt a large, stinging slap across his face. He looked down at Angela who looked very angry.

"What is wrong with you?!" Angela shouted at Mike, ignoring the pain coming from her sides. "I was so close!"

"Why would you be mad at me?! If you opened the door, even if you were able to somehow 'communicate' with the animatronic, he would still come after me! You only think about your problems when you should've also been concerned about me too! Look at that thing! Those robots are fucking messed up but you still believe they won't kill you! When in reality- I REPEAT: REALITY!- They will stuff you into a suit!" Mike shouted at Angela who stood silent.

Angela looked up at him and looked away, "Tch! You're so stupid!"

"What?!"

"Everything happens for a reason."just helping me out," she retorted. "After this is over, we're never going to see each other again."

"What?"

"You're so naïve for a grown man." Angela made a fist. There was nothing between them in the first place. Just trust. There was no point in having friends if they are just going to disappear. Mike frowned, his brows furrowing. There was something about Angela that kept Mike wondering. If you look closely, behind her angered mask, you can see a small hint of sadness that she was trying to hide.

"Angela..." Mike breathed.

"Anyway," the woman huffed, straightening her back. "What you did just now just affected my wounds." Angela winced slightly.

"Sorry about that." Mike scratched the back of his head.

Ignoring his sorry, Angela went on, "And that performance just got Bonnie angry. There is a balanced percentage that they identified me as a child. If they do, however, they might think you were trying to molest me, so watch it."

"I didn't know!" Mike retorted. "Let's check what they're up to." he took out the tablet to check on the cameras. Angela leaned forward to see.

"What?! They're talking to each other!" Angela exclaimed as she watched Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in the dining hall talking.

They leaned forward to listen to the conversation closely until Angela heard footsteps coming towards their direction. Mike flinched and before he knew it, someone snatched at Angela, making her scream.

Mike tried to reach for her but he saw Bonnie coming his way so he had no choice but to close the door. Mike banged on the glass window, calling Angela's name and begging the animatronics to not harm her. Instead, Bonnie scared Mike making him hide in the farthest corner of the office.

"Sorry, Angela!" Mike growled in frustration.

...

...

...

Angela was hyperventilating out of sheer terror. She didn't expect Foxy to snatch her so quickly and now she's stuck in his grip, over his shoulder. She kept her eyes closed and waited impatiently for her to fall asleep, pass out, anything!

Suddenly, she heard talking.

"Is she still alive?" a voice came out. Foxy nodded his head. "And him?" the first voice questioned someone else.

"I just gave him a scare," a second voice replied. "He's stupid if he ever thinks about coming near us."

"Alright. Alright." the first voice said. "Foxy, sit her down."

And he did so. Angela didn't even bother to resist. She just kept her eyes shut and she started trembling again.

"Aww, she's so scared..." a female voice said in a sympathetic tone. "It's alright. We don't bite. Just open your eyes at least."

Angela shook her head, "No!"

"Please~? It would make things a little more easier for all of us." she pleaded politely.

But Angela didn't want to, "No!" It will only make it easier for the animatronics only, not her.

"Okay. Be that way," the second male voice said. "If you don't open your eyes on the count of ten, you'll be in a world of pain," he said in a seemingly threatening way. "One..."

Angela flinched.

"Two..."

"Hey, Freddy." the female voice spoke up.

"Three..."

"Yes, Chica?"

"Four..."

"What if the Night Guard calls the police?"

"Five..."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I went to cut the phone line. There is no way he can contact anybody."

"Six..."

...

...

...

"Why?!" Mike cried as he saw the phone line cut. "Why does this always happen to me?!" A few moments ago he decided to call the cops, but a certain someone went to cut the phone line. "DAMN YOU, FREDDY~!"

...

...

...

"Eight..." Bonnie tapped his foot as he was slowly reaching to ten. Angela didn't budge. She kept her eyes shut, so close to passing out. "Nine..." Bonnie turned to Foxy and nodded at him. Foxy nodded back and knelt down towards Angela who was hyperventilating. He used his hook to lift her chin up, making her freeze.

"It's goin' t' be okay. This won't hurt a bit." Foxy finally spoke in his pirate accent making Angela gasp. She heard his limbs squeak, causing her flinch. But she slowly relaxed. Angela closed her eyes until she felt something jab her on the stomach. Then it started. Foxy tickled her sides lightly, trying his best not to let her struggle so much, then again, it was enough for her to open her eyes and flash a small smile full of laughter for that one very moment before Angela fell off her chair.

All the animatronics soon surrounded her in a circle, making her feel slightly intimidated. But she soon swallowed and took a few steps back. Now she's facing them, meeting all of their gazes for the first time in nineteen years.

Angela swallowed and forced herself to speak, "What do you want from me? Why are you trying to harm us at night? What is your purpose in doing all of this? Tell me," she said in a dead serious tone. "Oh and don't just think for one second that I'm a child. I used to be nineteen years ago but now I'm an adult." she firmly added. "Please... Please tell me. I'm begging you." Angela said, making a very distraught look. The animatronics looked at each other before Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went to their stage. Freddy retrieved his microphone, Bonnie got his guitar, and Chica straightened herself.

Foxy walked over to Angela and placed a hand on her shoulder. Angela made a worried look at Foxy, who looked quite sad. He headed towards the stage and stood there as Fazbear Crew started to sing.

_"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us; for many years we've been all alone..." _Freddy sang as Angela took a seat near them.

_"We are forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day..."_

_"An imposter took our life away. Now we're stuck here to decay..." _Chica finished for Bonnie. Angela widened her eyes at the last statement. An imposter took their life way? Stuck here to decay? Are they trapped? But in what way.

_"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away!"_ Foxy started to sing. _"We're not like what you're thinking!"_

Freddy closed his eyes as he continued to sing, _"We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role."_

_"We've been all alone..." _Bonnie sang.

_"...stuck in our little zone..." _Chica continued.

_"...since 1987..." _Foxy looked away.

Then they all reached out towards Angela, _"Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend. After all, you've only got five nights a Freddy's~!"_ the four animatronics sang in unison.

_"Is this where you want to be?"_ Foxy leaned forward closer to Angela. _"I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's~?"_

Angela blinked, trying to find a way to answer their question, "I don't know...!" Angel tried to reply in a retort, but has suddenly realized that she has forgotten why she wants to stay five nights at Freddy's. There was something more aside from some paycheck, or finding out the secrets of this pizzeria, trying to stop or shut down the animatronics from doing harm, or even trying to protect the next person who might work here. There was something more.

Suddenly, as the animatronics played their instruments and watch Angela, their eyes changed to that very menacing black with white dots version.

This wasn't a good sign.

Instantly, Angela rose from her seat and started running back to the office as the animatronics ran after her, still playing their music.

Mike opened the door right away and Angela fell into his arms for protection. Mike closed the door right away just before Freddy can even attack.

Freddy and Bonnie stood on one window while Chica and Foxy stood on the other. They all glared at Mike, finally noticing him.

"Do I hear music?" Mike questioned pretending to be oblivious to the animatronics. Angela just nodded as they started singing their next verse.

_"We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night,"_ Bonnie sang, this sentence mostly directed towards Mike. _"You should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place goodbye."_

_"It's like there's so much more maybe you've been in this place before,"_ Chica added to the song, making Mike flinch. _"We remember a face like yours, you seem acquainted with those doors."_

Suddenly, Foxy started banging on the door in that same desperate manner.

_"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking~!"_ he sang.

_"We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role." _Freddy sang sadly.

_"We've been all alone..." _Bonnie sang.

_"...stuck in our little zone..." _Chica continued.

_"...since 1987..." _Foxy looked into Angela's eyes.

_"Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend. After all, you've only got five nights a Freddy's~!"_ the four animatronics sang in unison.

_"Is this where you want to be?"_ Foxy said to Angela. _"I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's~?"_

Slowly, their eyes turned back to normal but they all shot a glare at Mike who in return hid behind Angela. Wow...

Angela was speechless, no words to describe how she felt after that song. So many questions rang in her head. But that song was enough to prove that the animatronics are indeed innocent. A wave of relief went over Angela as she exhaled.

"I'm going out again." Angela informed Mike.

"Again?"

"I just have a strong feeling that we should help them," Angela replied. "Besides," the image of her younger self and the animatronics flashed in her mind, "No one wants to lose the respect of someone they've loved," Angela can't shake off the feelings that were bubbling inside of her. Was this pity or sympathy? "Don't worry, Mike. I won't let them harm you. I'll explain everything on my part and then we'll get the answers we need, okay?"

Mike simply nodded. It's not like he had a choice.

Angela went outside of the office, all of the animatronics surrounding her. She rubbed her temples and sighed before looking up at them.

"You don't know how much you four traumatized me," she stated. "But I guess it won't hurt to help you four. After all, you guys were my idols back then..." she looked away, too shy and embarrassed to talk to them directly. "And I'm sorry. If you guys don't remember me, I was the five year old birthday girl who lost her friends. And I was the same girl who accused you all of... you know... eating them..." Angela forced a laugh. "But here I am again," she said smiling uneasily. "So...? Can you all forgive me?"

It was weird for the animatronics to act this nice to a certain adult like Angela. But of course, we all know what was their deal with Angela.

Suddenly, Angela was pulled into a group hug, making her smile and exhale. The happy memories rushed over her, easing the tension.

Once they broke the hug, Bonnie was the first to speak, "Now what are we going to do with the Night Guard over there?" he looked at the window where Mike was.

"Mike?" Angela raised a brow. "Oh. He's no Night Guard."

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's not?" Chica widened her eyes.

"Of course not! I forced him to act as one so he can keep an eye on me if you... you know... Do something to me...?" Angela explained. "What do you have against Night Guards, anyway?"

Freddy shot his head up, "Night Guard... Bad." he simply said. Angela turned to Mike.

"If you don't like being watched, just say something." she said.

"No," Freddy shook his head. "There is more."

Angela rolled her eyes, "That's it. I'm going to prove to you that you have no reason to hurt Mike." She then told Mike to open the door, which he did and she was immediately snatched into the office.

The animatronics watched as Angela tackled Mike to the ground and started stripping him from his clothes. She took off his uniform and left him on with his t-shirt and khakis.

"Now do you see what I mean!" she said to the animatronics as she held Mike by the arm. "Mike is a good guy with a pathetic life and that's it!"

"It's true!" Mike nodded.

"So... Mike is not a threat to us?" Chica tilted her head to the side.

"No! Listen, we were just here to get the money until you tried to kill us." Mike said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

...

...

...

Another thirty minutes passed and ever since the explanations concerning Mike and Angela, everything has turned awkward for all of them. Just another hour and then it will be six o'clock.

Mike sat in his office, sleeping after an exhausted night while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood in their usual place on the stage, waiting for six o'clock to come.

Angela combed strands of her dark hair as she sat on one of the chairs in the dining hall. There will be a lot of investigation she and Mike would have to do later on.

The coffee she purchased at the diner wasn't even enough for her to stay awake for another hour.

The squeaking of limbs were soon heard making Angela turn her head to the source.

Foxy was heading towards the cove. He caught a small glimpse of Angela before he continued walking.

"Foxy?" Angela spoke up as she rose from her seat. The animatronic stopped in his tracks, unable to meet the woman's gaze. "You alright?"

Foxy simply nodded, "Aye, lass. There be nothin' t' worry about."

"How could there be nothing to worry about after you guys just sang about yourselves? You've been out of order for a very long time now and here you are facing the little girl you used to know." Angela understood the situation completely.

Yes, it was overwhelming since a lot of things happened in one night. But either way, she had to face it head on. _The imposter that took their life away..._ a person that had something to do with the animatronics in the past. But for Foxy, the Bite of '87 was the inner conflict that he was currently fighting. Angela's existence might've added more to it.

Foxy could easily remember the sad look on Angela's face after the Bite occurred. Her large dark brown eyes full of anger, confusion, and sadness as she yelled at him, accusing him of such evil things.

Angela on the other hand didn't want to remember the past. She has hated the past with such anger that you can't even tell if she's happy or not. The world is a scary place and there was no way to change what has been done.

"It's late, Angela. You should get some rest so you can be prepared for t' next shift." Foxy spoke up before closing the curtains shut, blocking Angela from his sight.

...

...

...

Angela was alone again.

**This chapter seemed a bit rushed, but this was all I could think of. Anyway, think of this chapter as a gift from Santa!**

**How can you give me a gift in return? REVIEW! *THROWS FNAF PLUSHIES***

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation

**Chapter 6: Investigation**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys! :) And just to give you a heads up, I'm planning on revising a few chapters because I got the story line a bit messed up, but don't worry. ;) **

**Guest: :)**

**IcyEnderWolf: Thank you! :) Well, technically it's both. At some point the animatronics are their own being and sooner or later they let the kids take over. It's like having a double personality. Hope this helps! ;)**

**Guest (another one): I have been thinking about that for a long time now. But I'm still not sure if there could be anyone worst than the puppet/Marionette or Golden Freddy. The Purple Man/Men (I believe there are two or them but I could be wrong) is the worst out of all because of him, the children are suffering and everything is getting all possessed and stuff like that. But I am coming up with someone antagonist similar to what you've suggested. ;) Nice suggestion though. ;)**

**Coldjack007: Thanks! :)**

**Guest (another one again): Yeah! I laughed when I wrote this! XD**

**Guest (another one AGAIN): Thank you! It means a lot!**

* * *

"Angela...!" a faint voice came out. "Angela!"

Said woman rubbed her eyes and went to let out a yawn. Her vision focused and sooner or later she found herself in a completely different setting. At first she panicked because she thought that she was kidnapped or something, but once Mike was face to face in front of her, she soon relaxed.

"Mike?" Angela spoke. "Where are we?" She scanned the room which turned out to be some living room.

"It's my place," Mike answered. "Geez, you were knocked out for the past three hours. I had to carry you home." he said as he straightened his back, a small pop coming from it.

Angela sat up and stretched, "Thanks..." she yawned. "Did the boss see you?"

"Not really, thank god," Mike replied before explaining to Angela what happened.

* * *

_A Few Hours Ago_

_Mike yawned loudly as he sat up from the swivel chair after a long night dealing with the animatronics. Although he still feared them, they weren't as bad as he thought. He walked over to the dining hall where the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, talked to each other. He stopped in his tracks before receiving a smile from all of them._

_"Hey, Mike," Bonnie was the first to speak. "Going somewhere?"_

_"I'm just going to pick up Angela and then we'll be on our way," Mike replied with an uneasy smile. "It's almost six o'clock and Mr. Fazbear would be here any minute."_

_"Yes, we know," Freddy nodded. "The guy hasn't been feeling too good lately." the bear sighed._

_"Oh really?" Mike raised a brow._

_"Yeah. Just a week ago, he had a small heart problem and went to the hospital. But it seems pretty normal. After all, he is quite old," Chica stated. "It won't be long before this place goes too..."_

_"Chica...!" Bonnie nudged her lightly._

_Mike raised a brow. It was true. Mr. Fazbear was looking pretty old the last time he saw him. But it's a shame that sooner or later this pizzeria would have to be shut down. But will the cause be the animatronics, or the fall of the creator himself?_

_"I see," Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, have you seen Angela by any chance?"_

_The three animatronics looked at each other._

_"She's with Foxy." Chica simply replied before giggling. Mike stood oblivious. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Pirate's Cove._

_Mike drew back the curtains, "Angela, it's almost morning...!" then he fell silent._

_Foxy looked up at Mike and placed a finger between his lips in order for him to be quiet. Mike stood silent as he watched Angela sleeping between Foxy's legs with her head on his chest, her facial expression completely calm. Just an hour ago, Angela was with Foxy in the cove before falling asleep on him. She began trembling earlier so Foxy had to hold her close. _

_"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something...?" Mike took a few steps back._

_"Not at all. She just fell asleep. T' poor lass had a rough day." Foxy replied as quietly as he can before rubbing Angela's back lightly._

_"I can understand that," Mike nodded. "But can you give her to me? The boss will be here any minute and I don't want her to act all cranky. Besides, she scares me."_

_Foxy didn't reply to that but instead shifted his position, placing an arm underneath Angela's legs and another arm to support the upper part of her body. He tried his best not to move too much as he stood up and tried to hand her over to Mike. Foxy looked down at her, remembering how he used to carry her when she was very young._

_Her sweet little eyes and little smile soon turning into a menacing mess.._

_Foxy widened his eyes, feeling somewhat antsy, causing Mike to notice._

_"Hey. You alright?" he asked._

_The fox animatronic blinked, "Aye, I'm fine. Be gentle with her," he replied, shaking the weird feeling off and handing Angela to Mike. "Try not t' wake her. T' lass can act quite cranky from time t' time if you disturb her."_

_"Thanks for the advice, Captain," Mike smiled before walking away. Angela stirred a bit, her eyes slowly opening. She reached out to Foxy slowly when Mike wasn't looking, wanting to be with him longer. Foxy hesitated to hold her hand. Before he knew it, the two adults were out of his sight._

* * *

Angela blushed bright red with no words to say. Mike grinned and placed both arms behind his head.

"The Fair Maiden Angela and her Captain Foxy the Pirate Fox together on stage for the very first time~!" Mike teased before Angela threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up! That was a long time ago!" Angela huffed before going into Mike's kitchen.

"Raiding my refrigerator, huh?" Mike laughed as Angela walked in with a glass of water in hand. She sat next to him and eyed the papers he had.

"You did research?" Angela questioned. "Wow. For once you're pretty useful."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mike muttered. Critical ego strike. "And yes, while you were asleep for the past three hours, I went out and recovered some information about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Angela leaned in closer, "Cool. Let's hear it."

"Okay. In this article, it has been known for its tainted reputation before it was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike," he stated firmly. "However, due to a number of incidents - including the kidnapping and the murder of five children, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of dirtiness, and 'The Bite of '87', the pizzeria has fallen on hard times." he read. Angela stood silent.

"What about the odor?" Angela asked. "What do they mean by that?"

Mike searched through a few articles before reading, "Let's see... It had a particularly foul odor... yadda yadda... and what appeared to be "blood and mucus" around their mouths, which concerned parents had interpreted as 'reanimated carcasses'..." he trailed off.

"But why...?" Angela had a small feeling what the cause was, but she was too afraid to ask further.

"Well, I remembered on my first night the guy on the phone said that the animatronics have not had a bath in their 20+ years of service, which would explain the nasty odor." Mike recalled.

"But what want to know was how the odor got to them in the first place."

"I'm getting to that. See this article? It says that at some point in time, a kidnapping and possible murder took place that resulted in five children going missing. Initially, two children went missing on the 26th of June, but police later believed that there were five missing children related to the incident. An unnamed suspect was arrested for the crime, but the children's bodies were never found. According to the police, the man dressed up as one of the restaurant's mascots to gain the victims' trust and lure the children in," Mike read. Angela widened her eyes, her heart sinking with each sentence and word. "And listen to this. Not long after, the parents soon pointed out the foul smell and blood."

"So... the five children were... stuffed into the animatronics?" Angela asked softly before turning pale.

"It seems likely," Mike replied. "If no one found their bodies, then the only way the kidnapper can hide the evidence is by stuffing the children into the suits. Also, if the children were in the suits the entire time, that would explain the blood and mucus that was reported."

Angela stood silent, the image of her five friends flashing in her mind.

...

...

...

_Police... Ambulance... Crying parents... _

_Angela was running, her parents chasing after her. She barged through the pizzeria's doors._

_A small drip of blood went in contact with her cheek..._

_The gruesome image... _

_Blood... Nasty scent..._

_Four bodies... Red... Yellow... Purple... Brown..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

She ran to the bathroom and started to vomit.

"Angela!" This was the second time this happened. "You okay?"

Angela wiped the saliva off her mouth, groaning.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's not talk about the murder. It's disturbing."

"Fine. But are you sure you're okay. I can take you to the hospital."

"No! It's alright. Good job, Mike. You found something useful." Angela faked a smile in order to stop the man from worrying. Mike helped Angela up to her feet and sat her back on the couch.

"Drink some water for now while I order some food," Mike suggested. "You're system has been emptied out, so you have to eat something."

Angela nodded and looked away. After the order was done, Mike took a seat next to her and rubbed Angela's back.

"The poor kids..." Angela muttered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," she shrugged it off. "Let's read more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... Let's see..." Mike looked through more articles. "Ever since the kidnapping, it has been known that the animatronics were soon replaced by newer ones." he then showed Angela a photo of the new ones who had rosy cheeks and girly features.

"I remember that," she pointed out. "A few months after my birthday and after my parents and I stopped going there, I saw the commercial that promoted the new animatronics."

"Same here," Mike nodded. "But after the events of '87, they were soon scrapped and the old ones were fixed..." Mike shifted through more papers but that was all the info he had. No one ever mentions the pizzeria anymore...

"We have a lot more investigation to do..." Angela sighed. "What I also want to know is why the animatronics attack the Night Guards?" then she gasped. "Oh god. Remind me, I have to search through some files in Mr. Fazbear's office. Maybe I can find some info about the old Night Guards and what happened to them."

"Finally! Now we can use this!" Mike then reached for a plastic bag and took out two walkie-talkies. "I ordered these not so long ago. This should come in handy so if we ever get separated in the pizzeria, we know who to call." he winked.

"Good idea." Angela smiled.

The door bell rang and the Chinese food Mike ordered arrived.

"Aw, yeah!" Mike grinned. Angela rolled her eyes with a smile before the two started eating in silence.

**A very short chapter indeed. I planned for it to be this short because I wanted to get the general information straight so we are all aware of the order of events, when Angela was there, and how bringing such memories back affects her in some way. But don't worry. The next chapter is coming very shortly continuing Mike and Angela's investigation and then Night 4 will come. ;)**

**You see that box over there. Write what you think about this chapter right there and send it to me.**

**Note: For Christmas, I got this Intuos drawing tablet and with this, I am FINALLY able to publish my art and post it on deviantart. ;) I'll tell you when my Five Nights at Freddy's art is done.**

**Also, I don't believe 100% that Foxy caused the Bite of '87. I believe that it was the Mangle since she and the Toy animatronics were soon scrapped. But that doesn't explain why Foxy was out of order. That conflicts with my theory with Mangle causing the Bite. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Victim and Witness

**Chapter 7: Victim and Witness**

**A/N: This chapter may be short, but I'm trying. In this chapter, we meet the Bite of '87 victim. This chapter would only contain info about how the Bite affected the victim and Angela's reaction since Foxy, her idol, did something as gruesome as this. ;)**

**Guest: XD**

**THE real assistant: Uh... The animatronics know that the spirits of the dead children are in them, yeah. Angela finding out? Of course! :) I'm still debating whether who caused the Bite since Foxy was in the Parts and Service room before the event. There has been this rumor/theory that Mangle did it out of anger since she was always taken apart by the children. That's just a theory though. ;)**

* * *

Mike and Angela searched through the web for witnesses towards the Bite of '87. They first want to know who caused it and why and how does it tie up with the animatronics acting strange at night. Although Angela believed it was Foxy at first, her first few nights with him and the image with the new animatronics soon changed her views on Foxy.

Only a little bit.

While Angela searched through the profiles of known witnesses, Mike was the one who interacted with them through the phone. Meeting them in real life would just waste the time they already have.

Drinking nothing but coffee, Mike walked back into the living room and shook his head.

"They all said the same thing," Mike said. "Either they didn't see it clearly, a child was bit, and everyone panicked."

"Tch! Adults these days are so stupid, it gets on my nerves," Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "They never understand what others are going through."

Mike raised a brow, "Calm down, Angela. Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad. Just frustrated at this amount of work I have. And it's already summer!" she sighed as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Calm down." Mike huffed.

Angela snapped her head towards him, "Never tell a woman to calm down!" she shouted. "When a guy tells a woman to calm down it gets them more angry because she can never calm down during hard times like this!"

"You know, married men suffer from this kind of abuse," Mike stated. Angela rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if we're not going anywhere with this, we have no choice but to ask the victim herself."

"Yeah I know," Angela sighed. "I've already found the hospital she's currently staying at." she showed Mike the address on the computer.

"I see," Mike said. "Before we go, let's buy more coffee so we can stay up longer." he yawned.

"Good idea."

...

...

...

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk asked Angela politely.

"Yes, we would like to see a girl named Emily Miller," Angela replied with Mike crossing his arms. The woman's smile soon disappeared after the Bite of '87 victim's name escaped the girl's lips. Noticing this, Angela spoke again, "We're her distant relatives." she lied.

"Oh. Okay. Just sit down and wait." the woman said.

Angela and Mike did just that.

This was it. Time to meet the girl who doesn't have a frontal lobe. But for some reason, Angela felt a bit anxious to meet the girl. I mean, her frontal lobe is gone and now Angela has no choice but to recall a time that should be forgotten.

Mike looked down at Angela, who was trembling again. He rubbed her back, making her take deep breaths.

Suddenly, a man with glasses walked by catching Mike's attention. Mike smiled and tapped on Angela's shoulder. The two stood up and flashed a smile at the man who happen to be Emily's doctor.

"Hello," he said. "I'm sorry to keep the both of you waiting."

"It's alright," Mike replied as he shook the doctor's hand. "My name is Mike and this is my friend Angela."

"Hi." Angela smiled as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Emily's Neurologist, Dr. Raymond Paine," he said. "Now shall we?"

"Yes. Let's talk somewhere private." Angela nodded.

...

...

...

"The Bite of '87 was such a terrible event indeed," Paine said as he took a sip from his coffee. "In all my years, I've never seen someone live without the frontal lobe, or even survive the attack at such a young age."

"Yes, I know," Angela looked down. "How is she? Is she experiencing some kind of trauma or something?" she asked. "How did the bite affect her brain?"

"Well, I have some pictures showing the results of her brain, before and after. Take a look," he said as he took out a folder so Mike and Angela can see the results. "The frontal lobe is mostly associated with reward, attention, short-term memory tasks, planning, and motivation. The function of the frontal lobe involves the ability to recognize future consequences resulting from current actions, the choice between good and bad actions, the override and suppression of socially unacceptable responses, and the determination of similarities and differences between things or events.

The frontal lobes also play an important part in retaining longer term memories which are not task-based. These are often memories associated with emotions derived from input from the brain's limbic system. The frontal lobe modifies those emotions to generally fit socially acceptable norms." Paine explained as Angela stared at the picture of Emily's brain, the frontal lobe completely gone as if someone went to slice it like a piece of cake.

"So... what? Since this part of the brain is gone, she doesn't have any of those things you just said earlier?" Mike questioned.

"Technically so," Paine nodded. "She doesn't think about the consequences of her actions and she's unable to show emotion. When she's happy, she doesn't smile or even blink. Her parents were really devastated because they have 'lost' their Emily."

"Then how is Emily able to cope with this?" Angela asked. "Do you have some kind of technology to help her go through everyday life?"

"Yes. Of course," Paine nodded. "Emily has been hooked up with neurotransmitters and receptors, including electrical activity to help the brain function correctly. Although it only has a somewhat effect on Emily, it's the best we can do. Honestly, no matter how much her parents pay for Emily's treatment, there's no guarantee if she'll be able to leave this hospital. She's been stuck here for eighteen years ever since the Bite..."

Angela stood silent. Who knew that one simple bite can ruin a person's life. Not to mention a child's. It was too much for Angela to handle since she really liked Foxy. But for him to do something like this.

"Doctor, may we see Emily, please?" Angela furrowed her brows. "I want to know the truth..." she made a fist as she gripped her dress. "...The truth of who caused the Bite of '87."

The neurologist widened his eyes, but sooner or later, he complied with her.

"Emily Miller was born on April 10, 1881. She has an older brother who is currently working as a surgeon, a mother who works as a famous novelist, and a father who works at an office," the doctor explained as he walked between Angela and Mike, leading them to Emily's room. "During the Bite of '87, it was her birthday and that was when she was bitten by one of the animatronics."

"Do you have any idea who may have caused it?" Mike questioned.

"There has been rumors saying that it was the fox who caused it. That's all I know." the doctor answered.

"But which-"

"Here we are." Paine interrupted Angela as he gestured them to the glass window where Emily stood.

She lied down on the hospital bed, her head covered by a machine. She looked pale and skinny, small strands of dark hair on her shoulders. Emily was close to Angela's age, only a bit older by one year.

"How long has she been in there?" Angela asked.

"For a decade," Paine answered. "But we let her out of the machine from time to time to perform a few tests."

"Can she speak?"

"Not really. She has forgotten to speak. Even if we do teach her how to speak, her brain won't allow it without the frontal lobe."

"Oh..." Angela trailed off. If she's just lying there on that bed, then what's her purpose in this world? Without making or doing anything at all? It was a battle after another, after another.

A child who has lost her own future after one simple birthday party. A day to have fun, laugh, and play.

Just one simple accident.

If Angela helps these murderous animatronics further, would she end up like that after one simple mistake?

_"There has been rumors saying that it was the fox who caused it..."_

_"The fox..." _Those words rang in Angela's mind as she walked out of the hospital, Mike following her.

**End of this chapter. Took a lot of research but it was worth it. What do you think about this chapter? How do you think Angela is going face Foxy once her shift starts? **

**You can answer this by reviewing. Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Night 4

**Chapter 8: Night 4, Time**

**A/N: Damn! I'm so surprised at the amount of reviews I'm getting! Thank you! :D **

**THE real assistant: I don't know if I should add another pairing to this... :/ If you have a suggestion, tell me. And if I like it, then MAYBE I'll make the pairing. ;) Haha! I got that information from school. My teacher taught us a lot about the brain and how it functions so I used that as a reference. ;) **

**pyr0kid: Ha ha! I'm so evil! XP Thank you~!**

**rgss: Yes I have read A LOT about the lore. ;) And yeah I agree. Game theorists' have the most plausible backstory and it made much more sense. You don't know how many videos I watched to make this story accurate. Thank you! :D**

**IcyEnderWolf: You're welcome! :)**

**Guest: XD**

* * *

_Pre-Night Shift:_

"What a waste of time..." Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "Geez... That doctor was useless..."

Mike widened his eyes, "Hey! At least we know what the victim is going through and how much damage Foxy did to her."

"I could care less about Emily, or her brain," Angela said harshly. "Although I've spotted a few bite marks by the other lobes of her brain. The bite my have been caused by Foxy, but I'm not sure if his teeth is that sharp. It can't be the other animatronics since they have blunt teeth. Then again, they must've used a lot of pressure to destroy the frontal lobe. I was at the pizzeria before the Bite happened, so I don't even know much about the newer models. If it was the fox, the main suspects would have to be either Foxy or Foxy 2.0, a.k.a the Mangle."

"Nice going, Sherlock," Mike grinned at Angela's knowledge. "If you were this smart, how come I've never seen you in a University?"

"Since when did my personal life have to do with anything?" Angela raised a brow. Mike held his arms up in defense.

God she can be scary when she acts mean...

Angela looked down at her watch, "Aw, man. It's getting late. I'm going back home to fix myself up before I start my next shift." she told Mike.

"Do I have to come with you?" Mike asked, looking rather nervous up to this point.

"No," Angela replied. "I'm going to send you the names of a few Night Guards and I want you to ask them a few questions about the animatronics, the dead children, and the Bite of '87. Understood?"

Mike smiled and bowed, "Yes, Madam." Angela rolled her eyes.

"If anything goes wrong, I have this," Angela took out her walkie-talkie. "I'm going. See 'ya!" And then she was gone from Mike's sight.

...

...

...

Once Angela reached home, she immediately went to the bath room and take a shower. Once she removed the first aid tape from her body, her wounds left a lot of scars. Some wounds were more serious than others, but Angela could care less. After changing into her purple Night Guard uniform, Angela grabbed her duffel bag and stuffed it with two flashlights, spare batteries, a switchblade, her wallet, a first aid kit, and an extra shirt. It's better to be safe than sorry. You may never know if the animatronics will go crazy and attack you...

Angela walked to the pizzeria not long after, sweat beading down her face.

_"What's wrong with me...?"_ Angela thought to herself. _"I've made nice with the animatronics... So why am I shaking?"_

Sooner or later, she entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A few parents along with their children, walked passed her, yawning after such a long day.

"Ah, Angela, you're early today!" Fritz Smith flashed a smile at the woman who smiled back.

"Yeah..." Angela simply replied.

"You're sweating," Fritz pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. "Did you run here?"

Angela flinched, "You could say that," she said before eying the animatronics. "Hey, Fritz?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you find anything suspicious about this place?" Angela asked. Fritz Smith is the only day guard that ever worked in this pizzeria so he watches out for the kids if anything goes wrong. A man like him must know something.

Fritz placed a hand under his chin, looking for an answer, "Hmm... I have noticed recently that a few children have stopped coming here all of a sudden." he stated.

"What?" Angela widened her eyes.

"Yeah," the Guard nodded. "Just the other day, a kid came here and was never found by her parents. They just came in an hour ago, questioning where their daughter was. Hopefully she's safe. The same incident happen to seven other children. But it happened during every other day."

"Missing children...?" Angela looked down. "Do you think the animatronics have something to do with this?"

"I don't think so," Fritz shook his head. "They love kids and I know that they'll do anything in their power to protect them and help them. I have to say, years ago, their hate for adults started to grow. But once they're around children they are at ease. Pretty creepy, though."

"Uh-huh..." That must explain why they harm the Night Guards during the night. They don't like adults because they are always wrong, boring, and in some cases evil. Mike and Angela just got lucky. If Angela had never proved who she was, she would've died.

"Anyway, I have to go," Fritz stood up. "It was nice talking to you, Angela Ackerman." he waved goodbye. Angela waved back before walking to her office.

"Missing children...? A girl...?" Angela questioned to herself as she looked through the papers on her desk. Would this start another missing children incident? Would the missing children end up like...

_Distorted bodies... Wide eyes... Blood... Blood everywhere..._

Angela blinked and started to hyperventilate, her vision suddenly coming to a blur.

_"No... Not this again...!" _Angela shook her head. _"Snap out of it!"_

"Oh? Angela?" a voice came out.

The woman turned her head and became face to face with Mr. Fazbear, "Boss!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here this late?"

The elderly man flashed a small smile at the woman, the wrinkles on his face stretching out, "I just wanted to check on you. You have been early throughout the past couple of shifts."

"Oh... you know..." Angela forced a smile. "It's best to be early on the job."

Mr. Fazbear nodded, "Good, good. Keep up the good work."

"Um, Boss?"

"Yes?"

Angela hesitated to speak, "Um... Aside from Mike Schmidt, were there any other Night Guards during and before the Bite of '87? I-If you don't want to t-talk about it, that's fine. I'm just curious." she said innocently.

Mr. Fazbear raised a brow, "You are the curious one, aren't you?" he joked before searching through the drawers of Angela's office. "The files of the previous Night Guards are always in this drawer so in case the current Night Guard wants to see who sat in that chair you're sitting on. Hope this helps."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night." Angela smiled at the old man.

"You, too." And then Mr. Fazbear was gone from her sight. The smile from Angela's face was soon wiped away once she went back to the papers.

There were a few profiles that caught Angela's attention.

Jeremy Fitzgerald... Fritz Smith... Scott Thompson... Mike Schmidt... Angela Ackerman...

Angela smirked and contacted Mike.

...

...

...

_Jeremy Fitzgerald_

_Born: August 4, 19XX_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Former Night Guard_

_Fired for tampering with animatronics and odor._

"Tampering with animatronics?" Angela raised a brow. If anything, the animatronics were the ones messing with the Night Guard. She turned to the profile picture of Jeremy: A blonde man with light blue eyes wearing a purple night guard uniform. He had a small smile across his features, making him look somewhat cute and innocent.

Angela turned to the next profile. She was pretty surprised that Fritz took over the night after Jeremy.

_Fritz Smith_

_Born: February 17, 19XX_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Former Day Guard, Ex-Night Guard_

_Fired for unprofessionalism during Night Shift. Hired again for Day Shift. _

"That's messed up..." Angela commented. If Fritz worked the Night Shift, then he must've known about the animatronics acting strange. But how come he's aware of this and doesn't quit his job during the day? Or warn Angela about what happens during the Night Shift.

Then again, Mike was the one who left those recorded messages for her.

Then she turned to the mysterious Night Guard before Mike. This was what she wants to know.

_Scott Thompson_

_Born: ?_

_Age: ?_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Former Night Guard_

_Disappeared on the job. Whereabouts unknown._

Angela widened her eyes, "D-Disappeared on the job?" she breathed shakily.

If this happened, was he stuffed into a suit? Was he caught by the animatronics?

Folding all profiles, including hers and Mike's, she stuffed them into her duffel bag. She looked down at her watch.

1:45 AM

Angela looked through the monitors. They started moving. Probably looking for her. She closed both doors and decided to change her shirt. Angela has noticed that the animatronics only harm Night Guards and can recognize him or her by their purple uniform. So it was a good idea to bring a simple black tank top. She started unbuttoning her shirt and removed the purple blouse, replacing it with her tank top which gave her form a curved shape. She could care less about the scars on her arms.

Angela walked out of her office slowly and went into the dining room. Bonnie was the first to startle her right away.

"Oh! Bonnie!" Angela placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie replied. "We are still not used to interacting with people like you during the night."

"It's because you're so used of trying to kill the Night Guard for a reason I'm still trying to understand," Angela sighed. "Anyway, where's Chica and Freddy?" Angela questioned.

"She's in the kitchen making pizza and Freddy is in the bathroom doing who knows what." Bonnie answered.

Angela yawned, "Seriously? Pizza at this time of the day?" Boy, she could really go for a coffee right now...

But still. It was scary for Angela to be interacting with these characters. After reading the Bite of '87 and what happened to the previous Night Guards, she wondered what will happen to her next.

"How long have you been doing this?" she questioned the purple bunny. Bonnie looked down at her. "If it wasn't for me, would you still harm people? Even me? If you had the slightest chance, would you kill me? Just because I'm an adult?"

Bonnie took a few steps back, a bit baffled by the woman's sudden questions. I mean, yes, yes he and the rest of the animatronics would do whatever it takes to stuff their victim into a suit. But Bonnie has been wondering why that changed after they met Angela. Unlike any other Night Guard, she was different for a reason the animatronics could easily infer. But mentioning this might change Angela's views on them...

"You don't have to answer," Angela forced a smile. "I was just wondering. That's all." she said.

"I'm back," a voice came from the hall to the right. Freddy emerged from the hall, looking somewhat exhausted (for a reason Angela doesn't know why) and took a small glance at Angela and smiling at her. "Hello, Angela." he said to her politely.

Angela smiled, "Hello, Freddy," she replied awkwardly. "U-Um... I'm sorry if I'm out here. It's just that, what's the point in checking out the cameras if we're friends, you know?" she asked nervously.

"I can understand that," the bear nodded. "I promise you, we're on good terms. We won't harm you unless we're forced to."

Angela took a step back, "Forced to? What does that mean?"

"..."

"Fine. Don't tell me," Angela crossed her arms. "Anyway, what do you normally do when the Night Guard is not around?" she asked. The two animatronics shrugged their shoulders. "I guess you guys specialize in killing..." Angela shook her head.

"I'm back!" a feminine voice came out. They three turned their heads and out came Chica with a hot plate of pizza in hand. "Who wants pizza?"

Angela had no choice either way but to accept Chica's offer. When she was younger, she lived up to the rule that if you don't eat Chca's pizza, it would make her sad. Curse those childish instincts...

"It's been a while since we've last saw you, Angela," Chica said to the girl as she ate a slice of pepperoni pizza. "You've changed."

"Yeah..." Angela looked down. She changed a lot.

"What gave you the reason to work here?" Bonnie asked with a hand under his chin.

"I just need the money for life reasons. Nothing special." Angela replied in a vague way.

Freddy noticed this. As a five year old, Angela used to be open with them, telling them everything she knows in specific detail. But as an adult, Angela didn't possess that open quality for a reason he cannot understand.

Humans would usually start off as babies, beings who have no knowledge of anything and are known for their innocence. Sooner or later, they grow to be totally different people. Adults with such knowledge and maturity, it seemed almost boring and disgusting. They are known for being corrupted by society, losing their innocence and happiness. As a child, there are so many things you could do with such vivid imagination and happiness. That is why the animatronics prefer children over adults.

"Anyway, where's Foxy?" Angela questioned the animatronics. All three of them looked at each other.

"He's in the cove," Bonnie answered. "I don't think he wants to be bothered, Angela. You should leave him alone. He'll come out eventually."

Angela frowned and turned to Pirate Cove, "How come no one bothered to fix him?" she asked. "What's the point of letting a worn out animatronic like him stay behind those curtains?"

"It's not like that," Freddy spoke up. "Everyday I would always hear Mr. Fazbear say that they'll try to repair Foxy one of these days. But that day never came." he said.

Angela looked down, "So they're just filling a jar full of false hope? Is that what it is?" she tightened her fist. "It's not fair. Foxy has been living in the dark for a very long time and no one even bothered mentioning him... He must feel really lonely."

No one deserves to be forgotten.

"But then you came along!" Chica spoke up, a tint of happiness in her voice. "When Foxy found out you were here, he was really happy!" she said. "He actually believes that maybe, just maybe, you might be able to bring him back! You might be the one Mr. Fazbear needs to be convinced in putting Foxy back together again!"

Angela took a few steps back, her cheeks turning into a dark shade of red, "M-Me?! I-I don't even know anything about fixing an animatronic. Let alone Foxy." she protested.

"Let the mechanics do that job," Chica smiled. "You might be able to bring Foxy out of that cove of his. Ever since the Bite of '87, he hasn't been himself. Maybe you can draw out your love to fix Foxy in the inside."

Angela didn't respond to that. Such a childish thought. Not to mention a dramatic one, too. There was no way Angela can do that. Not at all.

But still...

Angela forced a laugh, "Such a weird sense of hope," she said. "But if you say so, then I have no choice, huh?"

"Good luck." Bonnie grinned as he watched Angela walk to the Pirate Cove.

Pulling back the curtains slightly, Angela was shocked at how close she was to Foxy when she entered the cove. She gasped and took a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said. "Were you listening to the conversation?"

Foxy simply nodded. Angela laughed awkwardly.

"You know," she spoke. "You don't have to stay in the cove the entire time. You came come out if you like," Besides, it gets boring when not everyone comes to the party. "Is my existence here affecting you in such a weird way?" Angela wanted to know. If she's ever going to reach Foxy, she must find a way to get on his good side.

Foxy looked down at Angela, unable to meet her gaze. He finally spoke, "Not really."

Angela frowned, "It's okay if you say that you don't want to harm me," she said, making the fox widen his eyes. "I understand." Foxy looked down at her arms, where her scars were visibly shown. Angela didn't say anything.

Something in her heart told her to do something. Say something. Bring Foxy out and help everyone in the pizzeria.

Angela made a fist, "It's so boring in here," she said before grabbing Foxy's hand. "Come on! Let's get out of here and play!"

_The sweet little laughter of a five year old... That closed eye smile followed by innocence and bravery..._

Foxy blink before being dragged out of his cove by Angela who kept a tight grip on his hand.

"There's Foxy!" Bonnie spoke up. "It got boring before you finally came out of that cove of yours! The Night Guard is sitting there-"

Angela flashed a look at the bunny.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Bonnie said as Angela shook her head.

"You guys have to get used to the fact that the Night Guard isn't as bad as you think," she frowned. "Anyway, what should we do before six?"

...

...

...

"Oh god, Foxy don't come out yet!" Angela muttered under her breath as she stood in her office, checking the cameras for the other animatronics. Although the animatronics are used to scaring the guard, Angela decided to just get along with it for fun. Besides, they are not going to stuff her in a suit anymore. She looked at the battery life. "What?! I'm at five percent?!" she gasped. "Five percent?! Oh no! This is bad!"

Two minutes later...

"I'm going to lose! I'm going to lose! Oh god! Oh no! Come on! Come on! No! No!"

0%...

Before Angela knew it, Freddy's music can be heard and all the doors opened...

...

...

...

Mike looked down at the address on the paper and walked into the apartment Jeremy Fitzgerald lived in. It has been known that he used to work at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the one with the toy animatronics. Right now, Jeremy is supposedly around his late 30s and is currently working as who-knows-what. Angela has already told Mike what to ask so this is basically like an interview.

Once Mike reached Jeremy's door, he decided to contact Angela to ask if she wants to talk to Jeremy herself.

"Angela, come in, Angela," Mike spoke through his walkie-talkie. "Angela, do you hear me?" There was a small muffling in the background, followed by a small scream. "Angela?! You there?!" he widened his eyes. "Angela!"

_"No! No! No!" _Angela's voice could be heard on the other line. _"Stop!" Bzzz! "Not there! Not there!" Pssshh! "I'm very ticklish!"_

Mike widened his eyes and smiled, "Ah, I see," he said. "Have fun, Angela." he smiled warmly before walking into Jeremy's apartment.

...

...

...

"Stop it! It tickles~!" Angela laughed as she tried to pry Bonnie's and Foxy's tickling hands away from her sides. "Stop! Ha ha ha! I can't breathe!"

"You agreed to the penalty!" Bonnie said. "You lost and this is what you get!"

"No! Ha ha ha! Ethan, stop!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped, giving Angela a chance to catch her breath.

She looked up at all of them, who didn't move at all.

"Guys, you alright?" Angela questioned the animatronics. Suddenly, something popped up in her face.

It was Bonnie with eyes at all. All he said was:

_**IT'S ME.**_

Angela fell back, almost knocking a chair over before Freddy helped her up.

"Woah, you alright?" he asked.

Angela blinked, taking in deep breaths, "Yeah... I guess so..." Just what was that all of a sudden?

Ding dong!

6:00 AM

Yaaayyy!

Angela gasped, surprised at how fast time could be. When she looked back at the animatronics, they were somehow back to their usual spots, like magic. She widened her eyes and felt a small tug on her hand. Angela turned to Foxy before letting go of his hand.

"Oh right," she sighed. "You should go back to your spot now," she said. "I'll see you tonight, I guess. Today is the day I'll get my paycheck for the week. So..." Angela started to grab her things and head for the door. "I'll see you later."

Foxy tilted his ears down, making a sad look, "I'll miss you."

Angela stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes before softening her look. She turned back to Foxy before grabbing his hand again and bringing him to his cove.

"It's alright, Foxy," Angela smiled. "I'm not going anywhere that'll put me in harm's way," she hugged the animatronic fox warmly, her heart melting. Foxy widened his eyes, unable to return the hug. Once Angela released him, she looked into his golden eyes and smiled, giving a small kiss on his nose before leaving.

Foxy made a small smile before retreating to the far corner of the cove, into the darkness.

If only he could tell Angela: **_"It's me."_**

**Done with this chapter! :) I am satisfied with the length and how Night 4 turned out to be. But this is not even close to the REAL beginning of the whole story. No... We're not even there yet.**

**Review please and tell me what you like about this chapter, what caught your attention the most, what you loved/like, and what do you think will happen in the next chapter. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Known and Unknown

**Chapter 9: Known and Unknown**

**A/N: Damn! I'm so surprised at the amount of reviews I'm getting! Thank you! :D **

**Guest: :)**

**THE real assistant: Ha ha! So true about that hint coin! :D I really loved the Professor Layton series. :) Thank you!**

**Guest (another one): I am! XD**

**Guest (another one AGAIN): Thank you! You won't be disappointed! :)**

**Coldjack007: Thank you and Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

Angela knew this was her last day for this week. Even though she was planning on quitting her job today, she decided not to. Angela wanted to finish what she started and the only way to that is by keeping her job at the place where she'll find the most information, the source of everything, where it all started.

Now she's heading to Mike's location, or should I say, Jeremy Fitzgerald's apartment. It wasn't far. It was only a thirty minute walk and before Angela knew it, she was sitting in Jeremy's room, sitting next to Mike and drinking coffee.

Despite it being so many years after working at such a young age, Jeremy didn't seem as old as Angela thought. His blonde hair was just a bit longer and he grew a bit of hair around his chin. His large eyes didn't lose its innocence either. He seemed rather nervous up to this point. Probably because he didn't like the subject of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Hi," Angela forced a smile towards Jeremy. "My name is Angela Ackerman and I am the current Night Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." she said as she took out her hand.

Jeremy shook it and made a nervous smile, "J-Jeremy Fitzgerald, nice to meet you Angela."

"And I'm Angela's friend slash partner, Mike Schmidt." said man grinned as he wrapped an arm around Angela.

Angela flashed Mike a look before speaking again, "Yeah. He knows," Angela said to Mike before turning to Jeremy. "Anyway, we would want to know more about the pizzeria since we all know the animatronics were trying to kill us."

"Yeah. They have a free roaming mode, but for an unknown reason, they tried to kill me." Jeremy looked down.

Angela turned to Mike, "You didn't tell Jeremy what happened to us?"

"I didn't want to mess the story up for you." Mike shrugged his shoulders. Angela shook her head before explaining to Jeremy what has happened from chapter three all the way to now.

...

...

...

"But how is that possible?!" Jeremy exclaimed in shock. "If it was that easy to communicate with them, how come that didn't happen to me?!"

"I don't know," Angela replied. "The other night, Bonnie told me that I was different from the rest of the workers. After all, I knew them all ever since I was five. Once I told them who I was, they remembered me. Maybe the other Nights Guards have never been to the pizzeria when they were younger, so they are only seen as mere adults by them." Angela explained.

"That's a possible theory," Mike nodded. "But I still find it badass that you were able to handle, like ten animatronics each night!" Mike smiled at Jeremy.

"T-Thank you," the blonde looked down. "Also, if I may add, it must be true about the whole adult thing because after I moved to the Day Shift, before I got fired, the animatronics would just give you this glare... It stares into your soul." he shuddered.

"Creepy~!" Mike mused. "Also, it has been known that you were there during the Bite of '87. Did you see who might've caused it?"

"Not really," Jeremy shook his head. "But everyone kept on screaming 'The fox!', 'It was the fox!' something like that." he said.

"How were you able to survive five nights a Freddy's if there were ten animatronics after you with no doors?" Angela asked the blonde.

"Well, all I've got to say is that the phone guy helped me out." Jeremy answered.

"Phone guy?" Angela raised a brow. "You mean Mike?"

"No! Those recorded messages were from me to you. Jeremy and I had the same phone guy-pre-recorded-thingy," Mike said as Jeremy nodded. "Sadly, he died on my fourth night... I think."

Angela and Jeremy widened their eyes, "He died?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mike shrugged his shoulders. "He must've been recording during his Night Shift before I ever came along. Then the power went out, Freddy's song plays, there was banging on the door, groaning, the guy says 'Oh no' and then the call ends from there." Mike explained acting as if it happens every other day of the week.

"How can you be so nonchalant over something like that?!" Jeremy shouted at Mike, clearly in shock.

"Hm? Well..." Mike crossed his arms. "...because ever since I decided to help out on this investigation, made nice with murderous animatronics, being abused by Angela, and dealing with a girl without a frontal lobe, I could care less up to this point. I survived everything. I mean, there could be tons of people who got murdered like that. Me, you, and Angela were the lucky ones."

"You...!"

"Hey guys, speaking of the phone guy, I got his information right here. Sadly, he doesn't have a profile picture." Angela took out the profiles she collected from her office.

Mike and Jeremy leaned forward and read it.

"Yep, he's dead." Mike shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy just widened his eyes.

"And look at this," Angela took out Fritz Smith's profile. "He seems to have witness some of the dangers at night."

"The fool in the glasses?" Mike read the profile. "Well, he has been watching the animatronics during the day."

"Exactly," Angela nodded. "Just the other night, he told me that a few children have gone missing from time to time. None of them have been found."

"Missing children...?" Jeremy raised a brow. "Don't tell me this might be the next missing children incident."

Angela shook her head, "Hopefully not..." she made a worried look. Mike looked at her with suspicion before changing the subject.

"Angela, what about you pick up some food for us?" Mike suggested to the girl. Angela looked up at him with an eyebrow raised."We haven't eaten in a long time and all this thinking is making my stomach growl. Say, Jeremy, do you want anything from McDonalds?"

"I'm really no-"

"That's what I want too! Four large fries, forty piece chicken nuggets, a few sodas, cheeseburgers, and a frappe!" Mike licked his lips with hunger. "Go on, Angela! I already ordered take out, now it's your turn." Mike then started to drag the girl out of the apartment before Angela can even protest. He slammed the door on her and sighed.

Jeremy blinked at Mike's performance before shaking his head, "That was a half-assed move." he commented.

"I had to do that," Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "There is something Angela is hiding from us and whatever it is, it has to be important." Mike has noticed it a lot lately.

Every time the missing children incident was mentioned or the Bite of '87, Angela would just react in such a way that Mike can't understand. She has discussed about the case a lot, but has been avoiding key points that Mike was still trying to figure out.

"Even if I ask Angela, she would make a smart-ass remark and change the subject," Mike sighed. "I don't know what to do with her, man..." he clicked his tongue. Jeremy didn't reply.

"Maybe Angela had a small significance during both events. She did say she knew the animatronics ever since she was five. So maybe she knows something that she's afraid to mention." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, just before I got here, I contacted Angela and heard her receiving a tickle attack from the animatronics. She told me before that they once recognize her as a child. Probably because they still remember her from before," Mike explained. Even so, if she did have a small significance, would that explain why she's trying to be so distant with Mike? Why she would not accept him as a friend or even a partner? "Anyway, let's do some more investigation," Mike sighed as he took out a few papers. "Angela's going to be back soon and I bet she expects us to find something while she's gone. Knowing how she is..."

"Good idea," Jeremy nodded as he leaned in forward towards the newspaper articles. "And... uh... Mike?"

"Yeah?"

Jeremy stood up and swallowed, "I-If this investigation is s-serious, then I'll do my best to support you two along the way! No matter what!"

Jeremy knew that this was a very dangerous and very serious investigation indeed. But, even if he dreaded the place more than anything, he would still want to stop the madness that has been haunting him all these years. Ever since he got fired, he thought it was the end of the horror, but he has been experiencing hallucinations himself, fearing for the worst.

Maybe, with his help, the nightmares will go away and he'll finally understand the animatronics' true intentions.

Mike widened his eyes at the older blonde. For a grown man, he has shown to be quite the scaredy cat.

Mike just smiled, "Psh! You've already been dragged into this situation before you even knew it," he closed his eyes. "But I guess it won't hurt to have another ally on our side."

Jeremy smiled, "Thank you, Mike." he said before the two went on with the investigation.

...

...

...

"Hey, Miss?" a voice came out. Angela stopped in her tracks after a feeling a small tug on her shirt. She looked down and saw the same mysterious boy from the pizzeria, the one who suddenly disappeared from Angela's sight.

"Yes?" Angela spoke to the boy.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned the woman with curiosity.

Angela blinked. Crying? She wasn't crying. She used her fingers to roam her cheeks but didn't feel anything at all.

"I-I'm not-"

"You're crying in the inside," the boy said. Angela widened her eyes, feeling a small tug on her heart. "Did something sad happen?"

Angela couldn't find the right words to say to this boy. Why was he suddenly asking this all of a sudden?!

Instead, Angela decided to dodge this one, "Not really," she lied as she knelt down to the boy's height. "Where are your parents?"

The boy then replied straightforwardly, "They are in the hospital," he said, making Angela widen her eyes. "Two months ago, a purple man shot them and tortured them."

"What?!" Angela gasped. How could a man do such a thing to his parents? Was he after the boy in some way? "T-Then without them, how were you able to support or feed yourself?"

The boy pointed to the place across the street. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

But the boy needs money to buy tickets, order food, or something along those lines.

"The robots are my new friends," he said innocently. "They are very nice."

"Come now." Angela forced a smile. The boy suddenly looked down.

"But suddenly, bad things are happening. My friends from a party disappeared and never returned." the boy said. Angela widened her eyes.

There it goes again. The same rumor about missing children. If this boy has been in the pizzeria for some time now, maybe he can help Angela with her investigation.

"Then come with me," Angela suggested before scooping the boy up in her arms. "My friends and I are doing this super secret investigation that no one should never find out about. You're going to help us solve the case of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Angela smiled.

"Really?!" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! But first, tell me your name so I won't forget about you." Angela said.

"Wait. How can I trust you?" the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Oh right. You think of me as a stranger," Angela forced a laugh. "My name is Angela Ackerman, I am twenty-two years old and live not so far from here," she openly said to the boy. "Nice to meet you."

The boy smiled before introducing himself, "Nathan, age five, I can't tell you where I live but it's nice to meet you." Nathan said before shaking Angela's hand.

...

...

...

"I'm back." Angela said as she entered Jeremy's apartment with Nathan in one arm and a bag full of McDonalds on the other.

Mike, along with Jeremy, rushed into the living room before stopping in his tracks. The two blinked at the boy Angela was carrying.

"Did he come with the meal?" Mike asked before Angela punched his arm. "Ow! What else was I supposed to ask?"

"Here's your food," Angela growled under her breath as she handed Mike the bag of McDonalds she bought with her own money. "Anyway, boys, meet Nathan. I'd just ran into him today and he has some information regarding the pizzeria." Angela stated.

"Then let's hear it." Jeremy said as he took a seat next to Mike.

"Well, recently, a lot of children have been going missing lately and they were never found." Angela summarized.

"The parents were really worried," Nathan added. "The kids would always insist on staying at the pizzeria pass their bedtime and the next thing I knew, I never saw them again. They promised that they would come back the next day, but that day never came." Nathan explained as he took a bite from a cheeseburger.

"Has anyone reported it?" Jeremy questioned.

"I doubt it," Mike answered. "The pizzeria is on its last legs and knowing how Mr. Fazbear is, he would try to cover it up to avoid getting sued."

"I should ask him later on," Angela said to herself before taking a box of French fries and eating it. Nathan then searched through his pocket and took out a few papers, showing the Toy Animatronics together. He handed it to Angela. "Hm?" she looked down at it. "Hey, Mike, I found two more animatronics we've never seen before."

"Let me see." Mike sat next to Angela and caught a glimpse of the two. Jeremy leaned forward before panicking.

"No! Not him! Not him again!" he screamed before accidentally knocking down a bookshelf.

"Jeremy! What's wrong?!" Angela stood up.

"The puppet! Not the puppet! Keep that photo away from me!" he cowered in the corner. Angela looked down at the photo. In the center there was this weird puppet thing with rosy cheeks, a wide smile and purple lines going down his cheeks, wearing some back outfit with white stripes by his wrists and ankles and three buttons by his chest. Now that Angela thinks about it, he did look kind of creepy.

"Jeremy, did you face him during your shift?" she asked.

"Yes!" Jeremy immediately answered.

"But what are you so scared about. Him and the rest of the Toy Animatronics have been scraped years ago," Angela assured. "Did he stand out from the rest?"

"Yes! You have to wind this music box so he won't get you!" Jeremy explained. Mike raised a brow.

"A music box?" Mike pondered on. Angela did the same. There was something she knew she saw was important back at the pizzeria.

But what?

**This was another short chapter once again but at least we got a few more questions to solve. We brought back Jeremy and introduced a new character so... yeah.**

**This chapter completely foreshadows who we're going to meet during the next few chapters and so on. **

**Who do you think and how do you think this will impact this story? Review please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Night 5

**Chapter 10: Night 5, Secret**

**A/N: This chapter is really brief and short. I apologize.**

**THE real assistant: I was planning to make a story for that too but I got sucked into other franchises and... yeah. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thank you for the suggestion, but sorry. I'm not accepting any OCs.**

* * *

_Pre-Night Shift:_

A few hours have passed throughout the day. As much as Angela wanted to do more research, she couldn't think straight. Maybe because it was the first Friday of summer. She hasn't been sleeping for a long time and Jeremy has recommended her to get as much sleep she needs to get ready for the next shift. No matter how stubborn she was, Mike had found a way to get Angela to sleep for the time being.

"Sheesh," Mike sighed as he placed a sleeping Angela on Jeremy's bed. "For a mature woman, she can have her moments that changes my view of her every damn time..." he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the living room.

"Girls are complicated that way," Jeremy retorted as he adjusted the cushions of his couch. "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Mike?" he asked curiously.

"Not really," Mike replied. "To be honest, I've never found any girl that have caught my interest."

"What about Angela?" Jeremy looked up at Mike. "You two have been hanging out for quite sometime now."

"I doubt she has any interest in me," Mike looked away. "She's just using me and after this she said that we'll never meet again. Besides, she's in love with Foxy."

Jeremy went to cough and choke on his drink, a spray of soda hitting Mike.

"The fox?!" Jeremy coughed. "She fell in love with the fox animatronic?!"

"It seems quite obvious to me," Mike shrugged his shoulders as if it was a normal thing. "I mean, I've seen her hug him and kiss him from time to time. She must've cared for him when she was younger, I don't know. Besides, I only think of Angela as the little sister I've never had," Mike said to a shocked Jeremy. "Anyway, I guess I have to get some rest for the day. You should get some rest too, you know. You may never know if Angela will drag you to the pizzeria." he said to Jeremy who nodded.

Nathan on the other hand, left the apartment with no expression across his face.

* * *

_Night Shift: Start!_

Angela looked through the files in the office drawers, her hands trembling due to the fact that she didn't want to think about what happened to the dead Night Guard, Scott Thompson. His whereabouts were unknown to Mr. Fazbear or anyone else who worked at the pizzeria. He was the mysterious type though. There were not much papers about him.

_"A-A-Angela, c-come in, Angela!"_ Jeremy's voice could be heard through Angela's walkie-talkie.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Angela asked the distressed man from the other line.

_"I don't want to keep watch anymore!"_ Jeremy said. _"I'm scared!"_

"Pull it together, man!" Angela growled in annoyance. Honesty, for a competent man who could handle ten animatronics, you would think he would get used to this by now.

Jeremy started crying from the other line, _"I want to go home~!"_

Angela rolled her eyes and turned to Mike, "Can you slap him for me? I'm busy!" she said to Mike who complied either way. Angela looked through the papers. There were some articles about the Toy Animatronics and that they were there to replace the old ones. If so, this might've happened after that whole sanitation problem. Since the old ones were so bad, they decided to replace them since fixing them would cost more.

There was Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Foxy or The Mangle, then there was Balloon Boy and the Puppet.

Just as always, Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were the main ones and The Mangle was known as a kid-friendly version of Foxy but soon turned out to be a take-apart and build-it-back-together attraction. Angela wondered how The Mangle could handle it. Then there was Balloon Boy, who, well... obviously gives out balloons to little kids.

Then there was The Puppet. But it's stated in some papers that he's called The Marionette, a specific type of puppet with strings. It has been known that The Marionette gives gifts to children, something Santa would do, but everyday. A child would always win a boxed present.

Just by thinking about it, The Marionette didn't seem so bad. It was quite cute that he's giving cute gifts to children. But if Jeremy was so terrified of it, then it must be dangerous. I mean, he's tall from the floor to the ceiling.

"Angela?" a small voice came out. Angela turned her head and locked eyes with Nathan.

"Huh? Nathan?!" she gasped. "What are you doing here this late at night? You're not supposed to be here!" she scolded.

Nathan smiled, "I like it here. It gets boring at home and I promised Freddy I'll be here to have fun." he said innocently.

Angela shook her head before smiling, "Okay, then. Just... Be careful." she warned before watching Nathan run off.

"BOO!" Angela felt something jab her on her back. She screamed before facing Mike who was laughing hysterically.

"Don't scare me like that! Jerk!" she yelled at the man before punching him on his arm.

"You should've seen your face! You looked so terrified!" Mike laughed.

"Shut up..." Angela looked away in embarrassment. "You shouldn't be fooling around, you know. We're supposed to uncover this investigation and here I am watching you act like a five year old!"

Mike frowned, "Geez, you're such a killjoy." he muttered. Angela flinched at his words.

_The sound of happy laughter ringing in her ears..._

_The sound of miserable cries invading her hearing..._

Angela slammed her hands on her desk, a loud sound booming from the entire pizzeria, causing everyone to pause in silence.

Mike widened his eyes, unable to see the angry and sad expression behind Angela's hair.

She started to tremble before falling to her knees, Mike hesitated to move.

"You don't know anything do you...?" she said in a hardly audible voice. "You don't know anything about me...!" she said before standing up and walking to the bathroom, ignoring the constant gazes from the animatronics, Nathan, and Jeremy. Mike tried to reach out to Angela but failed to do so.

Everyone turned to Mike and crossed their arms.

"What?!" he glared at them. "I was just sayin'!"

"You had to say something?" Jeremy lowered his eyelids.

"Look who's talking, coward!" Mike growled back. "Honestly, I don't know what's her problem..."

"I think it's best if we just give her some time to herself," Chica suggested. "We know what she's been going through for the past years..."

"What?" Mike questioned. "How do you...?"

"It's nothing, Mike," Bonnie shook it off. "For now you should sit down and think up of an apology!" he crossed his arms.

"What?! I'm a grown man!" Mike protested. "You can't make me!"

Everyone turned to Freddy who started to play his death music.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Geez..." Mike held his arms up in defense as he took the nearest seat next to him and sat down.

...

...

...

Angela looked at her reflection through the mirror, seeing nothing but her adult self. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Get a grip, Angela!" she slapped herself over and over. "Stop acting so weak!" She scolded herself before washing her face, letting the water wash away her tears. Once she looked up at the mirror again, she froze. Her back turned cold and she held in her breath.

What was that on her face?

Purple lines going down from her eyes to her chin, rosy cheeks, hollow eyes with white dots in the center...

Angela blinked and the image was gone.

Was she going mental? Was that a hallucination?

Was that... the Marionette?

Shaking her head, Angela walked back to the dining hall only to be startled by Foxy.

She flinched, "Foxy!" she gasped. "God, stop scaring me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Foxy apologized. "I just want t' tell you somethin'."

"Anything, Foxy," Angela shrugged her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Let's talk somewhere private, first." the animatronic suggested as he placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. He led her to the bathroom where Angela was previously in.

"So what's the deal?" Angela crossed her arms. "If it's about me running off, it was nothing. Just a stupid moment." she said.

Foxy shook his head, "No. 'Tis not just that. Listen, I be knowin' how much ye want to help us all 'n finish 'tis investigation, but ye must stop here."

Angela raised a brow, "What? Why?"

Foxy looked down, "I have noticed that ye've be becomin' too involved wit' 'tis place much fer ye own jolly. 'Tis place be dangerous fer ye to investigate. Ye may get sucked into a situation that ye might never escape from." he warned.

"What are you talking about, Foxy?" Angela questioned before forcing a laugh. "I'm aware of the dangers and I'm confident enough to dodge them. I've been dragged into your problem before I even got here. I want to know why you're this way so I can make you all better so that in the future, no one would have to face this situation ever again. Now that I'm older, I'm able to solve the questions that have been haunting me for years." she explained.

Foxy lifted his eye patch so he can lock eyes with the woman, "Be ye sure ye're not just here fer th' doubloons?"

"Huh?" Angela widened her eyes.

"Ye didn't have to get involved wit' our problems. Ye had a choice to leave 'n live ye life to th' fullest." Foxy never asked Angela to get involved with his or anyone else's problems. Most of his actions were not entirely his doings.

"Are you afraid to hurt me again?" Angela asked as she fingered one of her scars. The animatronic widened his eyes and turned to Angela. "If you're just saying that to protect me, then you've failed. I'm not going to stop what I started and I know that there is something in that metal body of yours that is changing this pizzeria," Angela said. "So if you want another reason for my actions, let's just say I'm doing this out of sheer curiosity."

"Yarr. But curiosity killed th' sea monster." Foxy went to put his hook near her throat. Angela widened her eyes before looking away.

"I don't care anymore," she said before hugging the animatronic fox. "I don't know why... But all of you seem so sad... So desperate... So angry... I want to start all over... I want to fix the place that I used to call home... So please... Let me help you, Foxy!"

Up to this point, Angela didn't know what triggered her sudden actions. But in this situation, it was needed. Just some warmth before the cold stress kicks in. Besides, even if she dies, it won't be in vain...

Hopefully...

**Die in vain? Do you think this might foreshadow a chapter? *laughs evilly***

**Anyway, this chapter was for those in need of a Foxy/OC moment. ;)**

**Note: Tell you what: For every short chapter, I'll write a cute short/drabble to make up for the chapter. Let's just say it's a side story to ease the tension. ;) If you want one, review and tell me if I should do it.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Night 5 (continued)

**Chapter 11: Night 5, Payment**

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter again. But enjoy.**

**Guest: No comment... XD**

**THE real assistant: Sure, I'll accept that drabble request. ;) Thank you!**

* * *

"You got it?"

"Yes I do?"

"You won't scare me this time?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Okay. Uh... Jeremy, keep the animatronics busy. Mike and I have to check out something."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Besides, they trust you... I think."

"Fine."

Angela shut both doors in her office and waited for Mike to play the calls that the phone guy left. After a few discussions, followed by a few arguments, Mike and Angela have made nice once again. Although, in Freddy's opinion, despite having Nathan with them, Angela, Jeremy and Mike were the real children in this pizzeria despite them being fully grown.

Mike played the recorded messages that came from the phone guy as Angela listened carefully, trying to pick up a few key sentences that could be useful. Sadly enough, Angela didn't find anything. So she decided to record the recorded message on her recorder.

Stealing or taking the phone wasn't right.

"I'll check out these messages tomorrow," Angela stated. "But still, what I want to know is how the body was disposed after Freddy stuffed him."

"Shouldn't you ask the bear himself?"

"No. That would make the situation awkward. Also, I don't want to upset him," Angela shook her head. "In addition, you shouldn't be so careless when you talk. There are some subjects that might... trigger them."

"Trigger them?" Mike questioned.

"I have noticed recently that their eyes turn black and they are forced to attack us. I don't know about that, but I should check their AI as well. There must be something wrong with it that's messing up with their behavior." Angela explained. Throughout the past hour, Bonnie and Chica have snapped, causing everyone to hide until they return back to normal. It was just a small precaution. Nothing special.

So after that, they opened the doors and walked back to the dining room. Chica has already prepared pizza for everybody, and there is only an hour left before Angela's shift ends.

She walked around the pizzeria aimlessly, searching for something to do. That was when she found the Prize Corner. She never expected to find a lot of cute things by the Prize Corner. They even made plush toys out based on Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. She searched for a Foxy one but was unable to find it.

"I guess everyone forgot about Foxy..." she sighed before her cheeks turned bright red. "Stupid, childish memories...!" she hissed under her breath. Angela looked through the shelves of the prize corner and played with a few of the toys, giggling childishly in the process.

"Someone's having fun." a voice came out. Angela flinched and accidentally knocked down a shelf with her head, a large box falling by her feet in the process.

"Mike?!" Angela blushed in embarrassment as Mike helped her up to her feet and adjusted the shelf. "Don't do that to me!"

"And you said I was the childish one." Mike laughed.

Angela huffed, "Shut up! Just... don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Why do you want to keep that a secret? It's cute to see you happy. For once," Mike smiled at the younger girl. Angela pouted as he patted her head. "Oh, I see. You want to play the tough one in our group, huh? You're not so tough now since I caught you in a childish act."

"Careful," Angela glared at Mike. "I've been taking karate and judo classes when I was nine, so don't push it." she hissed.

Mike raised his arms up in defense.

"Anyway," Angela spoke up. "You, Jeremy, and Nathan should hide somewhere or get ready to sprint out of this place before six. We have, like, ten minutes."

"I know," Mike nodded. "Hey, how about in the mean time you say goodbye to the animatronics before you leave." Mike suggested to the woman.

"I was planning to do so..." Angela trailed off. "But I got another idea."

"Hm?"

"Just get ready before six." Angela smiled before heading to the dining room, Mike followed suit.

"Oh. Angela, it's almost time." Jeremy spoke up with a smile as he carried a sleeping Nathan in his arms.

"I know." Angela replied, a small sensation forming in the pit of her stomach as the time went by.

"This is something new to experience," Bonnie spoke up. Angela turned to him. "You're actually the first to permanently stay here after five nights at Freddy's. These two either quit or got fired," Bonnie turned to Mike and Jeremy. "Whatever the case may be, you're staying here for real."

Angela looked down with an uneasy smile, "...Yeah..."

"Angela, you are staying, right?" Chica asked.

"O-Of course I will." Angela hesitated on her sentence.

"So even after this investigation of yours, you will stay with us, right?" Chica didn't want to lose Angela again. Not this time. She wants to know if Angela's just here to get rid of her curiosity or here because she truly wants to help them and that she missed them.

Angela tried to meet Chica's gaze but failed to do so, "I... I..."

"Chica, let's not overwhelm her with so many questions," Freddy placed a hand on Chica's shoulder. "She's already trying to answer the questions that are already stressing her." Freddy said. Chica looked back at Angela and back to Freddy.

"Okay." she nodded.

"Come on, let's get on stage," Bonnie smiled at the chicken animatronic before they went up on stage. "See you on Monday, Angela." Bonnie winked at her before freezing in place.

After waving to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, Angela turned to Foxy and smiled, "Listen closely when I speak to Mr. Fazbear," she whispered in his ear. "It's a surprise."

Foxy lifted his eyepatch, giving a questioning look to an excited Angela. Before he can speak, the shift was over.

Ding dong!

Yaaayyy!

6:00 AM

"Go! Go!" Angela alarmed Mike and Jeremy as they waved goodbye and exited the pizzeria in one piece. Foxy retreated his cove and Angela dusted herself off.

Mr. Fazbear walked into the pizzeria with a check in hand. Once he caught sight of Angela, he smiled and waved the check at her.

"First week on the job and you passed," the man smilled. "Here's your check."

Angela smiled at the man before speaking, "Actually, Mr. Fazbear..." Angela hesitated. Mr. Fazbear frowned. Foxy listened carefully to the conversation at hand.

"Don't tell me," he looked away. "You want to quit your job-"

"No!" Angela snapped right away. "I'm planning on using my check right here, right now." she declared. Foxy leaned forward. Mr. Fazbear raised a brow. If she's planning on buying something here, there is not much that can be bought around one hundred and fifty dollars. Aside from the Prize Corner, that is.

"What would you want to buy with this much money?" Mr. Fazbear asked the girl.

"I know this may not be enough," Angela looked down as she gripped her check tightly. "But I want you to use this money... to fix Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Foxy widened his eyes in shock. It wasn't a question, more like a command coming from Angela. Him? Get fixed?

The boss widened his eyes, "Foxy?"

"Yes," Angela furrowed her brows. "It's not fair for an animatronic like him to stay in the dark for far too long. You may not have noticed but there are a few kids who believe Foxy should be given another chance," Angela placed a hand over her beating heart. "I'm one of them!" Angela said to the man as she handed him the check. "Take it! I'll work tomorrow if I have to. Or the day after that. For Foxy, I'll do it!"

Suddenly, the pizzeria turned bright and the atmosphere shifted. Angela stared into Mr. Fazbear's eyes as if she was hypnotizing him.

Mr. Fazbear looked down at the check and back to Angela, "Are you sure you want to go with this?" he asked unsurely.

Angela nodded, "Yes. I'm positive."

"Then you've got yourself a deal," Mr. Fazbear smiled as he shook Angela's hand. Angela widened her eyes and smiled wide. "I better see you tonight, Angela." Mr. Fazbear said before smiling and walking to his office.

"Thank you, sir," Angela smiled. She turned to Pirate Cove, trying catch a glimpse of Foxy through the small crack of curtains. Before she knew it, she was pulled into the cove and was hugged tightly by Foxy. Angela softened her expression. "You're welcome."

...

...

...

"You did what?!" Mike gasped at Angela in shock. Angela already told Mike and Jeremy what she did to her check and that she wanted Mr. Fazbear to fix Foxy. I mean, yeah, what they're doing to Foxy is good and all but why give up her paycheck, or fix an already broken murderous animatronic.

"Stop shouting. You're spitting on me," Angela hissed at the older man. "I did what I have to do. Besides, once this investigation is over, it's best for the pizzeria to gain a lot of publicity so they can surpass Chuck E. Cheese. A lot of kids in this generation must experience the wonder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"What caused you to change your attitude is something the universe will never know..." Mike sighed. Angela kicked him on the shin.

"Ow!

Jeremy shook his head with a sigh, "You two..." he then turned on the television and flipped it to the news.

_"Breaking news; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria under investigation today..."_

Everyone jolted up.

"Turn it up, Jeremy!" Mike ordered.

"Okay!"

_"Recently there have been a few reports concerning children disappearing from the pizzeria and so far, none of them were found. Parents, Guardians, family and friends have gathered here today to pray for the sake of their loved ones..."_

"It happened that quick?!" Angela gasped. "I just left the place!"

"Oh god and you sacrificed your paycheck for someone that may never get fixed up to this point if people are planning to protest and sue." Mike said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"F*** you, Mike!" Angela yelled at the man before punching him on the arm.

**Yeah... I'm going to end this chapter here. I'm not going to guarantee that I'll show Angela's time during Night 6 and 7, maybe I'll just summarize it during the next chapter or so before things get serious. :/**

**Anyway, here's a small drabble suggested by: THE real assistant. Enjoy!**

**FNAF Side Story #1:**

Angela tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. To her left was the four animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy and to her right was Mike Schmidt. In order for Mike to go through this investigation (without getting killed) and to fully trust (and forgive) them, the animatronics are forced to apologize to Mike for trying to kill him.

But that was the hard part.

No matter how hard they tried, the animatronics would act up and they would attack Mike for a reason Angela was still trying to figure out.

"Okay, let's try this again," Angela spoke up. "So this can get over with, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, when I count to three, you all say sorry and then Mike would forgive you. Got it?"

The animatronics nodded.

"Remember, Mike is a good guy. He means no harm!" Angela added. "One... two..."

"SCCRRREEEEE!" Bonnie attacked Mike for the fifth time. It took about a minute for him to get off of Mike, a minute for Angela to recover from the sudden shock, and another minute for Mike to recover as well.

"One more time," Angela shook her head. "Wait, before you speak, I'm going to the bathroom real quick."

"What?! You're leaving me here alone?!" Mike exclaimed. "With THEM?!"

Angela glared at Mike, "Make nice!" she yelled before heading to the bathroom.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Ding dong!

Yaaayyy!

6:00 AM

"Wow. Shift is over..." Angela yawned. "Mike! Is it over- MIKE!" Angela widened her eyes and rushed to his side. Mike was on the ground, clutching his chest in fear. "What happened? Did they apologize to you yet?"

Mike opened his eyes and turned to the animatronics who were back on stage, "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!"

**XD Short I know. Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Success and Failure

**Chapter 12: Success and Failure**

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter again. But enjoy. Happy New Year to my followers! :D**

**THE real assistant: Thank you! :D Yeah, I have noticed that Foxy has been getting the spotlight a little too much in my story so it wouldn't hurt to let the rest of the animatronics to speak, namely Bonnie. ;) Nice theory about Nathan though. But once the Marionette comes into the story, I bet all of the readers would start crying since the Marionette has the biggest role in the whole Five Nights at Freddy's plot. ;)**

* * *

Such a pain...

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is under secret investigation.

A lot of children have been going missing and the pizzeria was kept alive by Nathan and his remaining friends from school. Parents these days just don't give a damn. But parents nowadays have been watching their children from afar and have been nagging their children all day much to the dismay of the Fazbear Crew. Foxy is currently in repair, but Mr. Fazbear have been having seconds thoughts about fixing him.

The missing children incident from years ago have been crossing the minds of concerned parents, causing them to stop bringing their kids to the pizzeria. And since Foxy is being repaired, and if he DID cause the Bite of '87, parents would stop going to Freddy's to prevent another Bite incident.

Seriously, people doesn't know how to move on...

Angela was one of those people. No matter how hard she tried to move on, deep in her heart, she's filled with rage.

Mike and Jeremy on the other hand have been sacrificing their time to support Angela along the way. They didn't have a choice.

The two were forced to accompany Angela throughout her sixth night and they were a given a break during her seventh night.

Angela was the one that endured all of the stress. She lived on coffee and pizza and read all of the papers she could find.

During Night 6, Foxy was out to get some repairs so she had some time with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The scary part was that Freddy and Bonnie had made two attempts in stuffing Angela into a suit, which failed. Freddy was shocked by his actions that day and took a small distance from Angela for the time being. Bonnie on the other hand, had tried his best to show Angela that he can still be trusted despite his sudden murderous actions. In addition, Angela has been feeling strange during Night 6 and had been hearing things.

It was some kind of broken voice followed by a familiar child's laughter and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Also, Angela has been replaying the phone guy's messages for quite sometime now and she has wrote every single word down and underlined what was important and some things to keep in mind in case something happens to her one of these days; and then she would break down the message into a page full of key terms.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Then there was that other message that sent shivers down her spine.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***"_

Those moaning sounds though... It sounded like a zombie has been brought back from the dead. When Freddy's death music played, it would seem as if the phone guy lost power when he was recording.

It really scared her.

She was able to get ahold of Jeremy's messages, too.

_"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! _

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. **Uh, those are from the previous location.** We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever. _

_**One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...**I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. _

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." _

Angela did the same to almost all of the messages.

Except one.

It was during Mike's shift, the fifth night, when a strange phone call was heard. It had some creepy, glitchy, demonic voice and it spoke in some sort of code that Angela couldn't understand. But she was too terrified to check into it further.

During Night 7, Angela stood away from the animatronics as far as she can. She kept on hearing a child's laughter followed by some broken voice that kept in monotone for like a minute. She experienced hallucinations with Bonnie and Freddy's faces popping out at her saying:

**_IT'S ME._**

It terrified her to no extent but she still gave in when Freddy and Bonnie tried to comfort her. Chica even made pizza for her to calm her down. Although it had a somewhat effect on Angela, the nightmares soon kicked in every time she fell asleep.

Mike would always wake up to the sound of Angela every time she started screaming and thrashing on his bed. He would always be there to calm her down, despite her stubborn protests. Each day she would get more cranky due to the lack of sleep and Mike could clearly understand it because he went through that whole situation as well. Although it still ticked him off every time Angela yelled at him or acted mean towards him.

But it gave Angela a reason to continue this investigation further. The nightmares were proof that she cannot escape what has been done.

To Angela, she was thankful for the nightmares no matter how terrifying they were. The other side of her wanted to cry and shoot herself for being so stupid. There were no words to describe how Angela's other self felt. But Angela herself locked the weak side of her so she can never get hurt critically...

Today was Monday, and Foxy was supposed to arrive after repairs today.

As much as Angela want to put on a smile, she just can't. Here she was at Jeremy's place for the day while Mike worked his day shift at the diner.

Jeremy sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well..." Angela yawned. "All I've got say is that I've noticed the strange language the phone guy has been using." Angela stated as she read what she underlined in the phone guy's script.

"What makes you say that?" Jeremy straightened his back.

"First of all, he keeps saying 'they' when referring to the staff and employees. He was supposed to know who they are if he used to work before Mike." she said.

"But when he contacted me, it was before Mike." Jeremy corrected.

"I know but with you, however, he still uses that language."

"What are you trying to imply here?"

"I mean, how can a guy know about the animatronics without working there? Also, if he took over before Mike, how come he still decided to work there if he knows about the dangers?" Angela questioned a confused Jeremy. She then grinned. "Simple. He used to be the old Night Guard before you who moved to the Day Shift. Remember, he said the old Night Guard used to work there before he shifted to the day shift after complaining about conditions. If he used to work during the night shift before you, then he must've learned by experience about what you're supposed to do to survive against the animatronics before leaving."

"That's true!" Jeremy widened his eyes. "But wait... Then why would Mr. Fazbear rehire him before Mike's time?"

Angela placed a hand under her chin, "That's true. But these messages were pre-recorded so who knows when those messages were recorded. You didn't die but who knows if Freddy plays his death music when the power runs out. Then again, there weren't doors in your time..." Angela then threw all of her papers in the air after growling in frustration. "Agh! This is so complicated!" she growled before slumping on the couch next to Jeremy.

"I-It's going to get better soon," Jeremy said, trying to ease Angela's tension. "Besides, it's only the second week of summer. It's just the heat."

Angela softened her expression before crawling onto the blonde's lap, startling Jeremy.

"I used to have friends back then," she said softly. "We used to go to a water park every summer when it gets hot..." she trailed off before furrowing her brows, the image of her friends flashing in her mind once again. She stood up, before walking into the bathroom, leaving a confused yet suspicious Jeremy alone...

**End of this chapter. In this chapter I decided to summarize Angela's progress through investigation and how Mike and Jeremy were affected throughout the past nights. I would also like to say that I am grateful for the wonderful PMs everyone's sending me on my inbox and the beautiful and encouraging reviews. It feels great to have these nice comments about this story. **

**Have a Happy New Year and let's welcome 2015! **


	13. Chapter 13: Rebuilt

**Chapter 13: Rebuilt**

**A/N: I'm so happy today! It's 2015 and we're entering a year full of brand new... stuff. XD Anyways, let's get on with the reviews and then the story!**

**DerpJJ: Yes, she will tell them but that's going to take place WAY later in this story. ;) Happy New Year!**

**MetaWolf56: Thank you! And I'll keep that list in mind. :)**

**THE real assistant: Who killed phone guy? Hmm... I mean, it seemed obvious that he was caught by the animatronics due to the background music and when I mean the animatronics I mean ALL FOUR. That's going to leave a mark though... XD**

**Foxylover: Thank you!**

**Tyson: Thank you, and yes there will be a happy ending... *cough* exceptforafew *cough***

**MetaWolf56 (again): Thank you and yes, I love the Living Tombstone and yes, I will play the song "It's Been So Long" but it won't be sung by the Marionette. I found another song that I think would fit one of the situations Angela will have to face (And yes, Marionette will sing during that time).**

**Yeah... I'm glad I didn't BS my way through too. XD**

**XD I see what you did there with his name. I think Marionette is a boy. Oh, and yes, I've just started reading Reborica's FNaF comics and yeah, you got it right about Jeremy! :D I just love how they portray him and I thought it would fit in the story in a cute way since, come on, everyone's stuck in a creepy and scary situation.**

**Guest: NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE SOOO MUCH NOPE! XD I would do the same thing!**

**Firefox: Oh... well Happy Birthday! XD Thank you! :D**

* * *

"You know, Angela," Mike sighed as he arrived from the diner he worked at. "My apartment is not your little research facility."

"Shut up. You agreed to this investigation so you're going to give me enough space and places for me to work." Angela hissed before slumping down on his desk, exhausted.

"Why can't you work at your own place?" Mike questioned the woman.

"There are just some things there that are private." Angela replied.

So far, her research on the Bite of '87 was closed to a halt for the time being and the information coming from the phone guy (Jeremy's time), has told her a few things regarding the animatronics. It would seem that they used to be tied in to a criminal database, but after one of his calls, he had mentioned that someone used a yellow suit and that the animatronics weren't acting right.

But the thing was, Jeremy was moved to work at the dayshift and then Fritz took over for the night before getting fired. In addition, the phone guy said that he was supposed to take the night shift after Jeremy. That part got her confused. If Fritz was the phone guy, then how come Fritz isn't dead yet? The phone guy died between Jeremy and Mike's timeline. Jeremy got fired in 1987... Mike left his job during 1993... Angela is currently working at Freddy's in 2003...

She hasn't gotten any call from the phone guy, so it had to be before her time at least.

The missing children incident from years ago and the Bite of '87 never crossed her mind, but that's what's making this investigation a little more confusing. So far, she was just focused on the Night Guards and what do the animatronics have against them.

To be honest, Angela was trying her best to dodge the key points in this investigation that might lead to her... sadness... to put it lightly.

Also, Foxy was coming back from the repair shop today but Angela was too stressed out to go back to Freddy's. That was until Mike, Jeremy, and Nathan persuaded her to go. The three have noticed that Angela had a place in her heart that cherished the memory of the pizzeria, including Foxy. It was annoying, but hey, what are you supposed to say to three boys who are obviously against you when it comes to childish things. It was cute though so she complied to their request either way.

Angela smiled to herself at the thought as she doodled on her paper. She sucked at drawing, but it can't hurt to relieve the stress...

"What are you doing, Angela?" Mike peered from Angela's shoulder with a grin plastered across his face. Angela flinched and covered her drawing right away.

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered. "Just investigating!"

"If its mystery work then show me." Mike said as he reached for Angela's paper.

"No!" she snapped as she covered the picture with her arms. Suddenly, Mike tickled her sides, making Angela vulnerable as he snatched the crappy drawing from her.

He started to laugh, "Oh my god! You drew that?!" Mike grinned as Angela hid her face in embarrassment. "It's not bad. It's actually pretty adorable. Who is that red haired boy with you?" Mike looked down at the simple doodle of a red haired little boy with a girl who seems to be the younger version of Angela.

The woman hesitated to respond, she lowered her eye lids and sighed, "Just an imaginary child... No one special." she lied bitterly. Mike looked into the picture closely before putting it in his pocket.

"Foxy will be performing tonight at a children's birthday party," Mike said. Angela widened her eyes. "Nathan told me."

Angela stood up from her seat, "Then let's go. You may never know if another Bite is going to happen."

Mike nodded in agreement before he and Angela exited his apartment.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up after so many years." Mr. Fazbear frowned at the sight of Mike Schmidt who shot a warning look back at him.

"Boss," Angela gripped Mike's arm. "Mike is just a friend of mine. We were invited by a boy to come to this party," she said the half-truth/lie. "Besides, I was the one who requested for you to fix Foxy. So... please." Angela frowned.

Mr. Fazbear sighed, "You're lucky this little plan of yours was successful," he said as he waved a finger at her. "But since this place is under investigation and under attack by some people, be sure you pray that this won't affect the money you sacrificed."

"I understand, sir." Angela nodded her head before Mr. Fazbear walked away.

"What an ass..." Mike commented. Angela sighed.

"Don't say that. He's just old."

"A little too old if you ask me..." Mike said before following Angela around the pizzeria.

* * *

_Five year old Angela gripped the sleeve of Zach's sweater tightly as she followed him to the Pirate Cove. Zach has told Angela all about his favorite animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox and despite her awe, Angela was shy to get near the animatronic fox himself._

_Zach grinned before he stopped in his tracks._

_"Angela, don't be so shy!" he laughed at her nervousness. _

_"Can we meet him later?" Angela suggested before looking up at Zach with innocent eyes._

_"Too late. We're right here at Pirate Cove," the red-haired boy shook his head. "I'll introduce you to him. Hey, Captain Foxy! You in there?" Zach called out to the animatronic behind the curtains. "Hmm... I guess the staff told him to leave the stage to find you..." the boy muttered._

_"Huh?!" Angela made a worried look as she held onto Zach's arm. "T-Then let's leave! I don't want to bother him..." she trailed off before Zach grinned at the person behind them._

_"Too late. He already found you." Zach smiled as Angela hid behind him. _

_Foxy the Pirate Fox looked down at the two with a soft smile before speaking to the red haired boy, "Ahoy, Zach. 'Tis be a while since I last saw ye." he greeted in his pirate accent._

_"Ahoy, Cap'n Foxy!" Zach straightened his back as if he was part of the military. _

_"Avast, thar, I was just lookin' around fer a wee lass who just happens to be turnin' five this day. Have ye seen her by any chance?" Foxy asked Zach whose grin turned wider._

_"You're just in luck, Cap'n!" Zack replied. "She's right here." The red haired boy nudged Angela lightly, causing her to catch a quick glimpse of Foxy before hiding behind Zach again. _

_Foxy smiled before kneeling down to the two's height._

_"Be 'tis th' birthday lass I have be hearin' so much 'bout?" Foxy questioned the two, mostly directed to Angela. "Can ye tell me yer name?"_

_Angela softened her grip on Zach's sweater, "...Angela." she answered before retreating to Zach's back._

_"Angela? That's a pretty name. But wit' pretty name comes wit' a pretty face. Come on, Angela. Smile fer me. Don't be shy." Foxy said to the little girl softly._

_"It's alright, Angela. He doesn't bite." Zach said to Angela. _

_The five year old looked up at her friend. He nodded. Angela moved a strand of hair to one side of her face before stepping away from Zach, revealing her small form. Foxy lifted his eye patch before examining the little girl before him. She walked up to him then stopped, looking somewhat hesitant and shy. Sooner or later, Foxy felt the girl's warmth on him as Angela hugged him. She looked up at Foxy and smiled._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Cap'n!" Angela smiled._

* * *

"Angela...! Angela! Hey! Snap out of it!" Mike said to the woman as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Angela flinched. "Oh... Sorry." she shook the thought away before blinking.

"You alright?" Mike asked the woman.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Angela nodded as the children in front of her ran up to the Fazbear Crew and Foxy the Pirate Fox after their performance. Angela was glad that she got to see Foxy back in action again. His performance was as flawless as ever just like how it was during her time as a child. It made her want to cheer on and smile and laugh, just like what her five year old self did back then every time she was around the fox.

Once the day was over, Angela took over her shift and Mike was there to support her if anything goes wrong.

The inner child in her was unleashed once all the animatronics woke up. When Foxy got out of his cove, he was surprised when Angela tackled him to the ground in a tight hug.

"You made it, Zach!" she smiled at the animatronic below her. "You're all fixed now and you finally got to perform! You were so cool up stage, Zach!"

Mike widened his eyes, "Is this what you call Character Change*?!" He was so shocked at how Angela can convert from that serious, bitchy attitude to one of a happy-go-lucky little girl.

All the animatronics widened their eyes at Angela as she addressed Foxy as Zach. They fought the urge to... do something to Angela and Foxy did the hardest he could. Mike could've sworn he saw Foxy's eyes turn black for a second or two.

The animatronics could see it in Angela's smile, although she hadn't noticed what she said, it was obvious she mistaken Foxy to the red haired human boy.

Foxy blinked before sitting up.

"Aye. **It's me**." Foxy smiled to an oblivious Angela.

...

...

...

Angela blushed hard once she realized the awkward situation she was in. She crawled off of Foxy and slapped Mike out of sheer embarrassment.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up! Just pretend nothing happened and we're cool!" Angela shot a warning look at Mike before sighing.

...

...

...

Three hours have passed.

Everyone decided to throw a small party for the time being.

It ended before anyone expected.

Mike looked down at Bonnie guitar and examined it.

"So... You just play the same tune every SINGLE day?" Mike exclaimed in shock.

Bonnie nodded, "That's what my AI has. Freddy, Chica, and I do the same skits all over again." And much to the bunny's dismay, a lot of children grew bored of it.

Mike scoffed, "That's why Angela chose Foxy over you guys. Foxy has more original content than you, Freddy, or Chica. Come on, dude, do you know any new songs?"

"Not really..." Bonnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Then let me check your AI. It's just a little rusty." Mike suggested as he held up a wrench. He looked around to find something to open, but the thing was, he's no mechanic or anything of that sort.

"I would go a little lower if I were you." Bonnie spoke up.

Ten minutes later, Mike was able to find the techy computer looking thing inside Bonnie.

"There we go. Now let's see..." Mike looked around.

"Mike, you better not be screwing around with Bonnie's AI!" Angela called out from afar.

"Why not?"

"That's my job and you might get me fired if you tampered with the animatronics!" she warned. "If you want to teach the Fazbear Crew how to learn a new song, just grab the radio in my office and just teach them." Angela suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're really letting Mike do this?" Freddy questioned the younger human.

"Yeah. Besides, if Foxy is fixed with all new capabilities, why can't you three?"

"That's true..." Chica nodded before hugging Angela. "Thank you."

Angela widened her eyes before smiling, "You're welcome, Morgan."

Chica flinched, "Huh?"

"What?" Angela tilted her head to the side.

Freddy shook his head at Chica before the chicken animatronic could do anything.

"And a one, two, three!" Mike counted down before strumming Bonnie's guitar like crazy, trying to match the beat the radio was playing as the whole pizzeria boomed with sound.

"Where did the speaker come from?" Angela covered her ears.

Freddy walked up on stage, "Mike, turn it down!" he frowned before Mike did the unthinkable.

Aside from the fact that he got sucked into his favorite music, the adrenaline got him overboard and caused him to destroy Bonnie's guitar.

Everyone fell silent. Angela face palmed at Mike's stupidity while Bonnie sent him a death glare.

"...Oops." Mike laughed uneasily.

An hour later, Mike and Angela were stuck in the office checking the cameras so they can track Bonnie's movements. Chica and Freddy were shown by the dining hall, shaking their heads at the purple bunny. Foxy just stood silent and watched as the scene took place.

"You had to do that?" Angela sighed as she pinched Mike's cheek as hard as she could.

"I didn't know that struck a chord." Mike grinned. Angela glared at him.

"Stop. Please don't."

"But they're the key to my humor." Mike said innocently.

Angela sighed, waiting for this night to end so she can punch Mike once they get out of here.

**That's all for this chapter. I suck at puns. XD**

**Yeah... Angela tends to abuse Mike from time to time much to the amusement of the animatronics. XD**

**Also, I got this PM saying that, aside from the whole Foxy/Angela pairing, she ships the Mike/Angela pairing too. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but Angela's relationship with Mike is that of a typical sibling one that's all. You can ship whoever you like with anyone, just saying. ;)**

**Character Change: Some sort of power that was commonly used by characters from the anime Shugo Chara!**

**Anyway, this chapter was sort of a simple night to ease the tension and I'm not so sure now when to make things more serious.**

**If you want to just skip ahead to the serious part tell me, otherwise, I will add a few more chapters that hold small key points to the story and some that just has humor and/or fluff.**

**Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14: Disturbing

**Chapter 14: Disturbing**

**A/N: Another chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**THE real assistant: I like what you did there with those puns. XD Thank you for the review and... no. Angela will NOT be stuffed into an animatronic. :/**

**JohnOnofre74: Thank you! :D **

**ryanburnsps3: Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Mike walked around aimlessly around Jeremy's apartment as he took the role as the detective for the day. Angela is currently sleeping in Jeremy's room after feeling slight fatigue and a headache. It was no big deal. It was time for the men to take over.

Jeremy scratched the back of his head as he stared at the computer screen throughout the past hour. He has printed out a few articles regarding Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and handed them to Mike. Mike on the other hand, read Angela's writings on the phone guy's script:

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about **the old location**, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat **negative impression of the company**. Uh... **that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while**, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. **They've** spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, **they** even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?__ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of **criminal database**, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, **we** should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the **second guard to work at that location**. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, **we** switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what **we** know, that **should be impossible**. Uh, **that restaurant** should be the safest place on earth. So while **our engineers** don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were **never given a proper "night mode".** So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's **rigged to be wound up remotely**. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, **but it does affect... one of them**. __Uh, and as for the rest of them, **we** have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be **golden**. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

* * *

_"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. **They** tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, **they** thought the first one was too scary, so **they** redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. **The staff** literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually **they** stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think **the employees** refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. **You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment.** It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

* * *

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, **investigation** going on. Uh, we may end up having to **close for a few days**... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, **Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes**. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. **Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems** \- **we're** not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost **aggressive towards the staff**. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they **encounter an adult, they just... stare**._

_Uh... Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

* * *

Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes out of sheer exhaustion.

"Such a pain..." Mike yawned. He didn't understand the so-called 'important' things Angela bolded or underlined. Hopefully she's planning to explain it to him and Jeremy soon,

"Um, Mike?" Jeremy spoke up quietly, trying not to wake Angela up from her nap.

Mike paused from reading Angela's papers and turned to the man.

"Yeah?"

"I found brand new info about the missing children incident from years ago."

"Let's here it."

Jeremy looked through the papers in his hand and read them, "Um... I-It has been known that at some point in time, a kidnapping and possible murder took place that resulted in five children going missing," Jeremy said. "Initially, two children went missing on the 26th of June, but police later believed that there were five missing children related to the incident. An unnamed suspect was arrested for the crime, but the children's bodies were never found. According to the police, the man dressed up as one of the restaurant's mascots to gain the victims' trust and lure the children in."

"That's pretty messed up. But did they say which mascot it was?"

"No. Not really. But give me the phone script Angela wrote down," Jeremy held his hand out. Mike complied and let the blonde search through Call 6, Night 6. "See? Read this. The phone guy said that someone used a spare yellow suit and that the animatronics weren't acting right."

Mike looked down at the script.

_"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. **Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right.** Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably **take the night shift myself**. Okay, good night and good luck."_

"A yellow suit?" Mike raised a brow. "Could it be Chica?"

"I don't think so, Mike. We haven't seen any evidence if Chica having any stain on her suit or anything. Also, there should be evidence on which suit was violated if the murderer took out the endoskeleton and the crossbeams and wires."

"That's true. I mean, the phone guy did say that it was impossible to fit in the suit with all that painful shit in there..." Mike trailed off. "Even so, were there any thought of where the bodies went?"

"I'm afraid not..." Jeremy replied. "They just... vanished."

Mike pondered on this for a moment, "Wait a sec', Jeremy, you said that the murderer took out the crossbeams, wires... AND the endoskeleton?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So maybe," Mike wandered around the room. "Just maybe, if the murderer used a different suit to lure in five children, and it wasn't Freddy, Chica, Bonnie or Foxy, then maybe there was a fifth secret mascot we've never seen, but the animatronics know about it. The whole mistaking you as an endoskeleton thing may not be as big of an excuse as we thought," There must be a reason why the animatronics are searching for someone. "Maybe there's really an endoskeleton on the loose. They are trying to stuff that endoskeleton into it's rightful suit, the yellow one. The missing mascot. That might explain the empty suit. I mean, why keep a spare suit of a mascot that was never mentioned in the first place?"

Or at least, that was half of the whole truth.

"But if they new that all of us were human in the first place, then why still stuff us into a suit?"

"I don't know about that. Maybe the animatronics were desperate to put their yellow friend back together. However, I have noticed this strange pattern coming from the animatronics and the murderer."

"Like what?"

"I have noticed that the sanitation problem, the missing children incident, the murderer, and the animatronics are connected in some way." Mike grinned to himself, enjoying his role as a detective.

Jeremy leaned forward as if Mike was telling a camp fire story.

"The animatronics' foul odor, the leaking blood and mucus, and the parents' comparisons to reanimated corpses that lead to sanitation problem that took place after the missing children incident..." Mike placed a hand on his chin. "It would seem... That the children were stuffed into the animatronic suits. They never found the bodies... so they must've been stuffed in the animatronics the whole entire time!" Mike grinned wider as Jeremy widened his eyes.

Angela shifted slightly and her breathing hitched. Suddenly, she gripped onto Jeremy's bed tightly before screaming as loud as she can alarming the two men in the apartment.

"NO! NO! STOP! DON'T LEAVE!" Angela screamed, tears streaming down one side of her face as the bed soaked with sweat. "NOOO! NOOOO!" Angela reached for something that wasn't in front of her desperately.

Mike tried to stop her and called her name, only to get slapped away violently. Jeremy scrambled onto the bed and pinned Angela down.

"Angela! Angela!" he yelled at her. "Angela, deep breaths!" the blonde said to the frantic girl. "Calm down..."

Angela stopped squirming instantly and started to breathe heavily. She furrowed her brows in pain. It must be another nightmare.

"Easy, Angela..." Jeremy soothed her. "It was just a bad dream."

Mike narrowed his eyes at the distressed woman in front of him, noticing something was up.

Jeremy placed a hand over her forehead only to flinch at the sudden heat.

"Mike. Angela has a fever." Jeremy said as he exited the bedroom and ran to the bathroom. Mike followed Jeremy.

"How did you do that?" Mike questioned the blonde. "Did you hit a weak spot or something?"

"Not really," Jeremy shook his head as he took out a few pills and a thermometer. "My sister works as a doctor in a mental institute. She has dealt with patients who has suffered from these types of situations."

Mike huffed, "Then how come you worked as a security guard."

"It was a summer job, not a career." Jeremy retorted before returning to Angela's side.

"Well, while you sit around here and play doctor, I'm going to call Mr. Fazbear and tell him that Angela is not feeling well and that she has to take the day off."

Jeremy nodded before going back to Angela...

**That's all for this chapter. This was just another investigation chapter. We are about two or maybe one more stop towards the train of feels so get ready. Don't worry, everything is going to be solved and since FNAF 3 is coming out, we get more clues and theories to the horror game that kept our minds working.**

**Want to get a laugh coming from FNAF? Go to YouTube and watch some SFM Five Nights at Freddy's videos. They are pretty hilarious. XD**

**Next chapter: Chapter 15: Words**

**Review, follow, and favorite please.**


	15. Chapter 15: Words

**Chapter 15: Words**

**A/N: *takes in deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! OH GOD WHY?! **

**I just saw Scott Cawthon's website and it showed a new image of a CERTAIN ANIMATRONIC (I DON'T KNOW, NEW OR OLD) and right next to the animatronic it said:**

_**I AM STILL HERE.**_

**WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S GOING TO CHANGE OUR THEORIES DRAMATICALLY!**

**I CAN'T WAIT! *EXPLODES***

**Anyway, back to the comments.**

**THE**** real assistant: I'm still trying to figure that out about the Toy Animatronics. I think, since the old animatronics were still there, maybe they told the Toys about the Night Guard. I have no clue. I'm still doing research on that. Let's just pray for Angela, Mike, and Jeremy. :/ Ha ha! Unwound Future was the best. :) Thank you! **

**TheW0lfTamer: Why, thank you so much!**

**explosive film: Thanks! :D**

**yorkmanic89: But they're solving _everything_.**

* * *

"Okay~! Open up and say, 'aaah'!" Jeremy smiled as he gave a small teaspoon of medicine to a sick Angela.

Luckily for Mike and Jeremy, Angela didn't have the strength to slap them or even make a sassy remark or comment. She simply complied with Jeremy as she swallowed the disgusting syrupy substance completely as it reached the back of her throat. Angela made a disgusted look. Mike chuckled by the door frame.

"Don't... say... anything...!" Angela tried to threaten him but failed. Her head hurt and she felt uncomfortably warm. Her stomach growled, and she remembered that little adventure in the bathroom an hour ago.

Lying back onto the pillows, Angela pulled the sheets up to her chin and attempted to relax her body. The slightest motion made her sick to the stomach and she fought the urge to hurl.

Mike didn't have any words to describe the situation. Angela's already an adult but she still has to be treated like a baby. Jeremy didn't mind doing this for her though.

"Now go to sleep. We'll be checking on you once in a while." Jeremy said.

"Go on... with... the... investigation... without me..." Angela trailed off as she drifted to sleep instantly.

Mike stood silent as he walked out of the room with Jeremy.

"Now what?" Jeremy questioned Mike.

"I don't know. She did tell us to continue the investigation, but from where?"

"We did, however, find out what happened to the children," Jeremy pointed out. "We could still investigate further on the Bite, the murderer, the phone guy, or the endoskeleton problem." he suggested from what he could easily remember.

"We could still go take over the night shift for Angela," Mike grinned. "Angela has been recently dodging a few facts that we haven't uncovered yet. So while Angela's out of the picture, we could take over and see it for ourselves."

Jeremy flinched, "W-Wait! Wouldn't Angela g-get m-mad?"

"She did say to go on with the investigation without her."

"Yeah! With the evidence we have now!" Jeremy protested. If there's anything scary other than the animatronics, the Marionette, or spiders, it was an angry Angela and Jeremy would like to avoid any conflict that might result in Angela beating him and Mike into a bloody pulp.

Either way, Mike didn't listen to the younger male in front of him. He ran out of the apartment with Jeremy following suit.

...

...

...

"Aww, she's sick?" Chica frowned after Mike told her and the animatronics what happened to Angela.

"Yeah. She has a fever so Mike told Mr. Fazbear that she won't be coming." Jeremy replied, still not happy about working the night shift without Angela's or anyone else's permission.

"So we're here to cover for her!" Mike grinned as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder as if they were best friends. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the office to do some more investigation." and then Mike was out of everyone's sight, leaving Jeremy alone with the animatronics. Well, not all of them. Foxy was currently in his cove. There was nothing to do out there anyway.

He forced a laugh, "So?" he spoke up nervously. "I see you found a new guitar." he pointed out, his sentence directed to Bonnie.

The purple bunny turned to the musical object that was by the stage good as new.

"Yeah. Mr. Fazbear spent half of Angela's paycheck to fix it, or so I've heard." Bonnie replied as if it was no big deal even though it was during the previous night.

"Say, how is Mr. Fazbear?" Jeremy questioned the animatronics. "For a man to deal with the current events and before, he must be really stressed out."

Before one of the animatronics could speak, Nathan walked towards the group, catching everyone's attention.

"N-Nathan!" Jeremy exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here so late?! It's passed your bedtime by now."

Nathan looked down with no expression across his features.

He replied simply, "I can't sleep."

Jeremy knelt down to the child's height, "How did you get in here? Your parents must be worried sick."

"They're in a happy place," Nathan said before taking a few steps back. He looked up at Chica. "I'm hungry. Make me pizza." he ordered with no life in his voice.

Chica flinched, "O-Okay." she immediately complied.

Jeremy watched as she retreated to the kitchen. He wasn't even able to see what was in there.

Freddy glared at him, "You better not poke your nose into anything that might get you into trouble." he said. Jeremy flinched.

"R-Right, Freddy!" he straightened his back. He looked down the hall where it lead to the office. Mike was looked through some papers, acting somewhat frustrated at how complicated the information was. Jeremy softened his expression. Mike is so dedicated to his work, and all for Angela. So the blonde decided to walk around the pizzeria himself to find something useful.

Passing the stage, Jeremy headed for the door that read: _Employees Only_.

Jeremy turned the knob and was startled by a bespectacled man who bumped into him a second later. Jeremy widened his eyes at the man.

"Huh? Fritz?!" he exclaimed. The animatronics turned their heads to the two's direction slightly alarmed by the sudden new visitor in the pizzeria.

The man in glasses looked frantic and was sweating, acting as if he saw a ghost.

"Jeremy?!" Fritz widened his eyes. "W-Weren't you fired long ago?!" he questioned as he closed the door behind him.

"I-I was... But...!"

"Jeremy, who is he?" Freddy asked the blonde male, fighting urge to do something... rash.

"Uh... uh..." Jeremy stuttered over words. Fritz widened his eyes at the animatronics in front of him but didn't say a word.

Nathan rose from his seat and walked calmly to Mike's location.

Bonnie's head started to twitch uncontrollably, his right eye turning black for a second before turning back to normal. Chica then walked in with a plate of pizza in hand before noticing the situation. She dropped the plate, shards crashing on the floor and ran up to Bonnie. She held his arm tightly to prevent him from attacking. She can't afford to let Jeremy get killed and let Angela have another mental breakdown.

"What's he doing here?" Freddy glared at Fritz even though his question was directed at Jeremy. The blonde stepped in front of Fritz in a protective manner.

He swallowed, trying to find a way to protect Fritz, despite knowing him well.

"I... I just lost my glasses around here before my shift ended," Fritz went to cut off Jeremy. "I guess I trapped myself in there." he then adjusted his glasses.

"Hey!" Mike ran into the hall. Nathan walked beside him. "What's going on here?!" He then caught sight of Fritz Smith and widened his eyes. "Jeremy, take Nathan to the office!" Mike ordered the younger man.

"Right!" Jeremy ran towards Nathan and scooped him up in his arms. "Come on!"

Once the two were out of the way, Mike grabbed Fritz by the collar.

"The hell are you doing here?!" he growled in irritation. "Do you know what happens to people like you if you're caught by the animatronics?!"

"But we're right in front of them!" Fritz retorted back, eyeing the animatronics in a suspicious manner.

"I don't care! Get out of here now!" he commanded and released the man in glasses in a harsh manner.

"Bonnie! It's alright!" Chica scolded at the bunny, her grip on his arm loosening with each struggle Bonnie made. Freddy kept his composure and turned to Chica.

"Chica, take Bonnie to the kitchen and calm him down." Freddy ordered. Bonnie was still not used to making nice with Night Guards, not to mention ones that he never met before.

Chica tugged on Bonnie's arm, "Come, Bonnie." she softened her expression at the twitching animatronic and lead him to the kitchen.

Mike turned to Fritz and shot a warning look at him, a look that showed no trust. Probably because now, everyone who works at the pizzeria (except Jeremy and Angela) are all suspects... for now.

"Go! You have the spare key!" Mike yelled at Fritz who flinched and instantly exited the pizzeria. "Christ..." Mike rubbed his temples. He looked up a Freddy, who was the only animatronic in his sight. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that..."

"It's fine, Mike," Freddy pushed it away. "Just... make sure it doesn't happen again." The bear's expression showed signs of relief, but yet again, he's still trying to recover from the sudden trigger he was fighting back.

Mike didn't reply but simply nodded. Chica walked into the dining hall with Bonnie rubbing his temples as if he woken up from a dream.

"He's fine now." the chicken animatronic assured everybody in the room.

"What happened to him?" Mike asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "It was nothing. Just a small trigger."

"Damn..." the ex-night guard sighed. "I'm going to check on Jeremy and Nathan to see if everything's alright."

And so he did. Jeremy closed both doors out of sheer paranoia but Mike had to knock on the glass window to catch his attention. But Jeremy was focused on something else, so Nathan had to open both doors. Mike tried to catch Jeremy's attention but failed to do so.

"Hey. What is it?"

Jeremy took a few steps back and pointed at the posters and sudden writings on the wall.

"There was nothing there before." Jeremy closed his eyes in fear.

Mike raised a brow, confused.

Nathan widened his suddenly lifeless eyes, and pointed at the mysterious posters and writings on the walls. Mike followed where the finger was pointing at until he widened his eyes.

There was the image of a crying child, streaks of tears falling from both sides of his face. Then there were writings that said:

**_IT'S ME._**

**This was a short chapter but before I go I would like to say that on Monday, I'm going back to school so I won't update as often as you think. From now on, you would see this story updated every weekend since I have a lot of work to do. I'm trying to keep up with my grades because right now, I'm in a bind and if my parents see that I'm failing at least one subject, I'll be grounded for a month or two so you'll never be able to see a new chapter for a VERY long time.**

**Just so you know.**

**Also, things get real next chapter, so prepare yourself. ;)**

**Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16: In Tune

**Chapter 16: In Tune**

**A/N: Well, here's the last update for this week. Next chapter will be up every Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday. ;)**

**explosive film: Oh thank you so much for the info. Hopefully the next game does answer all of our questions. :)**

**pwrcat70: Thank you! :D**

**JohnOnofre74: Thank you! :)**

**THE real assistant: FIRE AWAY~! XD And about Nathan... that's a BIG secret. :P MikexAngela and FoxyxAngela are now officially confirmed! ;) I don't know, I decided to just go along with it. My friends in school (who are HUGE FNAF fans) are going through a big shipping war between these two after reading this. Note to self: Stay away from six way calls. XD I've heard about the Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney game... Meh... I'm planning to watch the walk-through in the future. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

**IcyEnderWolf: Yeah, a lot of people say it's Golden Freddy. I've read a few theories and if you closely on the eyes, there are veins! So those are human eyes. But what kind of person has white irises?**

**...**

**...**

**The Purple Man. *gets shot***

**yorkmanic89: Yeah, I thought so too.**

**aubuchont691: Thank you, and yes, I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. I have access to the school computer so I'll do my work there. ;)**

**PastaLover5000: Yeah, I watched the video! :) I love Cupquake, she's the best and I thought the animation was pretty funny so yeah, I used that as reference. ;)**

**TheW0lfTamer: ... Your comment just made my day. :D *throws confetti and FNAF plushies/merchandise/etc.***

* * *

Mike entered the apartment hastily with an unconscious Jeremy on his back. Recently, he fainted after discovering some... disturbing images. Mike had no choice but to leave the pizzeria because things were getting spooky. Bonnie and Chica were acting strange, including Freddy. They were just shaking as if one of their joints locked up and they stood still. But at the same time, they acted as if they were in some sort of trance.

Nathan wasn't behaving correctly either. He just... changed... as if something died inside of him. Foxy on the other hand was quiet and sat in the Pirate Cove for a long time.

Mike took some pictures to show to Angela later and just as he did, that was when Jeremy fainted. It was three o' clock in the morning and hopefully, Angela was still asleep up to this point.

Jeremy was placed on the couch with a blanket over his form. Mike was about to sleep on the recliner until he saw faint light coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen while yawning and paused halfway when he saw Angela sitting on the counter wearing nothing but a large button-up shirt that must've belonged to Jeremy and nothing but her panties.

Mike blinked, trying to shake the sight off his mind.

Angela turned to his direction and widened her eyes.

"There you are," she spoke up as she walked towards him. "Where the hell were you? When I woke up I was worried."

"You were worried about us?" Mike questioned, hopeful.

Angela rolled her eyes, "No! I mean...! I thought you abandoned me or-"

"Abandoned you?"

"No!" Angela denied, looking for the right words to say. "Just drop it!" she growled.

Mike shook his head, "When I said that my apartment isn't your secret base for investigation, I didn't mean that you should use Jeremy's closet as your secret fashion collection." he retorted.

"I'm wearing very little clothing so I can lower my body temperature, dammit!" Angela crossed her arms. She wasn't so modest when it came to these things but she hated it when others question why. Just let it be! Besides, her temperature changed back to normal, so she wasn't so sick like before. She pushed Mike out of her way and entered the living room where Jeremy lied down on the couch. Now he's just sleeping. "What's with him?" Angela raised a brow.

"Oh. He just fainted." Mike shrugged casually.

"From what? Don't be so vague." Angela furrowed her brows. She hated it when no one was specific.

Mike flinched, "Um... Uh..."

"I swear, if you tell me the truth, I won't get mad," Angela flashed an innocent smile at Mike, her voice turning a bit high pitch. "It's okay, Mike."

The man wasn't even sure if she was just messing with him or not because Angela could be really fake.

"Jeremy and I took over your night shift." Mike admitted.

"..." Angela's smile never left her face. "And you didn't investigate the evidence that was already here?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I KNEW IIIIIT!" Angela furrowed her brows as she punched Mike over and over violently, that precious smile wiped off her face completely. Mike was in a state of shock as Angela hit him, unable to fight back.

...

...

"A crying child?" Angela raised her brows as she stared at the photos Mike taken at the pizzeria. Mike, covered in bandages and bruises, nodded his head and handed the pictures that showed: **_IT'S ME._**

Angela shivered at the sight. Jeremy was right. It was never there before. Just by staring at the crying child made her insides freeze.

"I've seen this before." Angela stated.

"Which one?"

"The 'IT'S ME'," Angela rubbed her temples. "I've been hearing the animatronics say that to me from time to time, but I don't know what that means. Also, their faces pop out at me and those two words would appear with those disturbing images. Is that what you call a hallucination?" Angela looked down at her hands, looking very confused and terrified.

"..." Mike narrowed his eyes at Angela. "It happened to me, too," he simply said. Angela looked up at him. "Scary, yes. But there is no doubt that someone in that pizzeria is trying to send us a message. Either a warning or a signal, I am not sure..." Mike trailed off.

"This gets more complicated each day..." Angela sighed before flipping the images over so she won't have to stare at the creepy image longer. "Mike."

"Hm?"

"Could it be possible that the pizzeria is..." she swallowed. "...haunted?" This was going too fast that it became overwhelming for Angela to handle. This feeling was so foreign to her it made her sick to her stomach. "I mean, it could be possible. The death of those children must've affected that restaurant in some way..." she trailed off, the thought of her friends running around the pizzeria, lost and scared.

"So what now?"

Angela stood up and adjusted the large shirt she was wearing. She furrowed her brows at Mike.

"We are not stopping this investigation," she said. "Tonight, we're going to investigate further. You may have not noticed, but I'm completely terrified and scared of the situation. But I don't care. As long as you and Jeremy are right by my side, I'll help the animatronics to the best of my abilities," Angela placed a hand over her heart. "You won't leave my side no matter what!"

Mike watched as Angela spoke, her facial expression changing from sick to determined, to confident. He smiled before bowing at her feet.

"Yes, My Lady." he said. Angela grinned.

* * *

"A warning?" Angela furrowed her brows at Mr. Fazbear. "For what?"

"First of all, ever since you brought Mike and Jeremy along with you, the animatronics have been acting quirky recently. I don't want anyone to tamper with the animatronics!" he growled. He turned to Mike with a glare. Mike frowned at the man. "No one!"

Angela widened her eyes at the man's sudden change of mood. She has noticed that the night guards before her have been fired just for tampering with the animatronics. But why? Even if she knew how to tamper with them, what's her motivation?

"But, sir," Angela spoke up. "I don't understand. I'm no mechanic! How am I supposed to tamper with Freddy and everyone else?" she argued.

"I don't know! You tell me," Mr. Fazbear sneered. "I'm in a heap of trouble because some brats have been going missing for the past two weeks and parents threaten to sue me! I don't anymore trouble coming from anyone else. Especially from you, Mike, or Jeremy. You have caused the most problems ever since you were little," Angela flinched. "One more warning coming from me, and your fired. You hear me? Fired!" And then he started to walk away.

Mike opened his mouth to retort, but a raised hand stopped him from doing so.

"It's fine, Mike," Angela shook her said. "I know how he feels. He's just stressed out; like us."

Mike on the other hand grew suspicious by the minute. Angela is hiding something about the pizzeria. If Mr. Fazbear pointed her out, there MUST be something up. He sighed, "Let's get this over with or I'll throw a fit," Mike furrowed his brows, unhappy. "Ugh, I have a headache."

"Just get some frozen pizzas. It'll help." Angela suggested before walking to the office.

Once the clock stroked midnight, the animatronics started to roam. They didn't bother with Mike and Angela because they knew that they were in a bind. Nathan once again appeared mysteriously in the pizzeria, much to Angela's dismay, but she went along with it. That boy was so mysterious, she swore.

Suddenly, a large crash was heard by the Prize Corner. Mike and Bonnie ran to the sight and found Nathan standing there with a shelf broken and off its hinges. Angela walked over to the scene and ordered Chica to take care of Nathan as she and Mike fixed the shelf.

A small, weak tune could be heard, but stopped momentarily. Angela raised a brow and picked up the mysterious music box she saw a week ago. It looked sort of dark but cute at the same time.

"Cool." she commented. Mike looked over Angela's shoulder.

"A music box?" he raised a brow. "How many tickets does it cost?"

Angela examined its contents and found a small crumpled note taped to the bottom. Mike and Angela read it:

**_"In the name of all Holy, DO NOT wind this music box!"_**

Mike took the music box off of Angela's hands, "I don't think this music box is safe to be around." He had that feeling that this box is bad news. He and Jeremy already saw the creepy posters and the writings (which disappeared suddenly), so who knows what this box held. Maybe some kind of dark music that hypnotizes you...

"What are you holding?" Freddy walked in the room. The two adults turned to the animatronic bear, the music box completely visible to him. Freddy widened his eyes before snatching the music box away from Mike. "Did you not read the note?" he asked. "Do not wind that up?"

"Why not?" Angela questioned the bear. "It's not like everyday that you get to hear the peaceful sound of a music box."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "There are just some things that should be unmentioned." And then he walked away. Mike followed suit.

"Come on, Angela. You heard Papa Bear," Mike said to Angela who was staring at the music that was perched on the shelf. "Angela?"

The woman's eyes changed for a small second before she blinked. Something Mike found weird and indifferent. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's leave this section now." he said before taking one last look at the music box.

...

...

Angela yawned as she walked around the Dining Hall aimlessly, her brain overheated with facts that kept on being repeated for the hundredth time.

It was 2:00 AM.

Mike left after a sudden headache. Luckily Mr. Fazbear kept a spare key in his office so Mike had the chance to leave and go to the pharmacy for any pills to get rid of his headache.

Angela searched through Mr. Fazbear's office to find any papers in his drawers but all of them was suspiciously locked. Angela frowned.

"You're tired." a small voice came out. Angela flinched at the sudden sentence. She turned around and saw Nathan.

"I'm not," Angela retorted. "Just stressed out."

Nathan looked up at Angela and locked eyes with her, "I know a way to relieve your stress," he took her hand. "Follow me."

Angela hesitated, but complied either way. She passed the animatronics who shot a warning look at her, especially Freddy. Foxy poked his head out of his cove, and before he can do anything, Nathan glared at him, causing the animatronic fox to retreat back to the cove.

"Where are we going?" Angela paused once the two reached the Prize Corner. Nathan stepped on a stool and reached for the music box Angela and Mike saw earlier.

The woman widened her eyes, "Wait! Nathan! Don't touch that!" Nathan took out the note from the bottom of the box. "You know what the note says!"

"Tch!" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and ripped the note in half. "It's fine," he said softly. "They're just afraid." he took the music box and grabbed the handle to wind it.

Angela stood silent.

"It's a beautiful yet sad tune," Nathan closed his eyes. "It reminds me of you. You're beautiful and sad. But don't worry. This tune will relieve your pain," and then he started to wind the box completely and placed it on the floor, taking a few steps back. "It's like a Jack in the Box. Once the music starts, you meet a new friend. It's funny, you know." Nathan forced a laugh.

Angela went to let her ears absorb the soft melody coming from the music box. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

Once she opened them, the color drained from her body entirely.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. The end for this chapter. But I would like to say that this chapter is on hiatus for now. It's NOT the end of this story. I am planning to finish this no matter what but the thing is, you have to wait for at least a month before I update like crazy.**

**It seems that my parents stuck their nose at places where they don't belong and grounded me for my stupid grades. So now they're loading me with books to study and they won't let me touch my laptop until I score an A on every subject. I'm really sorry guys, but my parents are terrible idiots. They don't understand what they're taking away from me. They think that fan fiction is nothing and that it it's just nonsense... :/ I'm angry about that so once again... I'm sorry.**

**Review please. Just enjoy your time going on YouTube or whatever...**

**I am grateful for your beautiful comments, etc. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Screams

**Chapter 17: Screams**

**A/N: I'm back and ready to get started.**

**THE real assistant: Yes, Golden Freddy will be in this story. He also plays a small role in this story, but of course, it's quite important. About Foxy and Mike winning Angela over, I'm going to start a poll and let my readers decide. To me, I believe she deserves both guys. I don't know. :/ Thanks for the review. **

**TheW0lfTamer: Thank you so much! :D**

**DannyPhantom619, pwercat70, .1, IcyEnderWolf, GrimKid98: XD DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Guest: There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay. Thank you for the support. :)**

**yorkmanic89: I saw that video. The Marionette is creepy and that video just made me more frightful of him than before. **

**explosive film: I like your theory, but I'm not going to respond to that. I'm not going to give away any spoilers.**

**Night-Chan-DragonEyes: Thank you! Don't worry, the marking period ended and I passed with B's and above. My grades have restarted so hopefully, I can get in more chapters. :)**

**Fuzzywumpum: Yeah, parents stink. Thank you! :)**

**Purdy Girl101: :)**

**random person: Thank you so much! :D**

**Guest: It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. I should blame myself for being so careless about school.**

**25mar2000: Nathan has a really complicated backstory that will be explained in future chapters. ;) Thank you.**

**Guest: Yay! :D**

**PastaLover5000: Thank you! :) Hmm... After this I take a listen to the song. ;) Also, thank you for understanding me. I love to write as well and I believe we should get paid for this. Imagine... Noah, huh? *smirks***

**Guest: :)**

**random reviewer: It's right here. :)**

**Note: Also, I'll remind you again that I have made a poll for you guys. The question is, Who deserves Angela, or something like that. XD I have bad memory. In addition, I am planning to revise and edit this story since a few things were repeated, sentences were way too long, and the timeline is screwed up. **

**Also...**

**Have any of you seen the FNAF 3 trailer?! Oh my god that rabbit-golden-green-broken-zombie-thing is so creepy! So that's where they stuffed the Purple Guy in! D: How am I going to end this story properly?**

**Maybe thirty years later Angela sees the new Fazbear Horror thing with Mike and Jeremy who are really old and next thing you know, the two are murdered with blood splattered on the wall saying: IT'S ME! I'M BACK! Angela will be shocked and that new animatronic jumps on her and the screen will fade to black. :) And I just pulled that one out of my ass! :D**

**But seriously, I have a good ending for this story. I already devised a plan so don't worry. **

* * *

Angela stood silent as she hid in the darkness of Pirate's Cove. There were no words to describe how terrified she was. The Marionette is still in the pizzeria. He never left. He has been hiding in the music box the entire time. He has survived and prevented himself from getting scrapped just like the Toys. But why is he still here?! And why did Nathan release him?!

Foxy held Angela close as they went deeper into the darkness of the cove. Angela fought the urge to scream or even do anything for that matter. Foxy on the other hand stood silent and made sure Angela never left his side. He closed her eyes and covered her mouth so she would be less terrified of the Marionette.

Outside the cove, however, stood the Marionette and Nathan glaring at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who were quite scared at the time. Freddy tried to keep his composure as the Marionette spoke.

**"Where's the Night Guard?"** he questioned in a voice that had the tone of a young little boy mixed with a demonic voice. **"I know she's here. She's usually hidden in the Office but now she's roaming freely around the pizzeria. Can you explain to me why?"** That woman was supposed to be killed in cold blood just like any other Night Guard. The Marionette didn't want to make the same mistake they did with Mike and Jeremy who survived.

"She just ran out of the Pizzeria before you even came here." Freddy glared at the Puppet. He never wanted to deal with Marionette in a situation like this.

"He's lying." Nathan stated as he held Marionette's hand.

**"Indeed, he is,"** the Marionette nodded. **"Also, it seems that the older Night Guards are with her too. What happened? Did they just happen to work together against us? Or do they know something that I specifically told you not to mention?"** the Marionette crossed his arms, irritated by the fact that not everything is going the way it should be. That woman and her friends are supposed to be stuffed in a suit, not playing around with the animatronics.

"Listen," Bonnie spoke up. "You were just released at the wrong time. The Night Guard is gone now. Tomorrow, we will have her stuffed in a suit before you know it."

**"Lies,"** the Marionette made a fist. **"You're hiding her. Where did the adult go?"**

Angela flinched, her heart beating rapidly. Foxy looked through the small crack of curtains and watched the scene intensely. He'll make sure no one harms Angela. He'll protect her.

That was until the Marionette called Foxy over. The puppet had his suspicions.

Angela grasped Foxy's hand tightly and slowly removed his hand away from her face. She looked up at him with worry. Just by looking at Foxy's expression, you can see the fear in his eyes. The Marionette is a person you shouldn't mess with and Angela understood that just by taking one small glance at him. Angela nodded at the animatronic fox before their hands separated from each other. Foxy placed a finger between his lips, reminding the woman to stay quiet and hidden.

Angela took a few steps forward and peered through the crack of curtains. She heard them speak.

**"What are you hiding, Cap'n?" **the Marionette mocked Foxy. He didn't respond but simply growled at the puppet. The Marionette scanned Foxy from head to toe, noticing his brand new self. **"Well, well, well, you actually found a friend for yourself,"** the Marionette mused. **"Is the woman responsible for your repairs? Listen, Foxy, you know the rules. Never make friends with a stranger~."**

"She's not a stranger." Foxy growled. The Marionette stood silent and took a small glance at the Pirate Cove. White dots appeared in the black of the Marionette's eyes.

Angela widened her eyes and looked away.

The Marionette then disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind Bonnie, but this time, he was floating. Chica widened her eyes and tried to push Bonnie out of the way but suddenly a dark mist engulfed Bonnie.

**"Y_u w_t _our _ri_d b_ck?" **The Marionette's tone changed. **"S_ff he_ in_o a su_t!"**

Then Bonnie went off running frantically around the pizzeria. his eyes in that same black and white dots version. The same happened to Chica whose eyes turned black with white dots in the center. Angela widened her eyes at the two's behavior. She never realized how scary and dangerous the Marionette can be. Is he even an animatronic/puppet?

Yep. The pizzeria is haunted.

The Marionette appeared behind Foxy. Angela gasped quite loudly enough for Nathan for hear. Foxy fought the urge to trigger. That is until he turned to the Pirate Cove and glared at Angela. Freddy did his best to stop the Marionette from doing this to his friends, but failed miserably. Soon, his eyes changed as well. Angela prepared herself for this moment.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Freddy said to Angela before he and Foxy screeched at her and dashed into the Pirate Cove.

Angela screamed and stumbled to the ground as the curtains fell on all three of them. Angela found a way out and started running towards the exit with the music box in hand. Nathan and the Marionette caught sight of her but didn't do anything.

She was outside now, the cool summer breeze touching her pale flesh. She kept on running. Anywhere is better then staying any longer at the pizzeria. But something was wrong.

There was nobody in sight.

Everyone was gone.

"Mike! Where are you?! MIKE!" Angela called out in distraught. Her walkie-talkie fell out of her pants in the pizzeria and she doesn't have her bag. In other words, she's defenseless. "Somebody! Anybody!" she cried out.

No one responded.

Angela sped walked around the area until she came across a store filled with televisions. There was static and the screen suddenly turned back. Angela looked closely until the Marionette's face appeared on all of the television screens. His face jumped out at her, making her fall back a turn dizzy. Glass fell everywhere. Blood seeped through Angela's skin but she immediately went back up on her feet and started to run.

With each breath she took, her vision blurred. The hallucinations kicked in.

_Childish laughter... Robotic scream... Blood..._

**_It's me... It's me... It's me... It's me..._**

**_IT'S ME!_**

Angela felt a strong force lash out on her back, making her fall again. It was a dead end. Angela held the music box tightly and stood frozen as the Marionette appeared before her.

No one was with her... No one came... No one listened...

Angela's mouth was open, tears in the corner of her eyes. She was truly afraid of the Puppet. His eyes was looking down at her. She was his target. Nobody else.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine and the screeching of tires interrupted the scene. A bright light shined on the two beings as they faced the source of the sound.

Two men were on a motorcycle. Those two were none other than Mike and Jeremy who happen to arrive just in time. Angela widened her eyes at the two boys in relief. The Marionette stood silent.

"Yo, Angela," Mike grinned behind Jeremy. "Sorry we're late."

Angela didn't respond but kept her mouth and eyes wide open.

Jeremy flinched at the Marionette, "That's him, Mike," Jeremy widened his eyes as he gripped the handles tightly. "T-That's the Marionette."

Said puppet turned his body so that his back was facing Angela. The Marionette completely remembered Jeremy Fitzgerald, a cowardly man who somehow managed to survive five nights at Freddy's. Jeremy gasped at the Marionette but soon furrowed his eyebrows and revved up the engine.

"Mike, when the time is right, snatch Angela so we can get out of here." Jeremy spoke in a deep tone. Mike grinned and nodded. Jeremy then turned to Angela and locked eyes with her. She looked down at the music box and nodded.

The motorcycle tires screeched and the engine boomed in the air once again. Jeremy headed for the Marionette at full speed, eyes wide and brows furrowed. Angela took this moment to attack and used the music box against the back of the Marionette's head, making him stumble. Mike reached out towards Angela. She grabbed his hand and was pulled close to him. The three headed down the street.

Angela adjusted her sitting position on Mike's lap, "How do we get rid of him?!" she questioned Jeremy.

"First, you have to shine a light on him to stop him from moving!" the blonde replied before turning down one corner. "Do any of you have a flashlight?!"

"I do!" Mike shouted back as he took out a flashlight from his pocket. Once it was turned on, the Marionette's face was right in front of him. Mike screamed.

"What is it- EEEEK!" Angela screamed at the sight of the Marionette flying towards their direction. "The fuck?! What kind of a paranormal activity is this?!" she yelled as she tried to kick the Marionette away. Mike shined the flashlight on him and the Marionette slowed down. Jeremy made a U-turn and stopped.

"Wind the music box, Angela!" Jeremy commanded. Angela nodded and did so either way, her hands shaking. Suddenly, the music box opened and the song 'Pop goes the Weasel' played backwards. Angela pieced the evidence she recovered before.

_Once the music stops... Meet a new friend... Jack in the Box..._

A rush of wind ran through her hair, sudden memories have flooded her mind into nothing once more.

* * *

_The music box stopped winding and the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started playing. Angela giggled as she waited for her new friend to pop out of his box..._

* * *

But something occurred in Angela's head, making her vulnerable. The flashlight flickered due to loss of battery. Angela's vision blurred and the shouts and screams of Mike and Jeremy fell on deaf ears. The Marionette's body soon floated back up and the music box was about to close.

Jeremy snatched the box from Angela's hands and sprinted at the cursed puppet. A battle cry was heard from Jeremy as the Marionette was sucked into the music box violently. The Marionette's demonic screams echoed as he disappeared into the music box.

Jeremy panted and clutched his head. Angela's eyes rolled back and she fainted into Mike's arms.

"Hey! Angela! Wake up!" Mike shook her. "Wake up!" Mike turned to a distressed Jeremy. "You okay?"

The blonde man shook his head, "It's nothing. Just a little headache," His eyes went to the music box. "That's why I left that message under the music box. The Marionette shouldn't be released." Jeremy flinched, clutching his head once more before stumbling to the ground. Mike widened his eyes.

"Jeremy!" Mike exclaimed. Great. Now both of them are down. He sighed before placing Jeremy's body over the motorcycle and draping Angela's unconscious body over his shoulder. It was a long night. For now, it's best to take a break.

...

...

...

Nathan watched as the three disappeared in the horizon. He frowned and picked up the music box, a dark aura emitting from its contents.

**"Y_u _l_y _s my _ye_ a_d _ars."**

* * *

**End of this chapter. Finally I had time to type this up at school. But sorry. I don't think I'll get my laptop sooner than I thought. :(**

**Note: Also, I am planning to revise the story because I believe I've messed up with the timeline and order of events. :/ Including the age. But I'm planning to make a Tumblr account where this story will be posted, more AUs, and art of the animatronics, the Night Guards, and Angela.**

**Also, can you decode what the Marionette said at the end? That one sentence will explain Nathan's connection to the Marionette. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Paranormal

**Chapter 18: Paranormal**

**A/N: Here we go again! :) This is kind of a short chapter so bear with me.**

**Chica: :)**

**Yorkmanic88: *evil smile***

**Dracoessa: *laughs evilly***

**Night-Chan-DragonEyes: Not telling~! XP**

**bonbon321: Thank you! :)**

**Fuzzywumpum: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Yes, the poll is now open! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **

**Random Person: Incorrect. Try again. XP**

**godcat812: Foxy is love, Foxy is life! XD Mike is so punny. And yes, Satan fears the puppet. XD**

**Secret: XD**

**Pinkcomet999: Ikr!**

**Guest: :D**

**TheW0lfTamer: Thank you! :)**

**explosive film: :)**

**Guest, Guest: Good for you! Can you tell me the message?**

**random guy: It's right here! ;)**

* * *

Angela was trembling.

Of course she was scared. She's a human being after all. Never in her life has Angela seen such paranormal activity in existence. It was impossible for a puppet like the Marionette to float, or speak, or possess animatronics in a creepy way. The thought of the puppet made Angela's blood run cold.

Two hours earlier she had just awoken after she was brought to Mike's apartment with Jeremy. The poor guy was much more traumatized than her or Mike. It was understandable though since he fought off more animatronics, including the Marionette.

However, when Mike questioned Angela about how the Marionette was released, she lied and claimed that he appeared out of nowhere. But Jeremy knew that was BS. He held a lot of knowledge about the Toys and the Marionette and he knows that the Marionette will come out if you wind the music box and leave it playing until the music runs out.

The Marionette was pretty scary back then. But thanks to the Marionette's arrival, Angela has pieced some evidence together. It seems that the Marionette has a connection with the animatronics. He must be the one forcing them to attack other Night Guards at night. But why attack Night Guards? We are only here to defend the place. We didn't do anything wrong.

But what is his connection with Nathan? If the Marionette used to play with kids, maybe the Marionette didn't attack because a child was in his presence. However, Nathan was acting lifeless and strange, so the Marionette must have done something to the boy. In addition, Angela was quite grateful for Nathan to do what he had to do. Mike and Jeremy doesn't know much about Nathan, but now he is considered as a suspect, which means Angela will have the time to interrogate him secretly.

At Freddy's, everyone is considered as a suspect.

Angela looked up at Mike who happened to walk into the room seconds later. He locked eyes with Angela for a brief moment before sitting next to her.

"So what now?" Mike questioned the woman.

Angela shook her head, "The Marionette is the main suspect," she stated. "I saw it with my own eyes. When I was hiding, I saw the Marionette controlling the animatronics with some sort of dark magic; something paranormal. But I can tell that with those eyes... the pitch black ones with the dots in the center... the Marionette must be the cause of the triggers."

Mike widened his eyes, "So if we somehow got rid of the Marion-puppet thing, then how can you be so sure that everything will be back to normal?"

Angela felt her heart sank, "W-What do you mean?"

"The Missing Children Incident, The Bite of '87, these events are somehow linked to the pizzeria, the animatronics, AND the Marionette. I just can't put my finger on it, but these two main incidents must have affected the animatronics in some way. If the Marionette is controlling the animatronics like what you said, then the Marionette must be a key individual to these recent events. We don't know why the puppet wants Night Guards, namely ADULTS, dead!" Mike explained. "Okay, let's just say we DID got rid of the Marionette, do you think the animatronics will forget what they've done and then everyday there will be a happy birthday party for everyone in the world? Not to mention those who were at the scene of the crime? Will THEY forgive and forget?"

Angela flinched, surprised at how Mike can over-think this situation in some way. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You're just making this more complicated than before, Mike," Angela balled her hands into a fist. "You can't tell the future. Sure, people could forgive, but I know they cannot forget. That is why were going to solve this mystery!"

"So others can believe it was a misunderstanding?" Mike made a serious look.

Angela flinched again. She lost her words of reason instantly. Mike's words pushed her into a corner and there was no way out of it. Instead she did the only thing that can get her out of a situation like this.

She punched Mike.

"Ow!" the man groaned. "Damn it!" Now she got him angry. "The hell was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Angela glared. "As long as I'm around, you shall not question the mission. Yell at me all you want, but I don't care." she then walked away, leaving Mike alone.

She didn't want to talk about the Missing Children Incident or The Bite of '87 or the prediction as to whether or not there was a way out of Freddy's problems in general.

The children are dead. Period.

Foxy and/or Mangle caused the Bite. Period.

The Marionette is behind it all. Period.

Cased closed...

for now.

...

...

...

Once again the nightmares kept on coming. Whenever Angela attempted to sleep, the hallucinations would kick in or the nightmares will come back to haunt her. Mike was getting tired of watching over Angela at times like these but she was his friend. He will protect her and keep her safe. He would tolerate her abuse and her mean words. But Mike knew that Angela had her reasons for acting this way. He just doesn't know.

Jeremy on the other hand was too distraught to take the Night Shift for Angela and she understood why. Once Angela stepped foot in the pizzeria a night later, she immediately got tackled into a hug by either Chica or Bonnie. The animatronics were relieved that Angela was alive, but Freddy was still upset at the fact the Marionette is active. No one saw Nathan after that but Angela stood silent. Foxy was also upset about his sudden attempt to harm Angela that night, but she immediately brushed it off with a small kiss to his nose.

Mr. Fazbear was oblivious to the situation at hand and he didn't question anything, but Angela suspected the man despite not mentioning him. Just a few hours ago, Angela was able to break the lock on one of Mr. Fazbear's drawers and she saw blue prints on the animatronics. Surprisingly, there was no blue print on the Marionette. There was no information on the Marionette's construction. If Mr. Fazbear didn't create the Marionette... Then who did?

In addition, there were blue prints on animatronics that Mr. Fazbear attempted to create. But they didn't make the cut. One of them was a spider and his purpose was to help the children get rid of their fears. But he wasn't built because of the complicated endoskeleton. Another one was a raccoon and he was the personification of a thief. He didn't make the cut either because of AI problems. Angela could care less.

She sighed in The Office and slumped on the chair tiredly. She wanted to go to sleep but that thought was soon tossed away when a familiar boy happened to walk into the room.

Angela widened her eyes and straightened up.

"Nathan." she spoke up. This time, the boy was holding the music box menacingly but it didn't affect Angela whatsoever. She was cautious and she swallowed her own fear. She eyed the animatronics who stood far away from The Office as possible. Mike and Jeremy weren't with her during this shift. Angela went to let Nathan in The Office and closed both doors.

Before she can speak, Nathan cut her off.

"Why?" he questioned the woman. Angela flinched at his tone. "How come you didn't tell anyone about me?"

"Why would I?" Angela retorted back. "I want to know more about you, myself. This can be our little secret. What good would it do if everyone else finds out?"

Nathan furrowed his brows, "You were supposed to die!" he yelled. Angela widened her eyes at the boy. How much evil can there be in an innocent child? "Marion can't be happy if you're still alive! All of you adults are bad! You're horrible!" he gripped the music box and proceeded to wind it. "That's why I'm...!"

Angela snatched the box away from Nathan's grip and shoved him to the ground violently. Angela glared at the boy, "You stupid brat!" she scolded. "You're the horrible one if killing will justify everything!" she started shaking. "Why are you doing this? Why is HE doing this? I didn't do anything to you! Neither Mike or Jeremy! Yet you're so ungrateful over the kindness we share!" Angela wants to know. She wants it all to stop. She wants it all to end. "Please..." she softened her tone. "I want to help you. I want to know what's your problem so we can finish this together! So please..." she tightened her grip on the music box.

Nathan widened his eyes, his expression slightly softening. He eyed the music box before looking up at Angela.

"First, we need release him."

**Short chapter I know. :/ Kindly leave a review.**

**Report cards are coming in and I passed with A's and B's on everything except Biology. I passed with a goddamn C! Hopefully my parents will make an exception or you'll have to wait longer for a new chapter. I apologize for the news.**

**Oh and I will be updating another FNAF story WAY later on. It's called 'Baby Night Guards' and of course Angela will be in it. ;) Just saying before anyone claims this type of story!**

**Also, have you ever heard of MMD (MikuMikuMikuDance)? I found out about the program and next thing I knew, I found MMD FNAF Human models and they are BEAUTIFUL! You should check them dance moves on Youtube. They look goddamn sexy~!**

**Why did I mention this you ask? I'm planning to make my own MMD series and yes, it is based on FNAF. ;)**

**My sister and I are already creating the models, the plot, EVERYTHING! But of course, it is time consuming. But that doesn't mean I won't leave this story. That is what school computers are for. ;)**

**Once again, review and vote on my poll! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Horror

**Chapter 19: Horror**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and all the support you have given me. :)**

**THE real assistant: We are all doomed! Run for your life! XD The hidden message is quite simple. If you just line up your vowels and place them on each blank line, then it would be easier. ;) If you find out the hidden message, PM it to me. Yes, Nathan is a mysterious boy but don't worry, he will explain a few things about himself in the near future. I really hate school. Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Oh. Okay. XD**

**TheW0lfTamer: Yeah, I hate short chapters myself but I really wanted to update for you guys. :/ Ha ha! Balloon Boy. I hate him too. He kept on harassing me when I played the game. XD Thank you! :)**

**explosive film: Yes, I am slightly trying to connect this story to the third game. At the ending of this story, I will explain how this will lead to future event is FNAF 3. Dammit Angela... *spoiler* In this chapter, you will see what will happen between the Marionette and Angela. ;)**

**Guest: There is a reason why Angela is acting the way she is and it's not pretty, so her bouts of violence and her mean attitude will be explained in future chapters ;). But I will say that some of Angela's actions are triggered when she has nothing else to respond. A punch is actually saying 'Just shut up and drop it!' sort of thing and some are just for humor.**

**Mike and Angela's relationship is complicated but Mike knows something that Angela doesn't know or even _remember _which explains his tolerance towards Angela. Mike knows that she's actually really weak when she's alone. Mike is not stupid or ****naive. If someone else was abusing him the way Angela does he will leave their ass for dead. He could care less about Angela or other people if he wanted to. But he stayed. Mike still considers Angela as his so-called "friend" because she has been protecting his ass from day 1. That and he's older than her. She helped Mike make nice with the animatronics and his hallucinations stopped and he isn't as scared of the animatronics as he was before. I wish I could respond more but to end this, I planned Angela's character to be like this. 'Moody teenager'... That's true. :/**

**Fuzzywumpum: Oh, you'll know more about Noah and Nathan later on in this story. ;) Golden Freddy does play a small, significant role in this story which will be explained later. Poll is in my profile. ;)**

**Bloxxerstudios: Okay. ;)**

**Dragon of Ying and Yang: Okay! :D**

**random fanf fan: Yes, I've seen her videos! :) Her models are so beautiful. Have you ever seen pole-bear's designs? They're so beautiful and pretty! :D**

**rgss: Yes, I am following Game Theory but not all of their evidence will be in this story. I have made up a few theories of my own and I am incorporating others into this story. ;) Sly Cooper?**

**Guest: :)**

**Yorkmanic88: Lol XD**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I understand how you feel about Angela but she has her flaws and that's how she is. Don't worry, she'll change her ways later on in the story. ;)**

**Also, I have an announcement to make: REBORNICA HAS LEFT THE FNAF FANDOM! I REPEAT: REBORNICA HAS LEFT THE FNAF FANDOM! D:**

**Not that I'm complaining, but I understand why. They have been bullied for way too long by fucking haters who couldn't get a hint! But I respect their decision. :/ Let's take a moment of silence to thank Rebornica for everything they have done for I am head over heels in LOVE with their Mike Schmidt.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**But I'm still looking forward to Pilot! :D And I'm not leaving the FNAF fandom either! I will still draw their characters and still write AUs based on FNAF. :D Also, I've made a blog on Tumblr but it's still under construction. I'll PM you or review what's my username. ;) But I will still post stories on this site too! **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Warning: This chapter will be badass.**

* * *

_Five year old Angela looked up at the clown-like puppet being before her in awe. The being stood silent, his dark eyes showing no expression whatsoever. He looked down at Angela and tilted his head to the side. The strings that controlled him was soon tugged by the five year old._

_"Why do you have strings?" Angela asked him with large, innocent eyes. The being didn't respond. "Huh? No voice? Are you a mute? Mommy and Daddy said that mutes are lonely. Are you lonely?"_

_His clown-like face scrunched up slightly, but he didn't speak. Angela scanned the puppet being from head-to-toe and noticed the purple streaks going down from his eyes to his smile. Angela sensed something weird about this 'animatronic'. He didn't seem as cheerful and cooperative as the others. _

_Suddenly, the puppet-being reached his hand out and made a few gestures that a magician would do. In an instant, a small pink gift box appeared on his palm. Angela widened her eyes in shock and amazement. She looked up at him and back to the box as he nodded and made a gesture to take it. Angela smiled and grabbed the gift box that read, "**H**appy Birthday, Ang**EL**a~! **P**lease enjoy this gift from **ME **to you~!" on the tag._

_Angela smiled at the black and white, clown-faced puppet and nodded, "I will! Of course I will!" Angela made a confident look before her five friends called her over. "I'll be going now! Bye-bye, Mister Puppet!"_

* * *

"Are you sure no one died in this apartment?" Angela questioned Jeremy.

"I-I don't think so." the blonde shuddered at the thought.

"Did anyone else live here before you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. T-They said this place w-was brand n-new. W-Why do you ask?" Jeremy replied.

"What I want to know is why you're shaking like that?" Angela raised a brow.

"B-Because h-he has the m-m-music b-box!" Jeremy shrieked as Nathan walked closer to the two with the music box in hand.

Angela shook her head, "Mike already knows the situation. We are planning to release the Marionette and try to communicate with him. If he is the main suspect, then it would be best to get our questions answered before it's too late."

Jeremy widened his eyes, "Wait! What?!"

"I'm back!" Mike walked into the room with a peculiar box in hand. Angela grinned.

"Wow. You're early." she said.

"You couldn't believe how many stores held these things! It's just right by the board games and voila!" Mike grinned as he went to set the box down on the coffee table. Nathan eyed it before looking down at the music box.

Jeremy on the other hand raised a brow at the box Mike just brought in, "W-What is in there?"

Angela unboxed the object and grinned like a mad scientist, "It's here." she then slammed the object on the coffee table, making the younger male flinch.

"A O-O-Ouija Board?!" Jeremy exclaimed. Angela nodded her head.

"With all of my research, I have came to the conclusion that the animatronics and the Marionette are somehow possessed by some sort of evil force. The Puppet controls the animatronics, but for the Puppet to have his own dark conscience with paranormal powers, he must have a spirit inside of him," Angela explained. "We are just using the Ouija Board temporarily if we don't want to get savagely killed once the Marionette is released."

Nathan narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the music box, "Wrong. You must release the Marionette no matter how dangerous he may be. The Ouija Board will just complicate things even further." he said. Jeremy widened his eyes at the boy's intelligence.

Angela faked a calm smile, "Everything will be okay. We're just doing this for now," she said. No one can sense Angela's annoyance of everyone in the room, namely Jeremy and Nathan. Also, the music emitting from the music box is distracting Angela's train of thought, making it hard for her to respond. "Everybody ready?"

Jeremy, and Nathan moved all the way towards the closet, the music box in Angela's hands.

"HEY!" she yelled at the boys. "Are you going to help me or not?!"

"I don't want this to turn out to be like 'The Exorcist'!" Jeremy shouted back.

"It was your idea." Nathan casually replied.

"I hate you all..." Angela shook her head. "Fine! If you boys are going to be such scaredy cats about being possessed, then what's the point of doing this?!" she yelled. "If no one else is going to fucking help me and end this shit, I'm going to end this by destroying this piece of abomination!" she looked down at the music box. She now had enough. If people abandon her this way, then what's the point in solving this mystery if she or Mike will die either way? That and the boys' attitudes are getting her a bit frightened about being possessed as well. I mean, Angela's hair is quite similar to the woman in 'The Grudge'.

Mike placed a hand on Angela's shoulder and lightly shook her, "Calm down! Getting angry is not going to help!" he stated firmly. Then he noticed something. Angela was shaking as well. She was also scared. Scared of not just being possessed, but to die in hands of a creature so... scary. The tune of the music box slowly tuned down since Angela stopped winding it. Mike stared at Angela whose face turned pale in a matter of seconds. "You alright?" The music box kept playing its music.

Angela laughed uneasily, "What do you think?" she asked, placing a hand in the center of his chest before gripping the cloth. Suddenly, Mike felt himself getting pulled closer to Angela. She wanted to be embraced, she wanted to stop trembling. Mike was her warmth and that was all she needed. Mike's brain slowly processed what was going on before Angela spoke, "Just shut up about this! Stay quiet!" she hissed, her voice muffled into his chest.

Realization soon hit Mike, and before Angela knew it, Mike wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. She was surprised at first, but she just went to let it be. She wanted the fear gone so she won't be weak anymore. Simple.

Mike internally laughed at Angela's behavior. He found her cute when she acted like this. But who wouldn't blame her for someone being so wrapped up in the Freddy's mystery. He understood her fear.

"It's going to be alright." Mike hummed calmly. Angela's face turned red as she furrowed her eyebrows into an uneasy look. Slowly, Mike's hands roamed to her sides before he lightly tickled her, breaking the hug in an instant since Angela was very sensitive to tickle attacks.

"Hey!" she hugged her sides. "Why did you do that for?"

"Smile." Mike flicked Angela's forehead before taking the music box off her hands and started to wind it before the song completely ended. Angela's heart strings started to tug before Mike smiled at her kindly. She blushed.

"What movie is this now?" Jeremy whispered to an annoyed Nathan.

"Slightly close to the movie: 'An Officer and a Gentleman' but if she still has a thing for Foxy, I have no idea," Nathan replied in a bored tone. "I speak for everyone when I say: 'Just unleash the Marionette already!" Nathan raised his voice at Mike and Angela who flinched in return.

Angela stood silent and nodded. There was nothing else to do now but to prepare themselves for the Marionette to arrive. Nathan will be Mike, Jeremy, and Angela's shield. But they have been warned that once the Marionette is unleashed, Nathan can no longer protect them once the Marionette made up his mind in killing them.

"We understand," Angela nodded before turning to Mike and Jeremy. "This is your last chance to leave."

Mike shook his head, "There's no way I'm leaving! I'm with you all the way."

Angela turned to Jeremy who had a fearful look in his eyes. That look soon changed once he gulped down his fear and furrowed his eyebrows into a confident look. He locked eyes with Angela and nodded.

The song playing from the music box slowly faded and ended. The music has completely stopped and Angela can feel her heart beating out of her chest rapidly, her back turning cold. She held in her breath and waited for the right moment. The hallucinations soon kicked in as the Marionette's slightly transparent face appeared in front of her eyes. Angela immediately shook it off and felt pain in the center of her chest. Nathan's eyes slowly turned lifeless and dark and a small cry of pain escaped is throat.

The song 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started to play, making Angela's heart race. She tried to keep track of how long the song will end until she heard a snap.

The room turned dark and the Marionette's silhouette took form on the walls and traced back to a lifeless Nathan who collapsed. The three adults widened their eyes at the Marionette before he sprinted towards their direction.

The three immediately separated to three different directions.

Angela turned to Jeremy, "Jeremy, protect Nathan!" she commanded. The blonde man nodded and rushed over to the boy's side.

Angela was shaking, but she wasn't afraid. No, excitement and a rush of adrenaline gone through her veins. She, and Mike and Jeremy dodged every attack the Marionette threw at them.

The Puppet laughed, **"D_on't th_nk y_u can e_ca_pe me! Yo_ m_st DIE!"**

"Fuck off!" Mike yelled and shot out his fist. The Marionette immediately disappeared into mist and appeared behind Mike. Before he can react, the Marionette raised his hand and brought it down Mike's throat.

Angela screamed and Jeremy instantly reacted.

...

...

"Hmm..." Angela quietly showed her surprise.

After taking Jeremy's right fist to his face, the Marionette fell.

The Marionette's body immediately turned into mist and reconstructed itself in front of Jeremy as if nothing happened.

However, Marion was holding his masked cheek. He couldn't undo the fact that he's been hit.

For the first time in so many years, the Marionette had let someone harm him this way. You may not see it, but the Marionette was gradually filled with shock. And Jeremy's? His outstretched arm was blocking it, so it couldn't be seen. Jeremy stretched his arm out again, but the Marionette vanished again and appeared near Nathan's body, a few meters away from Jeremy. However, Jeremy missed by a hair's breadth.

Angela rushed over to Mike who had his eyes glued to the scene taking place. How was Jeremy able to move that fast? He didn't even blink.

The Marionette winced, **"It... hurts...?"** he muttered. Finally, Marion truly began to feel the pain of being punched in the face. For too many years, the Marionette forgotten the true concept of pain. Very slowly, it was coming back to him. The Marionette groaned in pain.

Jeremy looked at him. Their eyes met.

"Does it hurt?" he spoke

The white in the Marionette's eyes flashed and widened.

"The pain you've caused my friends... the pain and horror you've caused me every night... was just how it felt."

Angela widened her eyes. She was so shocked at how Jeremy can overpower the Marionette in an instant. Where did Jeremy even get this attitude?

Before the Marionette can recollect himself, he found Jeremy's giant fist right in front of his masked face. However, Jeremy wasn't capable of hitting the Marionette another time. But such mere teleportation can't help the Marionette escape Jeremy's silent yet violent pursuit.

The Marionette kept leaving an afterimage as he disappeared from Jeremy's sight.

A backward's kick went to slice through empty space. But in that empty space, the Marionette reappeared and found a foot on his gut. He soon found himself being dragged upwards and downwards with that foot and was soon slammed to the wooden floor.

The Marionette groaned as the spirit inside him screamed out of frustration. Angela almost pitied the Marionette at this point.

The Puppet howled. But this howl wasn't for Jeremy. It was for the unconscious boy on the ground.

**"NATHAN! Y_ur _as_er is g_tt_ng hurt! G_t up, y_u fool!" **

The boy instantly reacted right in front of Angela and Mike's eyes just as the Marionette suddenly went limp under Jeremy's foot. Nathan was limp but he still moved. He took out a sharp knife and instantly sprinted towards Angela and Mike's direction. The two instantly separated.

Nathan targeted Mike. But Mike easily overpowered him and shoved the boy lightly. Nathan fell to the ground and immediately went back up.

"Mike!" Angela yelled. "Be careful!"

"Tch!" Nathan immediately went to cut Mike on his left leg, leaving a large cut bleeding out. Mike winced but was able to take the knife out of the boy's hands. Angela held Nathan back and tried to stop him from harming Mike.

Nathan kept resisting, an aggravated expression forming across his features. Angela grew worried of Nathan. How is this boy connected to the Marionette in some way?

Mike ignored the pain on his leg and eyed the boy sharply. Nathan and Angela's silhouette was shown on the wall and Mike noticed something connected to Nathan's shadow.

_Strings...?_

Nathan kept on resisting and used all of his power to reach towards the knife on the ground. Jeremy examined the Marionette's limp body and still noticed the white dots that glowed faintly in the dark.

"Mike!" Angela looked down at the injured man. "Do something!"

"Just make sure I can see his shadow!" Mike replied before grabbing the knife. Angela widened her eyes at how the knife was pointed at her direction. Mike made a serious look and grinned. "Hold him still."

* * *

_She was breathing heavily._

_Tears, vomit, sweat, and snot were all over her face. Her arms and legs were tied so she won't resist. She was gagged, so she couldn't scream. Her chest was bare, so he can finish everything._

_She internally screamed, struggled and tried her best to force herself free. _

_The door opened and she froze after that. Her beating heart was the only thing she heard. She was terrified. She was angry at herself for being so weak. She didn't cry, because she knew that it would make him happy. To him it would be music to his sadistic ears._

_A knife hovered over her small form..._

_White irises locked menacingly with brown ones..._

_The man grinned, "Hold still."_

_He brought the knife down..._

* * *

Angela instantly let go of Nathan and felt herself get knocked over a bookshelf, hurting her back in the process.

The invisible strings were easily sliced as Mike swung the knife.

Nathan fell to the ground, unconscious once more.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds.

The Marionette screamed very loudly. His distressed screams were soon ringing in everyone's ears.

As Angela recollected herself, she could have sworn that the scream slowly died down to a child's scream...

The Marionette knew. He already knew. If only she could remember her own promise to him when she was younger, everything would've been easier...

...

...

...

_"**H**appy Birthday, Ang**EL**a~! **P**lease enjoy this gift from **ME **to you~!"_

If you looked closely... If you scrambled the bold letters, it would read:

**HELP ME**

_"I will! Of course I will!"_

* * *

**Phew! End of this chapter! Now you are introduced to new questions in the story! :)**

**Have you seen Scott's update about FNAF 3. It seems the new animatronic's name is 'Springtrap'. 0.0**

**Review please. No mean comments.**


	20. Author's Note

**This is an announcement. Not a chapter. I will post my next chapter on Saturday or sooner if Writer's Block would stop being such a d*ck.**

**First of all...**

**FNAF 3 HAS CAME OUT AND RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON MY TUMBLR BLOG WHERE MOST OF THE INFORMATON OF MY STORY (TIMELINE, EXPLANATION, etc.) WILL BE POSTED.**

**I am working around the clock trying to revise this story and how I can piece these new theories together. We all now know what happened to the five children, Springtrap, and Purple Guy but I believe FNAF is not over.**

**In the newspaper ad at the end of the game (when the pizzeria burns down) (I bet Rebornica's Mike caused the fire XD), when you brighten up the ad you can see Springtrap behind the Freddy toy. The guy survived the fire and if so, then Purple Guy's soul is still haunting Springtrap. There is possibly a fourth game when Springtrap returns or something like that, and maybe a fifth (not sure, doubt it) where Fredbear's Diner will be explained. **

**This sort of conflicts with a few scenarios Angela and the gang will face, so I apologize for no update just yet.**

**I am still continuing this story and yes, a sequel will be confirmed which will take place in FNAF 3 with two new characters. If you want to see what I'm planning for the sequel, here's the info so far:**

**Title: **Rude Awakening, I Remain

**Summary/Plot: **Sequel to 'Eternal Revenge, Help Us' AU. 30 years after where the AU left off, two new characters come into play when Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens up. Secrets are revealed when drop-out student, Dominic Treadway decides to check the Horror Attraction himself along with a childish one-eyed girl named Renae who holds a few dark secrets of her own. Angela has disappeared, and Mike and Jeremy believe that their investigation 30 years ago has not ended. (Still working on proper summary)

_"Why must **they** leave **us** like that?"_

**Genre:** Horror, Suspense, Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Characters:** Dominic Treadway (OC), Renae (OC), Springtrap, Purple Man, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Angela Ackerman (OC), Phone Dude, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Golden Freddy, The Phantoms

**Pairings: **Dominic/Renae, Renae/Springtrap (to a few degrees), Mike/Angela

**Also, there is a lot of testing taking place in school, so I will have enough time to update a brand new chapter soon. I know what's going to happen, but I'm not sure HOW to write it.**

**In addition, if you have any suggestions, don't be shy to tell me. ;)**

**THE real assistant: Thank you and yes, Springtrap is quite scary but not as scary as the Phantoms though. Dammit Balloon Boy...! XD**

**Bloxxerstudios: Oh! I passed then! :D Thank you and you're welcome!**

**Fuzzywumpum: Thank you so much! :D I'm trying to update but I have the severe case of Writer's Block. I know how it feels. *pats your head***

**Pwrcat70: Aww! You're too sweet! XD**

**TheW0lfTamer: Thanks! I try my best to satisfy the reader! ;)**

**Aliniphone: I used IhasCupquake as a reference! XD Blame Writer's Block.**

**Coolkat: Really?! 8D Thank you!**

**Yorkmanic88: I thought the same too! Now since FNAF 3 is out, we know why his name is Springtrap. :)**

**Guest: I got the last name Ackerman from a random website where I can find last and first names. I never thought of a name for Angela when I designed her character. That and Attack on Titan! XD**

**Ilove5NAF: Thank you~! Yes, I am incorporating a little bit of element from that game to this story so it can foreshadow the sequel. ;) And no, I haven't played the game since I'm a coward and it was too damn expensive unlike the other two. I just watched Markiplier's walkthroughs. I tried the link but it won't go through~! DX **

**Please don't be mad. I'm really busy. Being a writer, an artist, a student, and a blogger is hard. :(**

**I apologize once more for the inconvenience. **


	21. Chapter 20: Understanding

**Chapter 20: Understand**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and all the support you have given me. :) I knew you guys would understand me! Thanks to testing, my school has delayed opening to ten AM and my mom was nice enough to let me use my laptop to write this chapter! :)**

**THE real assistant: Thank you so much! :D**

**LeEpicman2345: Thanks! :)**

**PastaLover5000: I used your advice and thanks to you, this chapter was typed real fast! :D Thank you! **

**Yorkmanic88: I always thought of trying a self insert story, but I'm afraid of getting bashed. :( Thank you anyway! :)**

**Fuzzywumpum: Thank you! :)**

**Bloxxerstudios: Coincidence? I THINK NOT! XD **

**Guest: Thanks and I love Attack on Titan as well! :)**

**thecupcakeisa: YAY! :D**

**TheW0lfTamer: Thank you and yes, I'm trying to revise my timeline like that. Once it's complete, then my Tumblr account will open and you can watch me, support me, and stalk me to your heart's content! XD**

* * *

_Angela ran back to her five friends after meeting the puppet. The gift box he gave her was still in her possession and when Freddy came by, he melancholy eyed it._

_"What's wrong, Freddy?" Angela asked the animatronic bear with worry. "Why do you look like that?"_

_Max eyed Freddy and questioned him as well, "Yeah. What's the deal?"_

_"No, I just had a weird thought..." Freddy shook it off. There was no point in putting a sad face during a child's birthday party. But with the Puppet around, it reminded him of how terrible adults can be. Not to mention the Puppet's origin. _

_"Huh? Robots can think?" Ethan raised a brow. _

_Morgan frowned, "Don't say that! Everything has a life force!"_

_"Not everything! Does your dress have a life force? I don't think so!" Ethan stuck his tongue out at the blonde girl._

_"I know that! But he does communicate with us and perform. He smiles and laughs and all that stuff too!" Morgan argued._

_"He was programmed to do that, chicken girl!" the purple haired boy crossed his arms._

_Angela stood silent as the two kept arguing. Ethan and Morgan soon broke the argue when Bonnie and Chica walked towards the group. Freddy tried to put on a smile in Angela's presence but the thought of a child growing up to be as horrible as that purple man made him disappointed. What made the thought worst was how the purple man **killed** a **child**. He doesn't want the five children or even Angela grow up to be an evil person. Freddy still wanted them to smile the way they smile at something they like, enjoy, or love._

_But then again, the world wasn't as nice as he thought._

_And the Marionette told him so._

* * *

"Angela, you alright? You've got to stop spacing out like that." Mike frowned as Angela slowly adjusted her vision. It has been ten minutes ever since the battle occurred and Angela has been trying her best to stay focused on the issue at hand.

But the thing was that the Marionette can't stop screaming in the apartment. The screams sounded disturbing and Angela felt terrified of the sound.

Of course, she tried to hide it/

"Huh? Oh..." Angela responded, blinking. Mike patted her head and helped her walk towards the couch. Jeremy held the Marionette down and prevented him from attacking. Nathan on the other hand was at the far corner of the room, trembling.

Such a pitiful sight.

Angela tried her best not to show the fear. It scared her how a puppet can move on it's own free will.

Mike sighed and furrowed his brows. He made a look at Jeremy as the blonde did the same. Mike walked towards a drawer and took out a few thumbtacks and nails and grabbed a hammer from the coffee table. Angela made a worried look and shivered.

Jeremy held the Marionette down by the coffee table and held his arms and legs down so he could stop resisting. Mike hovered a nail over the Marionette's three-fingered hand and punctured it slightly before dropping down the hammer.

Angela looked away and closed her eyes and ears. The Marionette couldn't stop screaming and at this point, someone might come knock on the door and complain.

The sound of a hammer meeting the head of the nail made a sound, making Angela flinch with that sound.

The Marionette couldn't stop screaming and Nathan's shocked and terrified eyes made the situation worst.

Jeremy looked away as Mike nailed the Marionette to the coffee table. He felt bad for the Marionette in such a state like this. But they had to do this in order to stop the murders of other adults and Night Guards.

Angela flinched, "M-Mike..." she spoke in a hardly audible tone.

The screams became louder.

"Mike...!"

_Bang!_

"Mike!" Angela finally yelled. "Stop! That's too much! You're hurting him!" The woman got up from her seat and snatched the hammer away from Mike. The man on the other hand made a look. It was that look full of confusion.

"Why?" Mike stretched his arms wide. "You know that thing will kill us."

Angela stuttered on her words, "I-I know that! B-But that was w-way too much! He's helpless know and he's hurt! He can't do anything but scream!" she said. Mike lowered his arms after that and sighed. Jeremy stared down at the Marionette and stood quiet. The two men didn't understand what made Angela think this way. But one thing was for sure.

They've caught the Marionette.

* * *

At the pizzeria, however, things weren't the same. Chica and Freddy have been worrying about the possible and deadly events that might take place in the future. The animatronics knew how dangerous the Marionette can be and how he reacts around adults. If anything, someone is possibly dead. Nathan, however, was not a worry, but a threat. He holds too much knowledge about the pizzeria and its secrets and if Angela forces them out of him, she will never forgive the animatronics and her five friends.

If so, then the Marionette will have no choice but execute Angela, Mike, and Jeremy since they no too much. If Angela will just throw a tantrum and give up after finding out the truth, then there is no point in investigating is there?

Bonnie entered the dining hall and shrugged his shoulders. The music box was indeed gone and Nathan is probably with the Marionette right now. Today was pretty uneventful for the most part because not a lot of children went to the pizzeria like before. Some children have gone missing frequently now and no one knows why. Poor Fritz Smith is going through a lot now when it came to his job. Now, things got boring at night than in the day. Ever since the animatronics made nice with Angela, Mike, and Jeremy, they weren't doing much like before when they had their fun in scaring the crap out of the adults. And now this.

Now their new problem is how they can explain everything to the Marionette. He was definitely not happy with the results of the past few nights and the animatronics were fearful of what he'll do to them.

Well, not all of the animatronics.

Foxy could care less about the Puppet for all the loot in the world. He has been forced to kill so many night guards and stuff them into a suit. It was unbearable. Now that Angela is back, who knows what Foxy will attempt to do if the Marionette provokes him.

Now here he is, humming his little tune much more faster in order to stop his insides from shaking. For someone who has been fixed, you would think Foxy would come out of the cove more often.

"How long has he been hiding in that cove of his?" Bonnie questioned Chica who shook her head in return.

"You act like this is totally new," the chicken said. "He's been like this ever since Angela was chased by the Marionette."

"But it can't be that bad, right? Angela is in good hands with Mike and Jeremy around."

Foxy poked his head out of the cove with an annoyed look, aware of the conversation at hand, "Mike can not even loot thin's mighty seriously unless Angela beats 'im up wit' blood runnin' down her tearstained cheeks! Jeremy be such a yellow-bellied cur that I've seen much more lily-livered fish in th' sea who can loot a bigger bite out o' another no matter how scary th' situation be!" the pirate fox growled at the bunny and chicken.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Foxy?" Bonnie lowered his eye lids.

"Who says I be o'erreactin'?! I be not o'erreactin'! I be jus' annoyed at th' fact so many thin's are happenin' at once that we didn' even ask fer! Soon, Angela will be-!"

Bonnie went to cut Foxy off, "Do not mention a future that will lead Angela, or anyone else for that matter, to their own personal hell! You know what **they** will do if that happens. We won't be in control anymore for that matter!"

"Who be ye t' mention Davy Jones' locker?" Foxy stepped out his cove, fists balled along with Bonnie's. Chica flinched at the two's behavior and attempted to break the two apart.

"Cut it out, you two!" Chica frowned. "If Freddy sees you two acting like this, he'll be very mad." Immediately, the two lowered their arms. Not because of Freddy being mentioned, but at the fact at how immature they're acting.

Having the souls of the dead children in them can be really bothersome. None of the animatronics asked for this kind of treatment. It was harsh. It was scary that such young children could hold murderous thoughts.

Bonnie took a few steps back and looked back at the kitchen, "Is Freddy... uh..."

"Yeah. Goldie's suit has been actin' like a hologram lately. He has been reactin' t' Angela's presence durin' her sixth 'n seventh nightfall. Now that th' puppet be released, Nathan be gone 'n I doubt th' fifth sprog would do anythin' 'bout Goldie." Foxy lifted his eyepatch with a scoff. The three have been aware of Golden Freddy in the kitchen and they kept him in there because he is indeed family. With each new location, the animatronics would take Golden Freddy with them despite him being hollowed out.

Bonnie never wanted to mention Goldie when Freddy was around. Bonnie was aware of the endoskeleton in the Parts and Service Room but the endoskeleton is deactivated sadly. Even if the endoskeleton were to become one with Golden Freddy, would the fifth child, Noah, become one with him too?

He doubted it.

Freddy on the other hand stood in the kitchen playing Toreador March for his brother, Golden Freddy. Of course, he would never respond much to Freddy's dismay.

* * *

_Back at Fredbear's Diner, Freddy and Golden Freddy were the only animatronics ever known after the 'Golden Years' ended. They were loved by everyone in town and by of course the children. It started as one typical day when everything ended for Fredbear's after one simple incident. If only Freddy could've done something..._

_If only..._

_Golden Freddy was entertaining the children with party jokes and activities while Freddy took cake to the children. They surrounded the brown bear as they cried for more cake which made it harder for Freddy to do his job correctly. But there was a child outside crying as well. But he wasn't asking for cake._

_He was asking for help._

_The child begged and cried and tried to enter the diner but to no avail._

_Freddy stared at the child as he served cake, his heart (metaphorically) sinking at the sight of the crying child. Goldie on the other hand was too busy entertaining the children that he was unable to see what was going on outside. _

_Suddenly, a purple car drove by and stopped right by where the crying boy was standing. A purple man emerged from a car with a satisfied grin. When the boy looked up at the purple man, he widened his eyes and cried even harder, bawling and sobbing as loud as he can. The boy was very terrified and scared that he even attempted to break the door open if he had too. But he was cornered so he was unable to do anything._

_Freddy wanted to do something but the crying children around him forced him to serve them cake. He complied easily, not taking his eyes off the crying child._

_Then, the purple man snatched at the boy, making him freeze in place and hovered a knife over his little body. The boy cried even harder._

_Freddy was immediately alarmed. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Then the children around him started to bawl over cake and Freddy had no choice but to do his job correctly, all while watching the purple guy stab the child over and over until the boy's cries died down to nothing._

_..._

_..._

_After that, the purple man drove away, leaving the dead child alone._

_..._

_..._

**"It's my fault. All mine. If had just done something, you would've been at peace and none of this drama would've started..."**

* * *

Freddy snapped back to his thoughts when he heard the front doors open.

At this time of the night...?

Freddy immediately exited the kitchen and joined his animatronic friends in the Dining Hall. At first, he would've expected Angela.

But it wasn't her.

Soulless eyes locked with the bear's blue eyes menacingly as he held onto the sleeve of the former Day Guard. Nathan furrowed his brows before grinning. His hair is messy and his clothes were slightly torn but he didn't show any caring signs. Nathan knew who the animatronics were mostly focused on and he couldn't blame them.

Fritz Smith, the former Day Guard, a man with messy orange hair and glasses, swallowed hard as he tightened his grip on a wrench.

Freddy was the first to speak, an upcoming trigger occurring within him. But he didn't let the first child affect him. He was strong enough to hold Max's spirit down.

"What's he doing here?" the brown bear spoke.

Nathan closed his eyes, his lips tugging to a wider grin, "Relax. He's just here to help."

"What about the Marionette? And Angela? What happened to her?"

Nathan didn't respond. Instead, grinned wider.

"It's obvious isn't it?"

**End of this chapter and cliffhanger baby! XD What do you think happened to Angela and the others huh?**

**I overcame Writer's Block! Hurray for me! **

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later! ;)**


	22. Chapter 21: Sting

**Chapter 21: Sting**

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the late update. The school threw so many projects at us and I was stressing about it all week. I barely had time to enter the school computer due to testing. Once again, I am very sorry. Also, I have noticed that I've been losing follows/favs and gaining follows/favs and then losing them again. DX Once again, I apologize for the late update. :(  
**

**Fuxxywumpum: You'll find out this chapter! ;)**

**Guest: Just wait and see. I've added a secret OC as well. ;)**

**TheBestForIt: Thank you~! :D**

**thecupcakeisa: Then trust that feeling because that plushie will mean something later. ;) *eats cookies* Thank you!**

**xtheicephantom: Yes, the Marionette is another dead child. He just doesn't want to tell Angela because he doesn't trust her and he wants to stall time so he can- *gets shot* XD**

**Bloxxerstudios: It's okay, I forgive you for that comment. *hugs* Listen, I know how it feels to wait for a chapter like this, I hate it too. But life got in the way for me so I wasn't able to update as fast as I did before when this story first aired. :/ In the next two or three chapters, that's when shit's going down. ;)**

**Pwrcat70: *evil laugh* XD**

**LadyDeadmau5: FoxyxAngela moments are coming up later on. ;) Don't worry.**

**TheW0lfTamer: Thank you. :) I tried my best on Foxy's accent. And thanks for the advice. Thanks to this I passed all of my subjects with A's! Yay for me! **

**Yorkmanic88: Thank you~! :D**

**GrezzWizard: That's a secret... ;) Congrats you solved the code! *throws FNAF merchandise towards you***

**explosive film: ... I'll look into that later. Thank you. :)**

** : Thank you so much~! :D**

**PastaLover5000: Thanks~! :) **

* * *

"I'm kidding," Nathan cut the animatronics off before they could even panic. Foxy frowned at the boy's teasing behavior. Nathan had no idea how serious the situation is when it involved Angela. The children spirits will go haywire if she dies by someone else's hand and not theirs. "Now then, Mr. Fritz Smith over here is just going to help us out in case _**something wrong**_ happens." Nathan shot a glare. Bonnie glared back.

"Like what?" he questioned. Nathan grinned wider and poked his own forehead in a thinking-like motion. Upon realizing what the boy meant, Chica walked away cautiously as Bonnie did the same. Foxy widened his eyes and looked down at his hook.

"How do ye know?" Foxy twitched in a disappointed manner.

Nathan led Fritz to the Parts and Service room and flashed a mocking smile at Foxy, "Marion said so."

* * *

**_One Hour Ago:_**

The nails have been removed.

The whole apartment was a mess.

But everyone was still standing.

Angela tightened her grip on Mike's sleeve as they took a few steps back away from the Marionette. She was nervous of what the Marionette will do now. Angela knew he wasn't happy, not one bit. Jeremy, on the other hand, was trembling. Angela braced herself for the puppet's next move and left her mouth agape for the time to call Jeremy over.

The white in the Marionette's eyes slowly died out as he attempted to stand on his two feet.

**"Why?"** Marionette managed to say. **"W_y is th_s h_ppe_ing to me?"** The puppet being couldn't understand the pain Jeremy and Mike inflicted on his body. He had forgotten the pain for two decades and now it has come back to haunt him.

These wretched adults are always the problem...!

Angela narrowed her eyes at the Marionette and lowered her shoulders, a empathetic feeling rushing over her. She attempted to speak, but was afraid to do so.

**"All o_ y_u w_s sup_osed to die li_e the re_t of them! What makes you d_ffer_nt from the rest of the a_ults?"**

Angela looked up at Mike and moved his arm away from her. She nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Maybe it's because I'm somebody they used to know." Angela said to the Marionette.

Said puppet looked down at the woman, his mask giving off an intense glare.

"I-I'm sorry if we harmed you, but you attacked us first. For a personification of a paranormal being, I actually thought you were more noble than throwing the first hit. After all, you do seem as the main antagonist pulling the strings of the hellhole you call a pizzeria." Angela knew this was a bad move. A really bad move. But it was best to show that she would not take any shit from the real villain here.

The white in the Marionette's eyes flashed. Suddenly, Angela felt a strangling force on her body, especially around her throat. She let out a gasp and felt her body making contact with the wall. Mike and Jeremy instantly took action until Angela widened her eyes and lifted her hand up in a stop gesture.

"I'm not afraid!" she said, mostly directed to Mike and Jeremy.

**"W_o ar_ y_u to talk to m_ li_e t_at?!"** Marion scolded menacingly.

Angela's heart started to beat out of her chest as she internally struggled to catch her breath.

"Who... are you... to... torture... an innocent... child?!" she managed to say before her eyes turned to Nathan who cowered in the far corner.

"Angela, you need to breathe!" Jeremy made a worried look.

"No...!" Angela tightened her grip on the Marionette's hands to loosen his grip on her throat. It did have somewhat effect though. "I'm fine...!" she forced a calm smile at Jeremy. Mike tightened his fist.

The Marionette stood in shock with Angela's words.

_To hurt an innocent child...?_

"What's... your deal... with Night Guards...?" Angela continued to speak. "What... bad thing... have we done... to you? Maybe we can help..."

Gain your enemy's trust and use that to your advantage if you ever want the answers out of them...

The Marionette has the dark mind of a child, if so, then it's much more easier to gain his trust for now.

No wonder so many kidnapping were successful...

...

...

Silence fell.

...

...

Slowly, the Marionette loosened his grip on Angela and floated backwards in silence. Mike shot glares at him before turning to Angela who was gasping for air.

Jeremy stared into the eyes of the Marionette and noticed the white dots flickering on and off like how he used his flashlight during 1987, Night 6. Nathan raised his head slowly and watched as the Marionette clutch his head and float to the ground. The white in his eyes flickered so intensely that the dot grew slightly bigger in radius.

Mike and Angela watched closely and noticed a new effect on him. Mike looked up at the Marionette's shadow and noticed the silhouette of something that resembles a young boy screaming. He widened his blue eyes and blinked.

The shadow of the boy was gone...

The dark aura coming from Marionette instantly disappeared. A surge of memories flooded his mind and in no time his instantly spoke:

**"I am not your enemy."**

* * *

_**Now:**_

"It's not like I went to hit a weak spot, Mike." Angela frowned at the man on the couch.

"I swear, you have some kind of voodoo effect that you're not telling me..." the man sighed. He was still surprised at how Angela could cheat death just by talking to the killer. "Anyways, I think it's sort of harsh that you immediately winded up the music box after he said that he wasn't the enemy." And after that, Nathan confiscated the box, unamused.

Angela watched the boy from the far side of the room and saw him staring at the box intently. She sighed, "I was overwhelmed. After all that fighting, we have even more questions to answer! We harmed the Marionette for no reason and I kind of feel bad about that!"

"Why don't we just go to the nearest freak show in town and buy a female puppet. That always works in times of love." Mike suggested bluntly. Angela didn't even bother scolding Mike for that one.

"Love is such a complicated emotion, it's frustrating." she replied before reading through the evidence she, Mike, and Jeremy have gathered from the previous week. Still, nothing pieced together.

Mike arched his back forward with his forearms on his knees, "You're just saying that because you never experienced love before."

"I did before," Angela replied bluntly, finding no amusement in the conversation. "Hey, I may be mean but I did have times when I was loved."

"What happened to him ?" Mike raised a brow.

"Not _him_. _Them,_" she loosely replied. Then Angela paused, lowering the documents to her lap. Her five friends flashed in her mind once again, making her heart sink. "T-They were my... everything..." she said before furrowing her eyebrows and standing up straight. "I can't...!" Angela shook her head. Mike knew something was up. He instantly picked up her melancholy look which immediately indicated that she remembered something. If so... "I-I'm just going to sleep now...!" she lowered her head and sped walk away.

Mike narrowed his eyes and stood up before following Angela to the bedroom. He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" he twirled the woman around so she was facing him. Angela lowered her head and refused to make eye contact. Crap! She slipped! Mike placed a hand under Angela's chin and raised her head with ease so their eyes were locking.

"W-What do you want?" Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "Want me to kick you where the light don't shine?" she threatened.

"I know you wouldn't do that," Mike replied, unfazed by her words. "You're hiding something from all of us are you?"

Angela widened her eyes and tried to deny it, "Why would you think that? I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are," Mike's grip on Angela's wrist tightened. "What's so important that would make you hide key evidence from us? If you wanted to end this investigation so badly, how come you are holding back?"

Angela looked away, "You wouldn't understand..."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"This isn't Twenty Questions you know?"

"This isn't Hide 'n Seek either." Mike smirked. Angela simply frowned. But Mike's words went to hit her hard. She tried to hide her confusion and any facial expression that shows that she's actually hiding something.

"Why would you want to know my business?"

"So you are connected to the pizzeria in some way."

"I just know the animatronics."

"Not _just_ the animatronics, Angela. You know who."

The woman widened her eyes, realization chasing her like the Coyote chasing Road Runner. Of course, the Road Runner escaped the Coyote in time.

Mike noticed Angela's shock. No matter, he gained the answers he wanted. Showing mercy, Mike flashed a smile at Angela and grabbed her shoulders before pulling her close to him. Angela was soon given a small peck on the nose. Before she can do anything, Mike walked away.

"You like him, don't you?" Nathan spoke up.

Angela, unfazed and already used to the boy's sudden appearance here and there, shook her head immediately as her face turned red.

"Seriously, I don't know what's his problem..." she huffed.

"You're his problem," Nathan tightened his grip on the music box. Angela widened her eyes. "It's not good to keep secrets if you know that secret will make things easier for the rest of you. The more you keep it in, the more others will get hurt. Especially you, since you know your friends are connected to the animatronics in some way. You just don't want to admit it."

"..."

* * *

**The Next Night**

"I'll be taking the night shift alone. You two can go ahead and relax for a while and do whatever you want, I don't care." Angela said to Mike and Jeremy as she buttoned up her uniform.

Mike couldn't help but grin at the temporary freedom he had left. It couldn't hurt to rest for a while. Jeremy on the other hand, simply nodded in a loyal manner.

"Be careful, Angela. You know what to do if you need help. Just call us." Mike waved at the shorter woman who only smiled in return.

"I know. You two, take care before morning." And then Angela waved goodbye...

...

...

...

As Angela walked to Freddy's, she couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting the animatronics once again. Not just because they tried to kill her once or the ability the Marionette had to control them, but something else. A small nauseating sensation formed in her gut and Angela had the tiniest feeling that something is going to happen. And it's not good.

Once Angela entered the pizzeria, a familiar couple walked by her along with other familiar families she happened to remember. Once she turned her head, they were ordinary people she never seen before.

_"Get a grip, Angela..."_ the woman thought to herself before eyeing the animatronics upstage.

"Hey, Angela! How are you this fine evening?" a happy Fritz walked up to Angela with a wave.

Angela faked a smile, "I'm a little tired, but I'm okay. How are you?" It couldn't hurt to be polite once in a while...

"I'm fine. The kids are usually a handful, but I don't mind the hard work!" he smiled confidently. Angela raised a brow at this.

"Uh... Did the parents find the children yet?"

Fritz raised a brow at this, "What children?"

Angela froze. Fritz pulled off a very innocent and confused face as if nothing happened. This alarmed Angela.

"Uh... The missing children from the news report on TV," Angela pointed out. "The missing children that you told me parents complained about. The missing children Mr. Fazbear pointed out in a rather rude manner the other day?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fritz shrugged his shoulders. "If you're talking about the Missing Children Incident back at '72, then that case is closed," Fritz adjusted his glasses with a cough. "We, however, are not supposed to speak of the incident since that's one of the reasons why this pizzeria went downhill."

Angela widened her eyes. After taking a deep breath, the hallucinations kicked in.

**_IT'S ME! _**

**_IT'S ME!_**

**_IT'S ME!_**

**_IT'S ME!_**

**_... IT'S ME...!_**

Bonnie's face zoomed into Angela's, causing her to stumble a bit. Fritz snatched her arm in time and heaved her up to her feet.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Angela blinked and looked up at the animatronics and back at Fritz. She nodded and after that, flashing a warning look at Angela, Fritz left the pizzeria.

Angela was so confused at what just happened. The missing children...? Why is everyone acting as if nothing happened? The newspaper didn't even say anything about missing children either.

What the fuck is going on here?!

Sooner or later, the animatronics started to roam the pizzeria. This time, however, they were acting pretty shady. They barely said a word to her, only if they had to. The animatronics stayed away from Angela. They were quiet. Too quiet.

So quiet that Angela could hear some kind of dead groaning. It sent shivers down her spine that before Foxy can approach her sorry state, she immediately smashed her fist against the side of his head.

The problem was that it only affected Angela, not Foxy. In an instant, Foxy was able to crank his head back to normal.

"Agh! Son of a bitch!" Angela hissed at her bruised hand and attempted to massage it carefully.

Foxy held her hand, "Careful, lass. Ye just sprained yer hand. I'll go tell Chica t' get some ice so we can treat th' injured area."

Before Angela can protest, he did so either way and sooner or later, Angela felt the cool texture of frozen ice on her hand.

"It's just a sprain, you know..." Angela muttered awkwardly.

"Still... 'tis best t' treat it so ye can defend yourself... from us." Foxy retorted, not taking his eyes off of Angela's hand.

The woman frowned, "I know your not bad."

"Ye 'ave no idea how dangerous we can be when they be in control. We be used t' harm viciously like animals. Surely ye remember how we attacked ye when th' Marionette commandeered."

The Marionette's menacing masked face flashed in Angela's mind.

"But that's the Marionette's doing. Not yours." Angela defended as she gave a light tug on Foxy's robotic hand.

"I know ye still care about us, Angela," the pirate fox sighed. "But don't pour yer heart out when it comes t' bein's like us. Aft th' recent incidents, we don't wants ye t' get hurt. Trust me, I don't like keepin' secrets meself." She's still a child when it came to these things and Foxy didn't want that. She's close to falling into the hands of the five children if this keeps up...!

...

...

Too late...

Childish laughter can be heard in the background. Such sweet and familiar laughter that it was almost too good to be true. Angela merely cracked a relieved smile at this.

"Did you hear that?" Angela suddenly smiled excitedly. Foxy widened his eyes, alarmed.

_Now? Right now?!_

"I didn' hear anythin', lass." Foxy lied before he covered his eye with his eye patch immediately.

The childish laughter grew louder and made Angela's smile grow wide. Foxy looked over at the other animatronics and saw their menacing state. Their eyes turned black: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Golden Freddy's scream was at a low tune but Angela didn't pay attention to it.

There were more childish laughter from different children that Angela knew all too well. Foxy tugged on Angela's arm only to receive a small glare from her.

"'Tis dangerous, lass. Don't leave th' cabin." Foxy warned. Angela furrowed her brows and loosened her grip on Foxy's hand. Foxy just tightened it more despite the sudden pain on her hand.

"Foxy, let go of me." Angela glared as the familiar laughter grew louder. Foxy felt a trigger coming up and he fought back as much as he could. He didn't even notice the emptiness in his hand until he regained focus.

"Angela!" Foxy called out in panic as he followed the fake laughter in the air. "Angela! Lass!"

The woman was about to cry. She looked so relieved and happy that it made her look like a totally different person if Mike were to see her face. She ended up in front of the Parts &amp; Service room, a wide insane smile across her features.

Foxy tried to reach out for her but the silhouette of a familiar puppet and a young boy prevented him from doing so. The rest of the animatronics stood silent as Angela reached for the knob and twisted it.

_"Angela!"_ the childish laughter rang in her ears.

The five children flashed in her mind...

Max... Ethan... Noah... Morgan... Zach... They were the only ones she focused on.

A tear streamed down her cheek as the door opened and soon that happy smile disappeared.

There was nothing but the color red. Five children lied on the ground, brutally murdered and teared apart with eyes dead with shock.

Angela widened her eyes and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She let out a yelp instead and backed away from the scene she thought she had forgotten all these years.

These weren't ordinary children. These were the five missing children whom she knew and loved.

The hollow face of a golden bear flashed in her mind along with the terrifying faces of Bonnie and Freddy and the same words:

_**IT'S ME!**_

Angela blinked and the bloodied room was suddenly spotless and clean with the usual animatronic heads and parts. Her heart sank. Angela couldn't stop trembling.

"W-What...?" she managed to say before she furrowed her brows. "T-The fuck i-is this nonsense?!" she yelled at the silent animatronics.

Foxy raised his arms up, "Lass, let me explain."

"No!" Angela covered her mouth. "No! No! No! There were children in there! I saw them! M-My friends! They were there!" she fought the urge to cry. If that so-called hallucination was just a sick joke, it's not funny. Not to Angela.

Freddy shook his head, "Really now?" he walked up to Angela and hovered over her small form. "Show us."

"Wha' do ye reckon ye're doin', Fazzy?!" Foxy widened his eyes.

"R-R-Relax, F-Foxy!" Bonnie twitched uncontrollably as his voice started skipping.

"W-We will b-b-believe-_**stuff-**_her i-if she s-s-shows u-us w-what she saw!" Chica said as she done the same actions like Bonnie.

Angela looked at Foxy with some worry, "Foxy? What's going on?"

"Lass... I've tried t' tell ye..." Foxy made a saddened look. Dark shadows engulfed his body and the rest of the animatronics. The chime of the music box played and then slowly died down. Nathan stood behind the animatronics along with a certain golden bear. Angela widened her eyes before backing away into the Parts &amp; Service room.

"We didn' mean t' harm ye in th' first galleon..." Foxy continued speaking as the animatronics walked closer to her. "It wasn't our intention t' drag ye into our problem..." Their eyes turned black all together with the white dots in the center.

Angela was backed into a corner. She was too terrified to take action and her walkie-talkie was in the Office. There was no way out of this one...

The music box has stopped playing and the Marionette appeared in front of Angela.

**"I'm s_rry i_ y_u did_'t g_t th_ an_wer_ y_u wan_ed,"** the puppet spoke in a demonic tone. **"I d_dn't wa_t to let o_r se_ret o_t. It h_s been de_ided tha_ yo_'re no_ worthy to hel_ us. D_n't b_ scared. You'll see your friends soon. Ho_efullY y_ur s_ul is s_rong en_ough to ho_d on..."**

Angela didn't feel anything after that...

* * *

Mike flinched and started to cough on his soda.

"You alright?" Jeremy rubbed the older man's back. Mike nodded and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah..." Mike replied. "I just had a weird feeling..."

The younger man raised a brow, "What is it about?"

Mike shook his head, "No... It's nothing. I'm just worried about Angela. Hopefully she's safe..."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Booyah! Cliffhanger! BAM! Many more questions have arrived and I'm counting on you, dear readers, to send me your predictions/theories about what's happening and what's going to happen in future chapters. This has been written in four hours minus the bathroom break! I'm so proud of myself! :D**

**Also, the poll is still open for FoxyxAngela shippers and MikexAngela shippers so vote! vote! vote! **

**In addition, the sequel to this story is slightly in progress so it wouldn't hurt to give you some of the info on my characters. ;)**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Dominic Treadway: **_A young drop-out. He's a blunt and stubborn boy and could care less about his family, home, and school grades. The reason would be his mother leaving him with another man, so he grew up alone in a rule-less household. Even though he could easily make friends, he's not the type to text them and ask them if they're doing okay or greeting them with a simple hello (unless he's bored). One example would be when he attended a birthday party and he never brought in a gift since he was 'only invited and nothing else'. Despite this, he does care about his friends a lot but he 'doesn't have the energy' to show it. _

_Dominic does not go around looking for fights. However when he does get into a brawl he is shown as a very tough fighter, able to take his opponent's blows and still manage to counter-attack fiercely._

_The reason why he went to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was due to the 'unsolved' mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after hearing his classmates mention about the incidents and the previous guards that worked there._

**Renae: **_A homeschooled girl known for her childish demeanor and cheerful, open-minded persona. She's a mysterious girl and the whereabouts of her parents are unknown but she is sometimes shown calling and texting her dad from time to time. She's a comic nerd, usually absorbed in blood and gore and the mystery behind it all which was the reason why she went to the Horror Attraction. The reason for the loss of her one eye is unknown but it has been hinted that she lost it after encountering Springtrap who 'accidentally' attacked her. _

_Renae seems to hold a lot of intelligence regarding the Horror Attraction and the people who work there. She has shown to have a lot of interest in Springtrap ever since he attacked her, commenting on him as a 'Frankenstein creation-type'. _

**Springtrap:** _Not much is known about him accept that he too used to be a mascot at Fredbear's before his suit was no longer suitable to work with due to the springs inside him fatally killing the employee within him. He seems to have a close friendship with Golden Freddy since the two have worked together in the past. Ever since the 'Missing Children Incident' however, Springtrap has grown to loathe the Purple Man for what he did to those poor children and how he used Golden Freddy as a disguise._

_When Purple Man was killed, Springtrap was glad that he got what he deserved until Purple Man's spirit possessed him. Springtrap knew this wasn't over since he's now being used to kill others against his own will. Once he's possessed, Springtrap will ultimately obey Purple Man's orders (against his will) and will not hesitate in attacking anyone in sight and mercilessly killing them (unless he has enough strength to fight back Purple Man's control which is on very RARE occasions). Springtrap is aware of Purple Guy's corpse inside of him but he refrains from taking him out since it will further damage is insides (Moreover, the gears and springs will come out along with Purple Man's corpse)._

_Due to his broken state, Springtrap can't speak, so he's unable to communicate with others unless they're fine with listening to a demonic gargle for a voice. Despite Purple Man's control on him, Springtrap holds an innocent and playful personality (He was designed to make kids smile and laugh so of course he still holds these traits)._

**Golden Freddy: **_Despite having the children set free, Goldie has been frequently seen appearing here and there, taunting the Purple Man's spirit for all of the horrible things he has done in the past. Goldie is lifeless and can't speak, much to Springtrap's dismay but it is hinted in the story that the 5th child has cursed the Golden Freddy suit, thus giving Goldie a somewhat conscience. _

**The Phantoms: **_Even though the children are set free, they have cursed the animatronics since they believe that the Purple Man will return and that the chain of Freddy's will still go on. They travel in the form of shadows while being forced to scare the crap out of people so they will never return to Freddy's. They are sadistic and acts on impulse._

**Shadow Freddy: ?**

**Shadow Bonnie: ?**

* * *

**I'm in the middle of working on other projects as well aside from these two stories. ;) Once is based on Rebornica's AU and of course, and alternate version of Angela will be there. **

**Also, I'm working on my Tumblr account so you can see how Angela and my version of Mike and Jeremy and other characters look like and all that. XD**

**Read and review please. Don't flame me. I'm very sensitive.**


	23. Chapter 22: Black and White Stripes

**Chapter 22: Black and White Stripes**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, you guys! :) It means a lot to me that you're still following this story. Anyway, I'm sorry if I didn't update as fast as I did before. This week, I have spring break, but the teachers gave us a lot of homework and I got a cold. *tears up* But I can't leave you guys on a cliffhanger so I rushed through this chapter as fast as I can!**

**Fuzzywumpum: Thank you~! You'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**AlexistheEliatrope: You'll see in this chapter! ;)**

**GrezzWizard: I'm trying to think of a suitable plot for the sequel but all I know now is that the characters are going to enter Fazbear's Fright and deal with Springtrap and Purple Guy while certain people search for Angela who has gone missing and we get to see more about Purple Guy's backstory. :/ I'm not sure what to do but thank you for the encouragement and the kind review. :)**

**rgss: That's true... Thank you! :)**

**THE real assistant: *eats cookie* Thank you so much! XD**

**Yorkmanic88: I'm happy you are! ^v^**

**bonbon321: Not yet~! *wink wink***

**GrimKid98: *laughs evilly***

**Guest: I'm trying! XD Here it is~!**

* * *

_Four year old Angela sighed after Zach got into another fight with some bullies from a neighboring school. Those kids just don't know when to quit when it comes to vandalizing other people's property... Now he lost his favorite hat. But Angela knew that it was her fault in the first place. If she never hid it in the supply closet so the bullies won't steal it, Zach would've never confronted them. Up to this hour, Angela kept her mouth shut about the whereabouts of Zach's hat. How weird it was a pirate hat..._

_"I'll get my hat back no matter what," Zach placed his fist on the palm of his hand. "Even if I had to punch it out of those bullies..." Angela flinched at Zach's action and looked away. "They're hiding it somewhere, I just know it. They're keeping it all a secret and I hate secrets!"_

_Angela gulped, "W-What if t-they hid it s-somewhere safe?"_

_"That's so stupid..." the red head furrowed his brows. Yep. No use in turning back now..._

_Once they reached Morgan's place, Zach immediately banged the door without paying much attention to the doorbell._

_Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door. Morgan opened it and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Around her neck, she was wearing a "Let's Eat" bib and only a few pizza stains were on it. The blonde glared at Zach. She wasn't mad at how late the two were for lunch but at how beat up he looked. The blonde only tolerated Angela._

_"Another fight, tough guy?"_

_Zach frowned and looked away before shoving his way into the blonde's home and meeting the rest of the group. Morgan ignored him and turned to Angela with a full smile. She took her hand._

_"C'mon! Your pizza is getting cold."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Angela started to swing her short legs on the patio steps while staring at her feet in a worried manner. Zach left a few minutes ago and Ethan, and Noah were focused on a game of soccer while Max spoke to Morgan's parents. Angela sighed, still worried about Zach and his business with the hat that she took._

_"Oh, Angela," Morgan spoke up before taking a seat next to the four year old. "Are you worried about something?"_

_"Huh?" Angela turned to the blonde._

_"It seems like you really want to see your parents right now." Knowing Angela, she would always turn to her parents if something is wrong._

_Angela looked down, "I'm not really worried... But... Can I ask you something?"_

_"Ask away!" Morgan smiled._

_"Umm... Actually I don't know what to do," the long haired girl played with the collar of her blouse. "What if you were hiding something from someone important... But if that person finds out, that person might get mad or hate you... what would you do?" _

_Morgan placed a hand on her chin and thought about it for a while, "Hmm... I'm actually wondering about that, too..." the blonde muttered before snapping her fingers. "You know... Hiding something is not good. Lying is hurtful for everyone involved," Morgan said. "But... some things are best to keep hidden. If it will prevent that person from getting hurt, you have to carry the burden of lying until the end. If your going to lie, that's what you have to be prepared for." _

_Lies..._

_Secrets..._

_..._

_..._

_"U-Umm... Your hat!" Angela shoved the pirate hat at the red head's face._

_"Hey... What are you-!"_

_"I'm sorry! It's my fault! I took your hat! But I did it so those bullies won't get it! Instead it had the opposite effect..." Angela trailed off, close to shedding tears in front of Zach. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"_

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Zach snatched Angela's shoulders so she could face him directly. "Relax. Calm down. It's no big deal!" Zach softened his expression._

_Angela sniffed, "S-So... Y-You don't h-h-hate me?" she asked before her head was covered by the pirate hat._

_"Idiot!" Zach grinned. "Why would I hate you? You're my friend. It was an honest mistake," Zach simply said with the shrug of his shoulders before lifting the four year old in his arms. "But next time, you shouldn't hide any secrets from me or anyone else. At least this wasn't a serious secret..." the red head tilted the pirate hat over Angela's eyes playfully before he walked her home._

* * *

Everything was pitch black. All you can hear was heavy breathing, hitching with each second along with whimpers of pain and relief. Angela couldn't move. Her body was stiff and numb all over. Her mind couldn't make out what happened or where she was at the moment. But one thing was for sure:

She's still alive.

Angela's vision soon focused into the light and right in front her, aside from the outside setting, she noticed the base and inside of what it seems to be Chica's mask. If so, she's inside Chica's suit. She was could hear her breathing echo from the inside and she felt her sides touch the base of the animatronic suit. Only a few wires tickled her sides and some poked her painfully. But she can still remove her hand from the suit's and hug one side of her body. Who knew the suit could be big... sort of.

But wait? If she wasn't killed inside the suit, how come the suit was empty in the first place? It's not completely empty though. It's evident that someone yanked the wires and gears from this suit. If that's so, was that person aware of the animatronics stuffing people into suits?

Angela roamed her hands over the Chica mask and tried to pry it off of her head. Her head was free after a small squeak and the setting in front of her got her eyebrows rose up.

It smell bad. That's for sure. There were so many piles of junk, scrap metal, and garbage here and there. It was still night out but in at least one or three hours, it'll be six o'clock. But how did she end up at a junk yard? The last thing she remembered was the animatronics-

...

_"Those bastards...!"_ Angela clenched her teeth in betrayal. After everything that has happened, this is what she gets... The animatronics tricked her. They fooled her. They played with her mind. How dare they used her... friends... as a hallucination...

It was not funny!

Angela held back an incoming whimper and decided to find a way out of this junk yard first.

She looked around and walked down the nearest safe looking path.

* * *

Mike stood silent as he walked down the sidewalk right beside Jeremy after taking a few drinks for the night. The burning alcohol in his insides was the only thing that could help him relax. After all this spooky paranormal crap, who wouldn't be stressed out? Jeremy untangled some of his messy blonde locks before looking up at Mike who was clearly focused on something else.

"Mike? You alright?" Jeremy asked the man for the tenth time.

Mike sighed and decided to be honest, "No. I just have a bad feeling about Angela. Something's up and I don't like it."

"You're probably paranoid, Mike. It's normal for you to feel that way because you care about her." Jeremy smirked to himself after taking note of Mike's red face.

"I-It's not like that!" Mike furrowed his brows in embarrassment. Jeremy rolled his eyes. That's what they always say... "Besides, I doubt Angela still remembers me."

Jeremy made a puzzled look, "Remember you? Did you two meet before?"

Mike softened his expression, his blue eyes making contact with the moon. He never wanted to talk about his business to anyone. What happened back then was a scary experience for him but he never said a word about it. Although Mike didn't know much about Angela's secret, he was aware of the secrets the pizzeria held and the employees who worked there.

Jeremy was one of them.

Who knew the doctor that took care of Emily was a good actor to begin with. Who knew Nathan was there when the doctor spoke to Angela about the so-called 'Bite Victim'. Who knew the Marionette was sly enough to pull the strings and lead him and Angela down a different route.

Mike eyed Jeremy's head and looked away.

"We did. But I blame myself for leaving Angela when she was young. If I never left her, then she wouldn't have been such an angry mess..." Mike continued to walk before looking up at the sky with his arms behind his head.

Jeremy didn't move from his spot from where he was standing. But he clutched his head in slight pain before walking home in silence.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Angela sneezed before sliding down the hill of scrap metal in a painful manner. A wire slightly stabbed through Angela's side, but it wasn't all that serious. She winced and suddenly sneezed again. God damn it! Someone is talking about her! Angela growled before shaking it off. The thought of punching Mike would have to wait.

Once she raised her head, however, she met in contact with a pair of eyes sticking out of some kind of suit.

A blue shade formed over Angela's eyes comically as she crawled backwards in disgust. She soon made contact with another suit and an icky squish sound can be heard. Angela froze. Does she even dare move?

Angela just closed her eyes and started to take a few steps forward before turning around.

She widened her eyes and fought the urge to scream.

It was a Freddy suit with blood coming from the neck and limbs. A pair of eyes was sticking out along with some bloodied teeth.

There was no doubt in Angela's mind that someone has been killed in that suit. But that wasn't the only suit in the junk yard.

There was more. A lot more.

Angela blocked out the rotten smell of dead corpses as they lied in a dead position all over the area. The Night Guards between Jeremy's and Mike's time... The poor guards who took over the night shift from 1987 all the way up to now...

They were here.

But if that's so, how come Mr. Fazbear gave Angela the profiles of only a few guards and not the ones who died? Was he trying to hide all of this? How come no one found out?!

Angela tried to process this over and over. She was going to end up like this...! She was going to meet the same fate as them...!

In denial, Angela screamed to the top of her lungs as loud as she can. This horror was too much for her. She could care less if anyone heard her screams. Angela hated this so much. Why can't she have a normal life and one that is not fucked up?!

_Cling!_

Angela flinched and instantly went to put on the Chica mask. A large metal beam was being pushed out of the way from the bottom of the heap.

A blue robotic hand came out and what climbed out of the rubble was someone Angela did not expect to see here at all.

Before she can speak, three different arms came out from the rubble and just by staring at the girlish features and heavy make-up, Angela easily recognized who they were.

Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica. The Mangle.

They were supposed to be scrapped and was sent here. They looked very broken and were much more terrifying than how Jeremy described them.

Crap, they must've heard her screams.

They walked up to Angela and stared into her dark teary eyes before smiling. If Angela's information is correct, then that means that the Toys are fooled by the mask. She swallowed at how they look and took a few steps back.

Suddenly, all she can hear was music after that.

Oh my god... Please don't sing...

...

_"Let's try to make it right..."_ Toy Freddy started to sing.

_"Don't wanna start a fight..."_ Toy Bonnie continued before Toy Chica.

_"And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright..."_

_"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight..."_ Mangle shook head.

_"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."_

Toy Bonnie then walked up to Angela with a wide smile and started to sing the next verse.

_"Hey there how you doin'? Nice to meet cha'! Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before...It's great to see new faces around and if you like it I can give a tour of our enchanting world new and improved without the doors~!" _the blue bunny then wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders and continued to sing. "_There's no escape but then who would want to leave? __It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe. __I'm so glad to have another member of the band __you're one of us now so let me take you by the hand."_ then he outstretched his hand towards Angela who tried to take it but hesitated to do so.

_"But what is that I spy with my robotic eye?"_ Toy Chica leaned closer to the mask. Angela hid deeper into the darkness of the Chica mask as Mangle hovered over her.

_"I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy..."_ Mangle sang before Toy Freddy blocked her out of Angela's sight.

_"Maybe she isn't everything that she seems..."_ the toy bear turned to Toy Bonnie who frowned at this.

_"Time to investigate what's underneath the seams."_

Knowing that the Toys will try to pry off the mask off of her head, Angela started to sprint away from them. But at the same time, she couldn't help but pity the Toys for everything they've been through here...

_"Let's try to make it right..."_

_"Don't wanna start a fight..."_

_"And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright..."_

_"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight..."_

_"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."_

_"Let's try to make it right..."_

_"Don't wanna start a fight..."_

_"And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright..."_

_"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight..."_

_"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night~."_

Angela suddenly felt her arm get snatched and she was soon pulled close to Toy Bonnie who was singing the bridge part of the song seductively.

_"Oh I'll take you away~, to our enchanted land of play~!" _Angela, who was almost absorbed into Toy Bonnie's large eyes, was soon shoved to the ground in a teasing manner before he continued to sing. _"Forgive me for being suspicious. Mischief's not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe."_ That's right! The phone guy said so too.

_"Its not that we don't trust you..."_ Mangle shook her head.

_"We do!"_ Toy Chica smiled.

_"We love you, too!"_ Toy Bonnie added.

_"It's just here at Freddy's..."_ Toy Freddy started to laugh. _"...we have a few rules..."_

Suddenly, Angela was forced to face an angry Toy Bonnie who yanked at her head as he sang,_ "And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts!"_ Angela fell to the ground. _"We'll be forced to rewire you and fix your damaged parts!"_

_"Now you wouldn't want that and frankly, neither would I."_ Toy Freddy closed his eyes.

Toy Bonnie made a fist, _"But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy!"_

Angela, intimidated started to run away. Maybe if she loses them, they will leave her alone. Of course, they were faster than the average human being and this suit only slowed her down.

_"In this world we play..."_

_"...We hope that you will stay..."_

_"...And we will throw a most electrifying soiree..."_

_"...Formal attire is required for you to take part..."_

_"You've got some skin that needs removing before we start..."_

Angela fell over a metal beam and the Chica mask slipped right off just when the Toys were about to snatch at her.

"Fuck off!" Angela yelled at the Toys frustratingly who immediately stopped in return.

Then the song slowly died down to a sadder melody. Their eyes were half covered by their eyelids in a sad manner and Angela raised a brow at their behavior.

_"Let's try to make it right..."_

_"Don't wanna start a fight..."_

_"And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright..."_

_"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight..."_

_"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."_

Then there was silence after that. Never once in her adult life, Angela felt so weak and vulnerable like this in front of psycho, singing-obsessive animatronics.

But that's not the matter here. Her mask was off and there was point in putting it back on anymore.

Toy Bonnie tilted his head to the side and then he turned to the rest of the Toys with a sympathetic look. They all turned to Angela once more and gathered some information that were all too familiar to them.

_Processing... Processing..._

_E-Eight y-year old g-girl..._

_F-Frequent C-C-Customer: First time_

_N-N-Name: Angela Ackerman_

_A-A-Affiliated with: Five... ERROR... ERROR_

_C-Connection with S-S-Suspect: Victim_

_Processing... Processing..._

Okay!

"What are you waiting for?" Angela covered her eyes. "Go ahead and kill me..." Why was she giving in so easily?

Toy Bonnie started to laugh all of a sudden and he started to pat the woman's head in response. Once Angela started to question the animatronics' sudden nice behavior after that, they ignored it and kept on smiling and laughing as if Angela was speaking a stupid language.

"Seems you've been through a lot, huh?" Toy Chica placed her hands on her hips. Angela widened her eyes at their casual communication. Don't tell me they mistakened her as a child...

In denial, Angela looked away as she tried to not stare at Toy Bonnie's innocent face.

"I don't get you all... You tried to murder everyone back then and now you're all nice to me as if I'm special. I don't get it."

"You're right, we would've killed you but we didn't."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember us?"

Angela widened her eyes, "I've never met you guys before. I've only seen you along with that monster of a puppet on your commercials and newspaper articles..." Or so she thought. "You know Marionette, right? Did he force you to attack Jeremy Fitzgerald in 1987?"

...

Silence.

...

"Well don't just sit there!" Angela yelled at them. "I want to know his problem. Because of him, I'm stuck in this somehow empty suit in the middle of nowhere..."

Toy Freddy looked down before nodding at his friends.

"It's sort of a long story... But we'll tell you what we know about the Marionette... His life... his backstory... and his story."

"This is going to be good~!" Mangle smiled as her sharp teeth became visible to Angela. She flinched.

...

"Hit it, boys!" Toy Bonnie grinned as the dead people inside the suits started to dance and create some kind of jingle. He tapped their heads so it can make a slightly higher pitch as Mangle did the same to her own body.

Angela left her mouth slightly ajar in shock as everything came to life in front of her eyes in song. Oh my god... Not another song...

_"This is so not possible..."_ Angela thought until she saw thin strings tied around the corpses' limbs. _"I mean, with the Marionette around, yes, this was possible."_

Toy Freddy soon held up his microphone and started to sing. Angela fought the urge to cover her ears.

_"Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer. Leastles of you who still got an ear. I'll tell you a story that'll make a skeleton cry of our own dangerously black and white puppet guy~!"_ From the top of all the junk, in a large gift box, the Marionette appeared with his legs crossed as the white in his eyes glowed with malice. Angela took a step back and swallowed.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica appeared next to the woman and they both sang the next verse in unison:

_"Die, die we all pass away. But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay. And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray, but we all end up the remains of the day."_ they sang.

If the Toys next to her wasn't bad enough, the stuffed animatronics limped right next to Angela with their eye balls and teeth sticking out. They continued to sing along with Mangle.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"_

Angela squealed in disgust and pushed the dead people away from her. Soon, the Marionette materialized in front of her and traced her cheek with his forefinger.

_"Yeah yeah yeah!"_

Angela shuddered in response before Toy Freddy continued to sing and the Marionette materialized a few feet away from her.

_"This little boy was a happy little one from miles around..."_ Toy Freddy gestured to the Marionette. _"When a mysterious diner came into town..."_ a shadow took form on a plain drywall and that shadow took the form of said diner._ "The boss was very kind,"_ the silhouette of the possible CEO took form along with a young child. _"...but down on his cash and our poor little baby, they started to clash. When his mommy said no, he just couldn't go. Then a man appeared with a plan to destroy...!"_ the shadows soon disappeared and Angela's personal space was soon invaded by Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle.

_"Die, die we all pass away. But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay. And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray. But we all end up the remains of the day."_ they sang.

Angela started to dodge the incoming snatches of the stuffed animatronics but the Marionette cornered her and the corpses started to sing.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"_

Angela cringed at the lack of personal space and made a disgusted face.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"_

From the piles of junk, two other animatronics came to life who were none other than Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl (JJ). Angela widened her eyes and watched as they sang as well.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"_

Angela didn't even notice the endoskeleton behind her because it blended in with the rest of the junk.

_"Yeah yeah yeah!"_

Angela dodged the incoming skeleton heads and the sudden attacks from the Toys as the instrumental part of the song played. She grabbed the Chica mask and placed it over her head. The sad part was that the Marionette wasn't fooled. So that's what the phone guy meant when a mask didn't fool one of them. He was talking about the Marionette.

The eyes of the Toys turned back to normal and Toy Freddy started to sing the next verse.

The shadows took form on the drywall once more and the silhouette of the same boy and a creepy smiling man took form, _"So the man went up to the boy, 'meet me tonight'. Behind the man's innocent mask, gave the boy some fright. It wasn't that simple, but he gained his trust. Soon he was taken and caught in his bloody lust,"_ Then the scene shifted to the boy being kidnapped by the man as he struggled and fought back. _"The boy was tortured, or so I'm told. Hidden in the bunker that smelled like rotten mold. Then running away after finding a way free,"_ the silhouette of the boy changed and it showed him banging on some kind of door of what it appears to be the diner mentioned earlier,_ "...on a bright sunny day at a quarter to three, he was banging the door, and where was he?"_

"And then?" Toy Bonnie leaned next to Angela.

"He screamed." Toy Freddy spoke.

"And then?" Toy Chica snatched Angela's arm.

"There by the corner, was it the man?"

"And then?" Mangle nudged Angela's knee with her head.

"The little boy screamed so loud!" Toy Freddy continued.

"And then?" BB and JJ hugged Angela's legs.

Then, the boy's shadow trembled and tears were shown. The shadow of the creepy guy towered over the boy and a loud scream was heard before the creepy guy attacked and the shadows swirled into nothing.

_"And then baby, everything went black."_

The Marionette lunged over Angela, forcing her to fall into the arms of the Toys and get carried away back to the ground.

_"Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust. The body was thrown and his heart was bust. So he made a vow lyin' on the bunker, that he'd get revenge on the purple murderer. He's always waiting for someone to get the job, so when the time comes he can kill this man, with a boy who vowed to be by his side. And that's the story of our own puppet guy~~~~!"_

_"Die, die we all pass away. But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay. And you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray. But we all end up the remains of the day."_

Toy Freddy sang as the rest of the Toys clapped and continued singing along with the corpses of stuffed animatronics. The Marionette crossed his arms in front of his thin body and glared at Angela who tried to process everything at once.

That poor little boy... Then the Marionette is not really the enemy? He did all of this to get revenge on his murderer? The real enemy is this purple man?

...

...

_"Hold still."_

...

...

There was one thing Angela can do right now.

All she has to say to herself is that a birthday party is going to get ruined.

* * *

**End of this chapter! I do not own 'Survive the Night' by MandoPony. Also, the second song was my version of 'Remains of the Day' from the movie, 'Corpse Bride'. I suck at lyrics but oh well. I tried to make it make sense... a bit. I'm horrible at rhyming so please don't flame me on this... XD**

**I guess you guys didn't expect the Toys to come back, huh? **

**Anyway, review please! This took the whole day and I doubt the next chapter will come soon because I'm planning to finish my homework for the week. **

**The poll is still open so vote before it's too late! So far, Foxy is winning so you MikexAngela shippers should vote. I could take any pairing but it actually changes the story a bit little by little. ;)**

**Review! REVIEW! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Reveal

**Chapter 23: Reveal**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! I made this chapter special for all of you and the next one will come out shortly! ;)**

**AlexistheEliatrope: Thank you so much~! :)**

**bloxxerstudios: Not sure if you go my PM but YES to the Youtube film! Hey, have you guys heard that Warner Bros. is going to make an FNAF movie that will come out in 2017? **

**Fuzzywumpum: Yes, she can take off the mask. ;) Thank you~! :D**

**GrezzWizard: Yes, vote! Thank you! :)**

**MEOWmaster: Of course I will! ;)**

**Guest: Thank you! **

**PastaLover5000: Angela's aggressiveness will change soon. But in this chapter, shit's going to get crazy. *laughs evilly* Thank you! **

**GrimKid98: Lol**

**Anyway, here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

**Warning: Angela will go insane so please excuse her language and rage toward the very end. XD**

* * *

Nathan looked down at the music box with no expression across his face. He lied on his tummy and swinged his legs back and forth.

"It's not fun when you're not around, Mari," the boy pouted at the music box who gave no response. "How's Angela?"

...

"I see... It will only be a matter of time before she snaps. I can't wait!" Nathan smiled excitedly.

...

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! It depends on how much her sanity has changed over the years..." Nathan narrowed his eyes.

5:55 AM

Angela was going to do something stupid. She has always done stupid things before. But this was no inexperience for her...

...

"She has gone through so much in the past just like what they said," Nathan sat up and crossed his arms. "Hey, Mari, do those Mental Institutions really help a person in denial?"

...

7:37 AM

"Taxi!" Angela called out as she threw the remains of the Chica suit away. The driver stopped next her and she entered the vehicle immediately. "Take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, now!"

...

Nathan stared at the music box contently before grinning to himself.

"Humans are such reckless beings. They would do anything in their power to set things right if they wanted to. The thing is, in dominoes for example, if you just knock one domino down, the rest falls along with that one domino. And that's how dangerous humans can be. But if you're able to control that power then you will be able to rule all. You taught me that right, Mari? No wonder you were able to pull the strings on the enemy..."

...

Nathan frowned, "Hmph! If they're not, then what are you aiming for?"

...

Noon

Just a few more minutes before the next birthday party and Mike was trying to get a grip on himself despite being fired a long time ago. Jeremy tried to tell Fritz on thoughts of the current matter, but the

"Where is she?! Say something, you stupid fox!" Mike gripped onto Foxy's red fur and glared at him angrily.

"Fer th' last time, lad! I 'ave no idea!" Foxy whimpered below an angry Mike.

"You should know since she's been with you the whole damn night!"

Freddy snatched Mike by the shoulders and threw him across the room into the Office.

"Be quiet! There are children outside! There is no point in making a scene!" the animatronic whisper-yelled at the ex-Night Guard.

"I demand to know where is Angela! Her stuff is still here! Don't try to fuck with me!"

"She's fine!" Chica argued with Mike. "She's in a better place!"

Mike widened his eyes, "N-No! You're lying!"

"Fritz, this is no time to call the police!" Jeremy snatched Fritz' wrist as tight as he could to prevent him from making the call.

"I'm sorry but you're disturbing the peace!" the bespectacled man made an uneasy look that showed he didn't want to do this either.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Fazbear frowned as everyone turned silent, including the children and the awkward parents. "This is supposed to be a place where happiness and joy come to life. Here I am now watching you adults act like animals! Get a grip!"

"Oh? Now?" an echoed voice came out from the open doors of the pizzeria. Everyone turned to the source of the voice as parents held their children close. The animatronics' ears perked up at the familiar voice and Bonnie had no choice but to cover Foxy's mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz widened their eyes at the woman's injured state but were also intimidated by the angry aura she let out.

Angela crossed her arms and grinned, "It's too late for me now, Boss. I've lost my 'grip' since '76 because of you."

Mr. Fazbear widened his eyes and turned to the gaping parents. He is not going to lose money because of this woman.

"Angela, please. Not in front of the kids." the man warned.

Ignoring the elder man, Angela turned to Fritz.

"Fritz, you understand what's going on so I'm not going to explain it to you. To make it short, all I have to say is thank you for emptying the suit for me. If it wasn't for you, I would've died," Angela smiled at the man. Mr. Fazbear raised an eyebrow at this as Mike and Jeremy went to let out a gasp of relief. "Fritz, evacuate everyone out of the pizzeria please."

"Now listen here, Miss," a parent went up to Angela, possibly the birthday child's mother. "My son is having a birthday party here and I'm not going to let you-"

"I'm sorry but if you're going to interfere with me, then you are going to endanger many lives here. I advise you to leave before things get ugly." Angela glared at the blonde woman.

"What are you doing, Angela?! Let the kid have his party!" Mr. Fazbear growled.

"Please, Chuck E Cheese does a much more better party than Freddy's!" Angela retorted back. Freddy frowned at this as Bonnie glared daggers.

"Miss, please walk this way and we'll help you have your son's birthday somewhere else." Fritz smiled at the parents before a few exited the building. Sadly, not everyone left the pizzeria. No... She can't let emotions get in the way.

"Mr. Fazbear, do you remember the Marionette?" questioned Angela.

The boss widened his eyes at the thought of the creepy black and white puppet back at '87.

"How many deaths have been committed surrounding this restaurant?"

"There was the Bite of '87!" one parent mentioned.

"True but the victim is still alive," Angela confirmed before catching a glimpse of Jeremy. "Aside from the Missing Children Incident, there seems to be another murder before '76 at a place known a Fredbear's Diner. It has been known that one child has been killed outside of the diner, or so I'm told," the image of the singing Toys flashed in Angela's mind. "That child has been haunting this place for years for reason's unknown but it seems that his killer used to be an employee here, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Fazbear forced a laugh as he tried to shoo away parents away from the pizzeria. The animatronics held the children close so they won't have to hear any of this disturbing news. "You're crazy!"

Angela narrowed her eyes, "Oh? I'm the crazy one? If anyone is crazy, it should be you," she said. "Boss, this place is haunted with a vengeful spirit and murderous animatronics who attacks the employees every night!"

"You're insane!"

"I'm not! I've worked the Night Shift and so did Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz before they were fired or quitted their jobs! They've seen the odd behavior of these animatronics and they've witnessed the horror!" Angela eyed the animatronics. "There is something wrong with them and since you're the boss, you should do something about it, too!"

"You're overly dramatic about this, Angela. You must be hallucinating!" Mr. Fazbear replied as he tried to shush the frightened customers.

"Angela, not right now! You should explain it to the boss later." Mike placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"NO! I WON'T!" Angela screamed before the whole room turned quiet.

...

...

Angela raised her head at the old man in front of her with wide eyes full of anger.

"What makes you think I'm making shit up?!" Angela yelled at her boss despite the customers in the room. "Oh... I see. I know why...! You think I'm crazy, right?! In this era, you still believe that I'm still the same stupid birthday girl back at '76! You're scared that I'll put you out of business, that I'll mess everything up!" Mr. Fazbear took a few steps back away from Angela in shock. "Why can't you see that not everything is full of rainbows and sunshine? You're 'Joy of Creation' crap is just a vessel for the burden these animatronics have been through...!"

Nathan entered the pizzeria quietly before winding up the music box behind the Prize Corner counter.

Mr. Fazbear gritted his teeth, "I've had enough of this BS! You're disturbing the peace and you've already ruined a child's birthday party! You're wasting my time about unbelievable nonsense! The police will be here soon. You can explain everything that you will mentioned to the court of law."

Angela widened her eyes.

**_Stop..._**

"Angela Ackerman... Thank you for working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I appreciate how you gave in your paycheck so we can fix Foxy... But your journey stops here."

_**Shut up...**_

"Angela Ackerman, you're fired-"

A large blowing force rushed through Angela before Mr. Fazbear receive an uppercut to the head.

_**They'll never accept us for who we are...**_

"Mike!" Angela gasped as she tried to pry off Mike's hand's off of the collar of Mr. Fazbear's shirt.

_**... As animatronics...**_

Soon, the siren of a police car was heard from the outside and red and blue lights could be seen from the horizon.

_**Adults are bad...**_

"But, Mommy, I want to see Freddy!"

"No! We're never coming back here again!"

**_They're never there for you when you're in need of help..._**

"Step side, Ma'am! Who are the suspects here?"

_**POP...**_

"LET GO OF ME!"

"STOP! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!"

_**...GOES...**_

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

_**...THE WEASEL!**_

Suddenly, the power died down. The lights flickered on and off before everything was absorbed into darkness.

Angela felt Mike's body on top of hers shield her as she was hidden under the table. She had no idea wear she was at this point so she closed her eyes. It was better than getting arrested.

Lots of murmurs coming from confused parents and police men could be heard.

"What's this?"

"A blackout!"

"Who turned off the lights?!"

"I can't see!"

Suddenly, she heard Freddy laughing as he walked passed her. Heavy footsteps and shuffling were heard including the dead groaning that came from Bonnie and Chica. Familiar childish laughter soon followed...

Toreador March soon played. Freddy plays that song when you lose power before...

Wait, they're able to move during the day, too?!

Angela buried her head into Mike's shoulder, waiting nervously for the next move.

...

She waited.

...

Her little heart was beating so loud.

...

...

...

...

_SCCREEEEEEEEE!_

Angela flinched before she covered her ears to the sudden high pitch scream. Not long after came the distressed screams of adults and frightened children. A bone crushing sound can be heard including the reckless gun shots of the police men. The table above her and Mike shook as adults and children ran passed it and jump on top of it.

_SCCREEEEEEEEE!_

Angela buried her head into Mike's shoulder as she tried to block the screams out.

_CRASH!_

Glass window were shattered and it gave in light to the pizzeria.

**"ANGELA, IT'S ME!"**

Bonnie's terrifying face appeared in her mind before Ethan's bloodied pale face replaced it.

_Ethan...?_

Freddy roared in her face before Max's dead one replaced it along with a certain golden bear. She could've sworn she saw Noah's face replace the golden bear.

The same happened to Chica before Zach got into the picture.

"A-A-ANGELA, **I-IT'S M-ME**!" The hallucinations roared in her face.

_Distorted bodies... Sanitation... Stuffed into suits..._

_Dead children scattered all over the room..._

**_IT'S ME!_**

She screamed before she pushed Mike out of the way and hitting her head in the process. She tried to crawl from under the party table to get a clear view of the pizzeria. Her vision was blurred but it was evident the pizzeria was destroyed.

Many adults and sobbing children ran out of the pizzeria badly injured but alive. They dialed 911 and called for help right away. But up to this point, she could care less.

Mr. Fazbear was nowhere to be seen.

Oh well. She tried to warn him...

Soon after, Mike and Jeremy reunited with Angela as they cleaned the dirt and pizza stains off their clothes. Debris flew in the air and the front of the pizzeria was completely gone. You could easily see the dark and cloudy sky where no sun shined at all. Angela lowered her head before turning to the animatronics whose eyes were pitch black with dots at the center.

She smiled at them before walking closer to the group.

Her heart started to beat out of her chest before she tripped over the leg of a chair.

Her head made contact with the ground and before she can recollect herself, she widened her eyes...

...

"Lass, are ye alright?!" Foxy rushed over to her side.

...

_"My name is Max!"_

_"Hello, boys and girls! It's me, Freddy Fazbear!"_

_..._

_"I'm Ethan!"_

_"And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!"_

_..._

_"Noah, nice to meet you!"_

_..._

_"Hi! I'm Morgan!"_

_"Hi! I'm Chica! Let's eat!"_

_..._

_"Zach. Hey!"_

_"Yaar! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!"_

_..._

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"Angela..."_

_..._

_"Hold still."_

_"Please! Let me go!"_

_..._

_"Open the door, Angela! I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"_

_"YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER!"_

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Schmidt. We cannot let Angela go. Her mental status hasn't changed yet..."_

_"I don't care! If you can't do anything, I will!"_

_..._

_"What are you in for?"_

_"I-I got bit."_

_"In the head? That's stupid."_

_..._

_**"I'm sorry, Lass. I've tried to tell ye before..."**_

...

**_"Ye know I still love ye."_**

_..._

**_"It doesn't matter now if ye hate me 'cause I understand how it feels t' lose someone ye love..."_**

_..._

**_"...'n ye're forced t' forget it all even though we were right in front o' ye this whole time..."_**

_..._

Mike ran up to Angela and helped her up to her feet. She clutched her head as she processed everything all at once.

There was nothing wrong with the animatronics' AI or anything of that sort. The Marionette didn't have to do much with them acting insane.

Her five friends, to put it simply, was in front of her all this time.

The song the Toys sang to her about the Marionette's revenge made her realize that a child was possessing the puppet being.

If so... Then her friends are actually...

Angela trembled, "You..." she said, staring at the animatronics. "You knew all this time."

Freddy looked at her with no expression across his face, "It should've been obvious, right? We tried to tell you."

Angela felt sick to her stomach. Raising a hand to stop vomiting, tears sprang from her eyes. Mike and Jeremy gasped at this.

Her friends possessed the animatronics ever since their death.

"You guys were right in front of me this whole time..." Angela spoke, trembling.

The anger rose from her chest. Angela cannot deny this fact any longer.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Angela slammed her fists on the party table before flipping it over. "THAT'S TOO DAMN LATE!"

Jeremy flinched.

"I've helping you guys for a long time!" she was speaking directly to the animatronics. "Even so, having my friends inside of you, why didn't you tell me sooner before I went through denial?! Before those bastards threw me at the Mental Institution?!"

Mike widened his eyes at this.

"Zach, Max! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME IN THOSE SUITS?! All of you, my friends, you kept this secret from me as I suffered alone with nobody! Not even with my parents!" Angela yelled angrily. "I came back here to get money so I can support myself without you, and now I find out you tried to kill me and stuff me into those fucking suits!"

Bonnie and Chica turned to Freddy who looked down in sorrow and regret. Foxy stood silent. It was just like what happened in '87 when Angela accused him biting a child. That angry pitiful look. Foxy dreaded that look and so did Zach.

"Angela, please calm down! They really did miss you! They truly did!" Chica spoke to the angered woman.

"Then why don't they say that in front of my face?!" Angela shouted back. "I've been through so much because of this pizzeria! I almost died! I'm not even getting paid right! And yet I have to endure this paranormal crap!" she started to cry.

"Angela, hear us out!" Foxy reached over to Angela. She slapped his hand away from her.

"NO!" she screamed. "I won't listen to you, nor to them! I expected more from you, Foxy! You're special to me, and yet you lied!"

"Just listen I-"

"No more...!" Angela took a step back. "I hate you! I hate you all! I hate you, Foxy! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled. "Die! DIE! ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL AND DIE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGHHH!" Angela screamed to the top of her lungs.

And that was the last scream she will ever let out.

It's over.

She has given up.

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think about this thoroughly rushed chapter. ;) No flames. **


	25. Chapter 25: I'm Giving Up On You

**Chapter 24: I'm Giving Up On You**

**A/N: I told you I was going to post another chapter today! XD**

**GrezzWizard: Thank you so much for the review! I was motivated to type this up even sooner! :D And no, the sequel will only pop up after most things are solved. The sequel will only take place in FNAF 3 and possibly FNAF 4. ;)**

**DragonRaven12: Thank you~! :)**

**Mr. Indigo: MikexAngela will be in this chapter though. I'm trying to balance the FoxyxAngela moments with the MikexAngela moments but Foxy is indeed winning. :/ **

**MEOWmaster: XD**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Thank you so much! :'D Hopefully Cawthon does a good job with the movie because recently, live action aren't always good. But the is Scott Cawthon we're talking about so hopefully the movie is good to watch.**

**Bloxxerstudios: Lol XD**

**ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN! NEXT STOP, FEELS FEELS AND SO MUCH FEELS!**

**Warning: Feels XD**

* * *

"Angela! Angela!" Mike called out to the woman who walked away from the pizzeria with Jeremy following suit. "Angela!"

"Leave me alone!" Angela shouted back as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wants it all to drop. She wants it all to be put to rest.

Mike made a worried look at Angela, "The fuck happened back there?! Did you just realize that the five missing children were possessing the animatronics this entire time?!"

The woman whipped her head to face the older man in disbelief.

"You knew about this too?!" Angela furrowed her brows.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Angela, those children were stuffed into the suits! The only way the animatronics would act like how they acted would be their doing!"

"Tch!" Angela looked away before hugging her waist. "Mike, it's over. There is no point in watching over what has been long gone from the moment I stepped foot into that pizzeria!"

"And what is that?!" Mike questioned, irritated. "Your happiness?! Your smile?! Your sanity?!"

"YES! ALL OF IT!" Angela yelled back. "Because of that pizzeria, because of those so-called dead children, because of those animatronics, my life has been-!"

"A living hell?!"

"YES!"

"So is mine and Jeremy's!" Mike argued. "Do you think it's easy dealing with their problems?! Do you think it's easy getting involved with them?!" the man threw his arms into the air. "Jeremy and I have sacrificed our time, our sleep, our sanity, and our money to help a bitch who only cared about herself and her benefits and yet you complain that your life is a living hell?!"

"It's not like you and Jeremy had a life anyway!"

Suddenly, a stinging slap was sent through Angela face, making her stumble back a few meters. Mike rushed over to the girl as Jeremy tried to stop him from doing so. He raised his hand over Angela's helpless form in an attempt to slap her again.

"GO!" Angela yelled at Mike as she rubbed her sore cheek. "GO AHEAD! HURT ME JUST LIKE WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" she challenged.

"But we were happy!" Mike stomped his foot before Angela widened her eyes. "We were fine with the new lives we got before you dragged us to that hellhole of a pizzeria! Now here I see you, dropping the case as if it was nothing! Then what's in it for me and Jeremy, huh?! You've done nothing but treat us like shit and I'm done!"

"Look around you, Mike!" Angela stretched her arms out wide. "There is nothing here to investigate! Everything will eventually disappear along with anyone who died there! And how dare you!" she glared. "How DARE you act selfish and greedy over yourself! I'm going through a lot and yet you keep questioning me when I'm sad! Just shut up! It's over! I'm done! Case closed!"

"Angela, you had a choice to leave the pizzeria once you heard my call. You had a choice to get a new job and live a much happier life and what did you do?!"

"YES!" Angela yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I stayed!" she sniffed. "I stayed because I was scared! I was scared of everything!"

"Like what?! Was it the call or the murderous animatronics that got you scared?!" Mike questioned sarcastically. "My God, Angela..." he sighed. "What are you hiding from me? Life would've been easier if you just said something! What do you know about the pizzeria?! ANSWER ME!"

"I knew the five children ever since I was a little girl, Mike!" Angela replied. "They were my everything! But ever since they were murdered, I couldn't get ahold of myself! My parents never supported me and I was bullied for that! I was alone! I was scared!" the woman bawled. "I was in denial and I was sent to a Mental Institution because of how traumatized I was! When I took the job, I was terrified! I was scared!"

Jeremy made a saddened look as the woman cried.

"But not because of the animatronics, but because of the thought of getting hurt! I had a feeling that they were watching me. I was scared of the thought that they would haunt me if I left because they knew me!" Angela swallowed. Mike stood silent. "Do you think I wanted to endure this and hurt you and Jeremy?! I loved you both... So much because I knew you would protect me...!"

"Mike..." Jeremy turned to Mike whose eyes were full of hurt.

"There!" Angela wiped her tears away. "Happy now?! Now you understand! Now you understand... how I truly felt..." Angela looked down.

The clouds covered the sky completely before dark gray clouds rushed over. The ambulances arrived as the injured people ran to safety.

Mike loosened his fist, feeling hurt. Jeremy looked down as he tried not to cry over what has happened today.

...

"So... It's over...?" Mike questioned.

"..." Angela didn't respond but nodded her head instead. "Yeah... It's over. We're done."

Mike sighed, "Okay."

Angela lowered her head, "We'll never see each other again, Mike, Jeremy." Angela hid in her hair.

The two men widened their eyes.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Angela rubbed her temples, "I'm tired... I don't want to deal with anyone anymore."

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

"...What?"

"I already said that once this is over, we'll never see each other again," Angela stood on her feet. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy made a worried look, "Angela..."

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

"Thank you for everything, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Working with you made my life a little more enjoyable... for once." She walked up to Jeremy first and held out her hand.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The blonde man made a sad look and with a sniff, he shook her hand before giving it a tight squeeze. Suddenly, he pulled her close for one simple hug.

_And I am feeling so small_

Angela showed no expression. But it was evident that she tried to hold back the tears.

_It was over my head_

_ I know nothing at all_

Jeremy, however, started to cry. But he didn't care anymore. He cared about Angela too. He couldn't bear to separate from her despite how mean she could be.

_And I will stumble &amp; fall_

Once the hug was broken, the blonde immediately wiped his tears away. Angela placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and smiled a true uneasy smile.

"It'll be okay." she said to Jeremy. The blonde looked down.

_I'm still learning to love_

Angela looked up at Mike who stood silent. They didn't say a word.

"..."

_Just starting to crawl_

"..."

...

"Goodbye, Mikey." Angela said before walking up to the paramedics, leaving the man alone along with Jeremy.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Mike swallowed before turning to Angela who had her bloodied side checked by the paramedics. Up to this point, Mike doesn't know what to do now.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Angela broke down once again in front of the doctors. They stared at her and questioned why she was so sad.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

Foxy and the rest of the animatronics stared out of the pizzeria, their heads and ears lowering in sadness.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Angela pushed the paramedics out of the way before wiping her tears. She left their side and started to walk away.

_And I will swallow my pride_

She turned back to the animatronics, Foxy in particular, and then back to Mike. She had to remind herself that it was all over and done with.

_You're the one that I love_

_ And I'm saying goodbye_

Angela broke down once more, but she kept on walking. Ever since her childhood, all she did was cry over her friends and the animatronics.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

But she never thought this could end much sadder.

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

She has been betrayed. Her five friends were still "alive". No one told her that before she went through denial. Now look at her.

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Ooh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Mike lowered his head as he tightened his fist harder. Foxy held in the urge to snap and to scream. Oh how much he wanted to speak to Angela. But the innocent bystanders prevented Foxy from making the next move.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

There was something they all had in common...

They lost someone important.

But Mike wondered...

How did he lose it so easily?

_Say something..._

...

...

"Angela... Remember... **It's me**."

* * *

_Soft sobs can be heard down the hallway. If no one else was here, you would mistaken those soft sobs for a kitten's whimper. But that wasn't the case. _

_"We'll be back this week!" the parents said to him before they dropped off their daughter at his house. _

_Obviously, that was a lie. _

_It's not like they don't want to see their daughter. They loved her. But at the same time, they loved their job even more. He didn't mind watching their daughter because he grew fond of her as the weeks passed by. Their daughter was awfully timid and awkward and most of all shy. But her parents claimed that she wasn't always like that before and the boy wondered what changed her. She looked traumatized but she was wanting. That's how he ended up in her life. _

_Following the soft sobs, he stopped short at the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he hesitated to open the door. Putting down the gift bag, he peeked through the small opening of the bathroom and saw the little girl crying with her hands over her eyes. Tears were dripping on her dress as she cried. But when she started to feel the gentle pat on the head the man gave her, the little girl immediately wiped her tears away and sniffed._

_"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Why were you crying?"_

_The little girl looked down as she gripped her dress, "Mommy and Daddy didn't come home today." she sniffed._

_"Hm?" the man widened his blue eyes. She knew about this already? "But that's because they were busy. They'll come home soon." he assured._

_"..." The girl refused to make eye contact with the man in front of her. "Tomorrow is my birthday and for once I am not afraid to celebrate it. But..."_

_"But?"_

_The girl looked up at the man with her face flushed from all the crying. She spoke again, "I want to spend it with the people... I love."_

_The man widened his at the girl's sudden words. His heart sank just by hearing her mention the word 'love' in this house. Ever since he took care of this girl, she was never open like this. She was a closed book and he was there to open a new chapter. Was it already an accomplishment? _

_Looking down, the man bent down to the girl's height so he can see her face._

_..._

_"Angela."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Were you lonely?" the man asked._

_"Yes." the little girl nodded her head. _

_..._

_"Did you have fun playing with me?"_

_"..." The little girl nodded once more. "Yes."_

_The man stood silent and confirmed the girl's honest words._

_"I see..." he said. If no one else would take care of Angela, he wouldn't mind doing it himself. _

_"Angela, would it be alright if I stayed with you? Protect you? Make you smile?"_

_Angela nodded once more, "..."_

_"Really?" the man smiled hopefully._

_"I want you to be with me." the little girl replied simply before slid from the toilet seat onto her feet. _

_The man looked down and smiled to himself, "I see..."_

_Angela looked down, "But I'm still sad..." the girl frowned. Blue eyes met dark brown ones. "You're going to be with me, but I still miss my friends and my family. So I can't smile."_

_"Oh. I almost forgot!" the man widened his eyes before turning his back on the little girl and grabbing the gift bag in the hallway. _

_Sensing Angela's eyes on what he was holding, the man instead led her by the hall and told her to close her eyes. She hesitated to do so but still covered her puffy eyes either way. _

_"No peeking~!" the man smiled._

_Suddenly, Angela felt something soft and furry against her cheek. She shut her eyes even tighter despite how foreign the object felt to her cheek. _

_"Okay. You can open them now." The man spoke._

_She opened her eyes and stared at the man's gift._

_..._

_She widened her eyes. Her cheeks turned pink._

_This character in this plush form was all too familiar to Angela. _

_It was a Foxy the Pirate Fox plushie._

_Angela lifted up the eye patch and stared into the fox's large eyes before giving it a tight squeeze. The beautiful memories soon invaded her mind, making Angela at peace. _

_The man smiled, "I knew you would love it," He remembered how Angela was absorbed into the fox character at Freddy's so it wasn't a problem for him to buy the plush toy. "I was going to give this on your birthday, but seeing how sad you were I couldn't resist." _

_"..." Angela stood silent as she buried her cheek into the large plush toy, absorbing it's adorableness. But just remembering of Foxy made her remember Zach before he... _

_..._

_She swallowed. _

_"... You know..." _

_"Hm?" _

_Angela buried her face into the plush toy, embarrassed. She started to sniff before she continued her sentence. The man leaned forward so he can get a better view of Angela's face. She locked her eyes with the man in front of her again and swallowed the lump in her throat so she can speak properly._

_"Is it alright if I cry?" the long haired girl asked. _

_"..." The man moved back a bit, his expression softening. _

_"A friend told me..." Angela sniffed as the image of a blonde haired girl appeared in her head. "... t-that I can cry in the arms of a person I l-love... s-so he can love me and comfort me and tell me it's going to be a-alright." _

_..._

_..._

_It broke his heart so much. At the same time, he was happy that he was one of those people that this girl loved._

_Nodding, the man lifted his head up and left himself open for Angela._

_"Yeah... Yes you can."_

_Lowering the Foxy plush, Angela closed her eyes and buried her head into the man's shoulder and went to let the tears fall. It turned into soft whimpers before Angela lifted her head and started to bawl. Her grip on the man's neck and shirt tightened as she cried._

_Hearing the girl's cries broke Mike's heart. He tried to hold back his own tears as little Angela cried her heart out, cried her own sadness out so when she's done she won't be sad. Instead, she would be smiling because she had someone who would be there for her no matter what._

_Mike wrapped her arms around the girl's young form. He closed his eyes and swallowed to stop the tears from falling. He combed through the girl's long hair and caressed her body gently lovingly. _

_"Shh... Shh... It's okay... I'm here..."_

_But..._

_"You won't get hurt anymore..."_

_...that was the last time..._

_"I'll protect you..."_

_...he hugged Angela like this._

_"I love you..."_

_Ever._

* * *

**End of this chapter! More are still to come... And... uh... Yeah... Review and tell me whether or not this chapter made you cry or made you feel some sort of sad emotion from all of this...**

**Review while I dry my tears because, no joke, I cried while typing this up.**

**I do not own the song, "Say Something" by A Great Big World &amp; Christina Aguilera. **


	26. Chapter 26: Red Doll with White Stuffing

**Chapter 26: Red Doll with White Stuffing**

**A/N: OMG! Over 200 reviews, 100 followers, and 90 favorites! :D I never thought this story would be so popular! Thank you all for the support, love, and critique you've given me. It has motivated me as a writer to do a much better job than the last. *hugs* *kisses* *throws FNAF merchandise***

**THE real assistant: Yay! *eats cookie***

**AlexistheEliatrope: *evil laugh***

**GrezzWizard: Yeah... This is going to be one hell of a ride for me... XD**

**Mr. Indigo: Lol XD Good luck with that!**

**ngrey651: Yep! She really needs to fix her problems.. ;) **

**juju: Thanks! :D**

**Guest: Yeah! I heard! Hopefully the movie will be good!**

**Andrew115342: Thank you so much! :3**

**Mr. Derpface: The Toys? They'll come back later in the story! ;)**

**Fuzzywumpum: The story is not even close to over! ;) Putting Angela into the suit was one way she would meet the Toys and show what the Marionette and the five children are able to do. Also, I am trying to find time to draw Angela and the Night Guards and post them on my Tumblr account, but as of now, I am unable to use the computer since my sister is busy on MMD. :/ But one day I'll show you how they look like.**

**Tanya Adams 64: Thank you so much for the review! :) I'm glad my story got you interested and all! :D**

**A Bag of Lemons: I love how you compare Mike and Angela's relationship with Foxy and Angela's. That's really true! :D You get a cookie for that! *gives cookie***

**Guest: Yeah... ;)**

**PikachuGirl2004: Here it is~!**

**rgss: Lol! Thanks! :3 About age, Mike met Angela in 1979. She was eight at the time while Mike was fifteen. Now it's 1993 so Angela is twenty-two and Mike is twenty-nine. Hope this helps! ;)**

**IcyEnderWolf: And nothing but the feels! XD**

**PastaLover5000: Okay! I get it! ;)**

**XxWolfMan95xX: Here's the update! :) I'm not sure about that rumor about the movie. We'll see what'll happen in he future.**

**bloxxerstudios: It's right here! ;)**

**percyjacksonfan135: Yeah! I did mean 1981! ^v^' I'll fix that later and yes, Zach is one of the animatronics. He's inside Foxy. ;) Thank you~!**

**ponylover12346: Aww! *hugs***

**ANYWAY... HAS ANYONE SEEN THE FNAF 4 TEASER PIC AT SCOTT'S WEBSITE?! FREDDY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!**

**Secret word in picture: NIGHTMARE**

**Also, it is possible that it'll take place in 1987 or explain the events in 1987. I'm not sure but I'm so hyped. ^v^**

**Anyway, on with the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

It has been thirty-six hours ever since Angela's fight with everyone. She was never heard from nor mentioned from anyone ever since she remembered everything. She solved the mystery of the deaths of her friends so there was nothing left to do. The animatronics were no longer her concern and so were Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz. She was already fired from her current job so there was no point in going back.

Freddy was furious at the situation now. The Boss is in the hospital after sustaining injuries to the left side of his body, internally damaging his heart. Despite this however, the CEO of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria is taking over the situation for a while. Freddy never liked the CEO. There was something familiar about the CEO other than that creepy grin he would always wear during business times. He was odd. Very odd indeed. Freddy never understood why the CEO would try to cover up the past incidents from '76 and '87.

This incident, however, will not be put to rest.

The animatronics were all seen moving and attacking any adult they could find. But they failed their jobs as an entertainer. They all have traumatized the children after what they've done. Especially to Angela.

They shouldn't have lied and kept secrets behind her back. They shouldn't have attempted to stuff Angela into a suit and they really shouldn't have communicated with her in the first place.

Maybe the children wouldn't have suffered this way either.

The five children were always angry ever since they died. They're miserable and they can't leave their vessel which are the animatronics. They messed up big time and have lost the trust of the only person that could get them out of this mess...

Freddy watched as the CEO spoke with investigators, other employees and police officials about the recent incident a day ago.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go through with this?" the host of the birthday parties questioned the CEO.

The dark haired man softened his expression and looked up at the animatronics with menacing eyes.

"I don't even know anymore. This place is going to be shut down anyway so is scrapping Freddy and everyone else even necessary?" he carelessly asked to no one in particular. The employee stood silent. "Anyway, where's my son? I could've sworn he was around here somewhere..." the CEO looked around aimlessly for his pint sized child.

Of course, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tch! Running off as usual with that stupid music box of his I suppose..." he sighed before lighting a cigar. It's no wonder the kid was so troublesome and mysterious. The CEO's son doesn't even consider anyone as his family up to this point. "Victor, we both know we despise each other to our very core. But it couldn't hurt to cooperate, right?" he spoke softly in a rich, menacing tone.

Freddy watched as the CEO walked away, murmuring things about his son. But he wasn't able to catch all of it because Max couldn't stop screaming.

* * *

The bucket of water soon tipped over, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Shit!" Mike hissed frustratingly as he tried to mop it all up but to no avail. His co-worker soon walked over by the counter in the empty diner and grinned.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Girlfriend dumped you?" he teased. A tick mark soon formed on Mike's forehead in irritation. Just the thought of Angela got him annoyed. She wasted his life. If she's going to be a selfish bitch then so be it! She pushed him away and took up his time for nothing.

"She's not my girlfriend, Johnny! I'm just done with her." Mike growled. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and sighed loudly.

"Hey, Mikey! Knock knock!" Soon Johnny found a damp mop in his face and a little in his mouth, preventing him from speaking any longer.

"If you're trying to make fun of me, then I suggest you start running!" Mike threatened. He was so not in the mood for this.

"Pssh! You don't scare me!" Johnny grinned. "Please! I'm stronger than you, old man! Come at me! I dare you-!"

_Bonk!_

"Agh! Fuck, Mike! I wasn't ready!" the eighteen year old whimpered as he rubbed his head. Mike furrowed his brows while waving the mop in the air. He was so annoyed.

_Bonk!_

"Ow!"

"I thought you were." Mike spoke calmly.

"But I-!"

_Bonk!_

"Hey!"

_Bonk!_

"Stop! What was that for?!" Johnny asked the twenty-nine year old.

"I'd just realized something." Mike replied.

"What?"

_Bonk!_

"I'm not so fond with kids as much as I did back then."

_Bonk!_

_Ding!_

"Oh my," a soft female voice came out, stopping Mike from hitting Johnny further. "Mike, if you hit him more you'll crack his skull." the elderly woman smiled before taking a seat on a booth. Mike softened his blue eyes before making a saluting position.

"Understood, Ma'am!" Mike replied before putting the mop away.

Johnny rubbed his head before walking into the kitchen to get an icepack.

Mike sighed before taking a seat in front of the elderly woman. He smiled uneasily.

"Hello, Agatha. It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes. Very long," the white haired woman nodded. "But not as long as my son's disappearance at Freddy's," she added before turning to the destroyed pizzeria. Mike frowned. "We all lose someone important nowadays and sometimes for reasons unknown. We think to ourselves about what have we done that made that someone disappear? Why did they do this? Why do they do that? We may never know unless we do something to get the answers we wanted. I, on the other hand, found my answer a little too late." Agatha lowered her eyelids in sadness.

"Agatha," Mike made a fist. "I don't know what to do." He lost something so easily. He can't get it back.

"Freddy's is a place where lost things are discovered. For a place to entertain children, it's not so friendly," Agatha looked up at Mike. "You really care about that girl but you haven't reached out to keep her at bay. Why is that?"

"I don't know!" Mike shook his head. "She keeps pushing me away! She's stubborn! She's scared! She's confused because she found out something that she never wanted to know! She's complicated!"

"You're scared."

"What...?!" Mike choked on his words. "What do you mean?"

"Mikey," Agatha sighed. "You care about her, but you're scared of her. You're scared about her blaming you for everything. You're scared that she'll leave you."

"Actually, Agatha," Mike looked down. "I'm scared because I am aware she's angry about the past. I was a part of it and I left her."

"You don't want to be hated."

"Exactly."

"But did she leave you because she hated you?"

"..."

"I have no idea what she remembered from her past," Agatha shook her head. "But I feel bad for the others who made her remember."

Mike stood silent. Angela left him because she's scared of getting hurt. Angela is angry at her friends and the animatronics.

He's not Foxy or the Marionette, but maybe he can help Angela get back up on her feet so they can finish what they started.

There was a small gut feeling within him. Something bad is going to happen.

* * *

Angela stood silent in her room with her face buried in her pillow. Her room was a total mess. The apartment was destroyed entirely out of sheer anger. She didn't cared how angry the neighbors were. She could care less now.

Angela wants the emptiness in her chest to disappear. She felt _their_ eyes watching her and staring at her, mocking her in her own miserable state. Angela really missed them, she really did. But she felt so betrayed she couldn't even leave her own room.

Her friends were stuffed in the suits and possessed the animatronics for reasons unknown. In denial, Angela was sent to the Mental Ward when she was younger because everyone thought she was crazy and then...

Angela slapped the side of her head violently. There was something important that she had to remember. It was on the tip of her tongue.

_Kind blue eyes matching with his smile..._

Angela flinched, feeling the sudden sense of realization in her head. There was something someone gave her. She couldn't remember. She has to know.

Looking through some boxes, Angela frantically searched for that important thing.

"Where?! Where?! Where is it?!" Angela widened her eyes desperately. Wait! It's in her bag! But where did she leave her bag?

She soon flinched upon realization.

She left it at Freddy's...

* * *

Mike stood in front of Freddy's, examining the damages the animatronics have caused. Of course, the whole entire front of it was ripped clean off. Wires and broken limestone were scattered around the pizzeria and was separated from the outside world by police tape that said: "Do Not Cross". The man sighed and kicked a piece a rubble from a distance which soon made a clang sound. He flinched as he watched Bonnie sit up and rub his left arm.

Mike furrowed his brows at the animatronic.

_"Because of that pizzeria, because of those so-called dead children, because of those animatronics, my life has been-!"_

_"I knew the five children ever since I was a little girl, Mike!"_

_"I had a feeling they were watching me."_

_"I'm tired... I don't want to deal with anyone anymore."_

Mike growled under his breath before crossing over the police tape. He headed towards a confused Bonnie and snatched his bow.

"You son of a-!" Mike slammed Bonnie to the dry wall violently. "What do you know about her?! Tell me, or I'll rip your face off!" Mike threatened. Bonnie's eyes suddenly turned black in response before he screeched at Mike angrily.

Ethan crossed his arms before entering Bonnie once more, **"Adults like you make me sick! Always forcing the answer out of others through violence is irritating!"** Bonnie spoke in Ethan's place before launching himself at Mike. The man dodged easily.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Chica held the bunny by the arm.

_**"There's no point in killing the adult if he's no longer working here!"**_ Morgan noted Ethan.

_**"Shut up! That man is with Angela! He'll hurt her more!"**_ Ethan protested.

"Bonnie, get a hold of yourself!" Chica said. Bonnie started to twitch uneasily before the black in his eyes disappeared. Mike widened his eyes at this. So it was true. The children are the ones behind it all.

"Mike, why are you here?" Freddy questioned the adult.

"I want to know the whole story about this pizzeria and the kids!" Mike replied. "That way, I'll understand what Angela's going through and-!"

"I told you. That's none of your business." a female voice echoed from across the room.

"Angela!" Mike widened his eyes. "Why are you here?!"

The woman closed her eyes and crossed his path, "I'm just here to get my stuff." she answered before reaching towards her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

Mike lowered his shoulders, "Angela, we can still fix this, you know."

"I don't care anymore." Angela shook her head as she looked through the contents in her bag. There was nothing! Nothing at all! She widened her eyes but still kept it to herself.

"Angela, you promised that you'll stay." Chica pointed out.

The woman glared at the chicken, "You should've thought about the situation before forcing someone to make a promise with an animatronic," she retorted. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Morgan."

**"But we love you."**

"Killing is not love. You know better." Angela growled, mostly focused on what she's missing in her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Mike asked.

"Where?! Where?!" Angela looked around. "I can't remember...! It's soft... furry... precious...!" she described. "It's important!"

The three animatronics watched as Angela search through broken tables and rubble to find that so-called "precious thing" but sadly, she couldn't find it.

"Why?! I need it! Where did it go?!" Angela made a petrified face. Suddenly, heavy metal footsteps were soon heard followed by a scratching noise.

Everyone turned their heads to Foxy whose eyes were pitch black in the center. Angela widened her eyes at Foxy's evil state and took a few steps back.

"Foxy?" Angela inhaled. Foxy blinked. He took another step before his eyes changed back to normal. He blinked once more before noticing Angela in front of him. Suddenly desperate, Foxy wrapped his arms around the girl, his insides trembling.

"Angela! Thar's somethin' ye 'ave t' know!" Foxy spoke before his left eye turned black. Angela flinched before Foxy covered it with his eye patch. "Yer hearties... were... commandeerin'... our minds... back then...! We can nah help it!" he struggled against another trigger. "We didn' mean t' hurt ye, lass! I swear!"

Angela pushed the animatronic away from her, "F-Foxy... please... It's over now. It's not an issue anymore."

Freddy watched as Foxy miserably tried to explain to Angela but to no avail. Zach's sanity is slowing drifting away and if so...

"Are ye going t' leave us again?! Wha' will ye gain from that?!"

"At least I'll start over and not live in '76 or '87 while self-loathing about how I can become a better person!" Angela yelled back as Foxy widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Angela, thar deaths are o'er 'n done wit'! Why can nah ye understand how they be sufferin' jus' being stuck here?! Look, ye even dragged the Night Guard here t' play along in yer wee past 'n pushed 'im away!" Foxy pointed his hook at Mike who growled in return.

Freddy walked up between the two, "Easy there, Foxy. There's no point in arguing with her. She was just leaving!"

"Stay away from me, Fazzy! Ye know ye're jus' as upset as everyone else in this damn galleon!"

"Watch your language, Foxy!"

"Do ye see any sprogs here, Fazzy?! Get it through yer thick skull that naught be going t' change around here unless we do somethin' about it! I be done wit' this shit! I wants out! I wants it t' be o'er! Jus' 'cause o' that purple scallywag, we be trapped here wit' sprogs as our controller 'n the Puppet as our god!" Foxy flung his arms in the air angrily.

"Now listen here, Foxy," Mike walked towards the animatronic. "If you're so butthurt about it then I suggest you crawl back into your cove and pray to your god because it's your problem now. Let me remind you that this is all your fault as well. Yours and the Fazbear Crew's because if you were aware of the kids, you should've done something about it and stop spoiling the kids and let them do whatever they want."

"Shut up, Mike," Angela spoke up. "You're offending me and the kids. Just shut up." she looked down. The animatronics stood silent as Mike lowered his shoulders. He stared at Angela and made a pained but irritated look.

"Angela, why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong to you," Mike shook his head. "Why?"

The woman removed a strand of long hair away from her face, refusing to make eye contact with the older man.

"I was going through a lot." Angela simply said. Mike furrowed his brows and made a fist.

"YOU'RE going through a lot?!" Mike scolded. "I've helped you and protected you throughout our time together and you treat me like shit! And the reason you've been doing this to me is because you've been going through a lot?"

Angela stood silent.

"You've never done anything for me. I thought we were friends." Mike softened his expression as he choked on his words. Angela looked away.

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That we're friends. I have none."

"Don't say that."

"You're hurting me," Angela's eyes darted away from everyone. "I don't know, Mike..." she sighed. "I simply don't care about anyone anymore," she turned to the animatronics. "Yes, you apologized. It's over and done with and there's nothing else to do."

Mike shook his head, "You can't remember me? Can you?"

"..."

"You know what, Angela?" Mike choked on his words. "You could abandon your friends and animatronics all you want," he said. "But I'd wished you'd killed me off."

"..."

The children stood silent as the two adults stared at each other. They didn't understand what they were going through. The two used to work at Freddy's, low life security guards that's all they new aside from what they knew about Angela. What did Mike and Angela have in common that caused them to have this complicated relationship.

Zach lied his head against Foxy's hip, the disappointment and anger rushing over him.

_**"Angela, don't leave me again...!"**_ Zach spoke. Foxy flinched. _**"I should've killed that man when I had the chance...! Now you're leaving me... It's his fault! Not mine! Stay! Stay! Stay!"**_

Foxy's insides started to tremble again. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica didn't move.

Max, Ethan, and Morgan grinned as their hold on the animatronics tightened.

...

Mike widened his eyes.

...

Something from the corner of her eye caught Angela's attention.

...

_**"Angela, I'll stuff you into a suit for real! Then you'll become part of the family and stay with us forever!"**_

...

Angela found it! The Foxy plush toy was just hidden beneath some concrete! There it is!

...

Mike held Angela tightly as he tried to get her to safety.

...

Foxy fought back Zach's control over him but the white in his eyes immediately turned back.

"RUN!" Foxy managed to say.

...

"Angela!"

"Mikey?!"

...

There would always be a scenario where you would question the bad guy about their actions. Why did you do this? Why did you do that?

For the animatronics, that question would always pop up.

...

_SCRREEEEEEE!_

_..._

If the animatronics had the time to answer before six A.M, their answer would be-

...

_CHOMP!_

_..._

...

Blood splattered all over the floor, staining the Foxy plush red.

...

"Why did you take this job?"

* * *

Jeremy flinched before rubbing his head. A pounding headache started to occur as he attempted to massage it.

He simply shook it off.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :P We are now introduced to two new characters. One would be the CEO and his so-called son Victor. I had Writer's Block so I'm sorry if this was not my best writing in this chapter but I tried.**

**What do you think happened to Mike and Angela?**

**Review please! No flames! Keep them to yourself and please vote for your favorite paring. Voting is still open! Also, tell me what you enjoyed in this chapter and tell me your predictions about future chapters.**

**Until then! *****runs away***


	27. Chapter 27: Denial and Worry

**Chapter 27: Denial and Worry**

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the love you all have sent me. I am very grateful! X3**

**IcyEnderWolf: Because I LOVE to! XD**

**Fuzzywumpum: Well, yes, technically the children are the "bad ones" here because they are forcing the animatronics to kill adults when they don't want to. But sometimes the children and the animatronics have the same mindset so some things the animatronics do are also on purpose with or without the children's control. :/ I hope this helps. ;)**

**GrezzWizard: Thank you~! :)**

**percyjacksonfan135: You'll see what happens. ;)**

**Pwercat70-ChaosMeister: You'll see in this chapter.**

**fnafspringtrap: Yeah! I like waffles! XD**

**AlexistheEliatrope: Scroll down and see for yourself. ;)**

**rgss: Thank you so much! :D**

**Mr. Derpface: It's right here! ;)**

**that guy lololol: :D**

**Maggiebug77: Thank you~! :3**

* * *

"What happened?!" Jeremy questioned worriedly as a group of doctors and nurses blocked his path.

"Are you Mike's friend?" One of the nurses asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yes I am. What happened to him?" He just received a short call from Angela before she suddenly hung up and immediately ran to the hospital after that.

The nurse looked down, hesitant to tell Jeremy what happened to Mike, "I-I'm afraid that he has suffered an injury to his frontal lobe." she said as she shook her head.

Jeremy widened his eyes and clutched his head defensively. His frontal lobe?! How is that possible?! Jeremy shook his head in denial, the thought of the situation haunting him, making him turn pale.

"However, it was not as serious as we thought," the nurse added as she reflected back to the Bite of '87, remembering how bad Jeremy's condition was at the time. Jeremy lifted his head up, hopeful. "The woman that was with Mike said that she was able to remove the 'weapon' carefully from his brain without ripping his frontal lobe entirely. The brain was punctured severely, but it's possible that he'll survive."

"And the woman that was with him?!" Jeremy pointed out. "Where is she?!"

The nurse looked down at her papers, "Well, she fainted when Mike was sent to the Emergency Room so we escorted her to Room #. But she'll be fine," the nurse nodded in approval. "But it'll be best if you let her rest for now. The woman is going through a lot of emotional stress at the moment, it's remarkable she held it in for so long," The nurse mused. "You can take a seat over there and wait for the results of your friends soon. I'm sorry."

Jeremy nodded, "Okay. Thank you!" the blonde wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and sat down.

But he wasn't fully relieved because that means the animatronics are at it again. Mike has been bit like him and God knows when Angela will recover mentally. Right now, it's best to watch over Mike and Angela. The animatronics are no longer a concern if Angela gave up on them...

Jeremy looked down at his hands and started to tremble in dangerous levels. He's not even hurt and yet he's acting so scared. It was so overwhelming. Much more than when he took the job at Freddy's back at '87.

"Gya!" a small gasp could be heard from a nearby room. Jeremy shot up to his feet and easily recognized the voice. He ran down the hall, careless about the passing bystanders and slammed the door wide open.

"Angela?!" Jeremy called out.

"Please! No! Stay away from me!" Angela cried out as she thrashed on the hospital bed, pushing away all of the nurses and doctors trying to hold her down.

Jeremy furrowed his brows and shoved the nurses and doctors away forcefully, caring less about his actions.

"Leave her alone!" Jeremy growled at them. "You're scaring her!"

"She couldn't stop screaming!" one nurse shouted back.

"..." Angela fell silent. "Jeremy..." she spoke calmly before she gripped his sleeve.

Jeremy forced a smile, "Angela! You okay?"

"I... don't know," she replied, tightening her grip on his sleeve. Jeremy stared into her cold, lifeless eyes and made a disappointed look. "I feel numb." Angela said.

Jeremy furrowed his brows before turning to the nurses and doctors, "You can leave. I'll watch over her," And they did so without another word. Jeremy sighed and smiled at Angela who didn't respond back. He walked by her bedside and played with a strand of her hair to lighten the mood. "So... How are you feeling- Oops." Jeremy covered his mouth instantly. He shouldn't ask those kind of questions when it's obvious that Angela is not doing well.

Angela reached for Jeremy's hand and squeezed it, "I don't know," she merely replied before looking up at the ceiling. "I lost something but I can't remember what it was."

Jeremy looked down, "Angela..."

Suddenly, the door opened without any warning and a familiar boy emerged with a music box in hand.

"I hope I'm not intruding," the boy spoke. "But we're here to give our condolences." Nathan flashed a harmless smile.

"You're...!" Jeremy flinched in mid-sentence.

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "I heard the news," he said. "We already prayed for Mike. Let's just hope our condolences reaches her, too," Nathan said before walking up towards Angela's side. Jeremy made a defensive position in front of Angela. Nathan made an irritated look, "It's understandable that you don't trust us but we're serious, Jeremy. Don't push it."

"..." Jeremy turned to Angela and back to Nathan. He felt so useless at this point so he complied.

Nathan grinned and smiled at Angela, "Hello, Angela," Nathan smiled before grabbing her hand. "Hopefully you'll get back on your feet later."

Angela flinched before she slapped the boy's hand away, screaming in fear.

"WAAAAHHH!" Angela cried out before rushing to Jeremy's side and holding him close. "NO MORE! NO MORE PAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Angela?!" Jeremy made a puzzled look as Nathan took a step back, shocked. "Angela?!" Jeremy attempted to calm the woman before she gripped onto the fabric of Jeremy's shirt and started to tremble.

"It's so dark...!" Angela managed to say. "I'm scared!"

Jeremy stared at Angela in disbelief. He never saw her look so scared and helpless before.

"It seems it's catching up to her." Nathan spoke with a huff, rubbing the back of his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Angela is always the type to hide her weaknesses. She has kept all of the fear inside her for a dangerous amount of time. Now Mike is hurt and she has no one but you. It's too overwhelming for her to bear," Nathan explained. "I guess when I touched her, Mari gave her another dose of hallucinations 'accidentally', that's why she's so scared at the moment."

"Then tell him to stop!" Jeremy yelled back. "Angela has never done anything to you!" he embraced Angela tightly. "She just wanted to take the job!" Jeremy choked on his words. "And now she's...! Even Mike is...!"

Nathan stood silent, "..."

Jeremy held back the tears as he tried to comfort Angela's weak state. He's a coward and he can't do much to bring back a miracle, but Jeremy was trying to stop all of this pain and drama that has been bothering him for weeks. This is only thing he could do for now.

Nathan's grip on the music box tightened, "It was your choice."

"..."

"It was your choice to help her or not. It was Mike's choice to stay or leave her. It was Angela's choice to become involved with our problems or leave the pizzeria for good. But what did you do?"

Jeremy lifted his head up, "... I stayed."

"Geez..." Nathan rubbed the back of his head. "Adults never understand unless they take the time to let the kid explain themselves. No wonder those children hated you all." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pray. What? Got a problem with it?"

Jeremy hesitantly replied, "I-It's just weird for you to do that..." he trailed off, mentally cursing himself.

"I may have a possessed puppet on my side but that doesn't mean I'm the real bad guy. Even kids have a heart, you know."

Just as Nathan headed for the exit, Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the boy and noted his shadow that was attached to some strings. The blonde grinded his teeth together before speaking.

"The Marionette." he said.

Nathan paused in his tracks after the puppet was mentioned.

"What about Mari?" Nathan questioned.

"What is your connection with him? What is your purpose in doing all of this?"

"..." Nathan exhaled. "If you must know, Mari is helping me," he responded. "He's helping me get payback on the man we loathe the most. Because of him, everything happened." Then he walked away without another word.

Angela's grip on Jeremy tightened before she broke away from him.

"Angela?" Jeremy turned to her questionably.

The woman looked down, "What am I doing...?" her throat tightened.

"Huh?"

Angela's shoulders started to shake. She gripped onto the bed sheets to stop her from trembling and bit the bottom of her lip, "I'm not worth protecting... What's the point in letting you protect me...?"

* * *

_SCRRREEEEE!_

_"ANGELA!" Mike cried out. _

_Angela went let out a gasp at the pounding force against her body as she reached for the Foxy plush._

_She widened her eyes as forgotten memories soon invaded her mind and wash over her like a wave of water. All she saw was Mike and her everywhere. How he came to be, what his words meant to her, and how he made her happy._

_Mike gave her that plush toy. That's what made it important._

_Angela's eyes slowly drifted to Mike's defensive body as a dark shadow slowly loomed over him. That shadow was soon followed by a familiar scream that only Angela could remember._

_Mike turned his head to face her, soft blue eyes meeting dark ones._

_Angela opened her mouth and tried to speak but the shock in her body prevented her to do so._

_But the memories soon invaded her mind again and all she saw was her and Mike all over again. _

_"Mikey?!" Angela exclaimed in realization before gasping at what Foxy was trying to do next._

_His jaw was wide and was prepared to bite._

_Angela couldn't do anything about it since she was paralyzed and frozen in that one spot she stood. Mike's back was facing her and once Foxy's sharp teeth came in contact with Mike's head, warm blood was sprayed all over the place, staining her pale cheeks red._

* * *

"Not just you...!" Angela's eyes started to sting as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Not you... But...!" The woman looked up at Jeremy with tears in her eyes as she fought the urge to bawl.

Mike was all she can remember. Mike protected her. He cared no matter how much she hurt him.

"M..My... M-Mikey...!" Angela buried her face into the hospital sheets before crying. Tears formed in the corner of Jeremy's eyes.

"Angela...?" Jeremy cried in disbelief.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than the rest but I didn't want to leave you all in the dark for what happened next.**

**So got any opinions? Predictions?**

**Send a review and the maybe the next chapter will be out soon. ;)**

**Also, don't forget to send in your vote!**


	28. Chapter 28: When They Cry

**Chapter 28: When They Cry**

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for this late chapter update. Forgive me! It's been so long since I've touched this computer! I was busy with school life, social life, family life, love life, and basically life all together. I have seen teaser pics for FNAF 4 and I have no idea what I should do with this story. Either finish this and make another AU with Angela at the FNAF 4 timeline. :/ I'm still fixing this...**

**Guest: Sorry. I can't help it! :P Thank you!**

**percyjacksonfan135: Well, yeah. Zach still loves Angela but with not as much as when he was alive. It's really complicated. Right now, Zach is too desperate to see Angela again and he has lost most of his sanity ever since he died. Angela is the only one he can trust and the only one he believes to set his and the rest of the children free. :/**

**Fuzzywumpum: Oh! Thank you for reminding me about the whole memory thing! *evil laugh* :P Other than that, thank you!**

**AlexistheEliatrope, ****fnafspringtrap, Mr. Derpface: ****Aww! *hugs***

**Logan: Thank you~! :)**

**Guest: *snatched Foxy plush* MINE! :3 Thank you~!**

**GoshujinsamaZ: Sorry for updating late! Here it is! ;)**

**Guest: It's right here! :3**

**MisukitheOtaku: Not telling~! Here's a hint: Try the letters a, b, c, n, o, p. Two of these letters fits the word. ;)**

**Guest: CLEAR! *posts chapter* You're alive! :D**

**Without further a do, here's the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Jeremy looked up at the dull sky, his emerald green eyes copying that same dullness. He stood on his feet uneasily in front of the hospital, trying to get rid of the nostalgia feeling bubbling in his stomach. He swayed his long blonde bangs to one side of his face and scratched the scars that outlined bite marks. How did he end up in this mess so quickly? It was just was pizzeria afterall. It was place for children to laugh and play and meet and greet nonliving animatronics. After that one simple murder of five children, the Bite of '87, how did that place turn into hell?

Angela is traumatized over the whole situation. She's stressed, she's tired, she's scared, it was unbelievable for Jeremy to witness.

Mike is perfectly tied to it all, mostly to Angela and now he has been bit in the head. He might not even remember what happened or how he knew Angela for that matter.

Getting bit in the head was no laughing matter. The thought of it haunted Jeremy for a long time.

* * *

_1987..._

_"... __Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

_Good luck? Yeah, right..._

_Jeremy watched intensely as the Toys performed their songs for the birthday girl and her friends. They acted just like normal animatronics but the difference was, to Jeremy, is that they're monsters at night. Just by standing right by the stage made his knees buckle and tremble. Jeremy thought to himself that there was no way the Toys would attack him at this time of the day in front of so many people. But with their menacing gazes lowered Jeremy's confidence._

_Once the songs were over, Jeremy loosened his tie nervously and swallowed. The Toys' large eyeballs turned to face Jeremy, making the blonde take a few steps back._

_Mr. Fazbear grinned at Jeremy and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch._

_"Good work, Jeremy! You really outdid yourself-"_

_"My fu- funny gosh, Boss! You startled me!" Jeremy faked a smile._

_"Something the matter, Jeremy?"_

_"A-Actually, what I want to know is when I can leave today. The kids can take care of themselves from here on out!" the blonde suggested._

_Mr. Fazbear furrowed his brows, "Now, Jeremy," he spoke. "What did we tell you? This is your final shift. There is no need to rush."_

_"C'mon, Boss!" Jeremy glared. _

_As the two spoke, the Toys watched the children as their childish doings warmed their circuits lovingly. All except for one._

_The Mangle clung to the walls around her as tightly as she can without showing any emotion. The children couldn't stop yanking on her exposed endoskeleton. They chewed on her eyeball, played with the extra endoskeleton by giving it a good chokehold and ripped out the available cords that were attached to her body. Some kids even managed to put some of her parts in the wrong places and she was unable to function correctly. All she did was clung onto the wall for her dear life._

_One child in particular, happened to walk away from the main party room. He roamed down the hall, walking aimlessly and curiously around the area. Once he reached the end of one hall however, there was a door that read: "Parts and Service"._

_"Listen, Jeremy. I can't let you leave with your paycheck. The CEO and his son is here as we speak and if he sees you behave the way you're behaving, BOTH of us will get fired. Which also means you won't get your paycheck." Mr. Fazbear pointed out._

_Jeremy rolled his eyes carelessly, "Boss, those effin' animatronics are effed up!" the blonde retorted, glad that he finally got that out of his chest. _

_"What do you mean? They're perfectly fine!"_

_Well, he didn't expect his boss to believe him anyway._

_..._

_The little boy tilted his head to the side at the door and raised a brow. There was an eerie feeling to what was behind this door and the boy could sense it._

_Suddenly, a hand fell on the little one's shoulder, making him flinch. He looked up and stared at a tall man in a purple suit (presumably violet)._

_"Hey, kid," the CEO grinned harmlessly at the child. "You're not supposed to be here."_

_The little boy pulled away from the man sheepishly. _

_"I-I'm sorry, Mister." he apologized._

_The CEO flashed a sympathetic smile at the little boy._

_"Do you want to see what's behind that door?"_

_..._

_The CEO's son stood alone in the Prize Corner with no expression in his eyes and winded up the music box slowly. He turned to where his father used to be and watched as Pop Goes The Weasel started to play._

_..._

_The Mangle couldn't take the pain any longer. She had no choice but to hang on to the ceiling. The Mangle had mixed feelings about children. They are cute and loveable but so... There weren't any words to describe how negative Mangle felt about children. The way they broke her was unbearable and she hated them for that._

_..._

_The Marionette popped out of his music box similar to that of a Jack-in-the-Box with his arms out wide with confetti in the air. He stared at his audience which was that one boy and lowered his arms calmly._

_The CEO's son smiled and took a few steps back._

_"Father is here."_

_..._

_"Behind that door is a place full of mystery and wonder," The CEO whispered into the little boy's ear. "Are you sure you want to open it?" _

_The little boy hesitated. Then he nodded before the two placed their hands over the knob._

_The child flinched at the sudden dark feeling that emanated against his palm. _

_"On the count of three, let's open it." The CEO grinned._

_"Okay!"_

_"One..."_

_..._

_"Hey, lookit!" one child pointed at the ceiling where Mangle hanged for her life. "She's funny!" he giggled._

_After that, the rest of the children looked up at the ceiling and pointed at the Mangle, laughing at her. The birthday child in particular stood silent and felt bad for the animatronic. She made a worried look but stood silent._

_..._

_"Two..."_

_..._

_"I can't take it, Mr. Fazbear!" Jeremy lifted his arms into the air. Right now, he was trembling. Not just due to the Toys' constant stares at him but due to the bad feeling that's bubbling up in his chest. He never felt so afraid of dying in the hands of animatronics. _

_"Fitzgerald, I have no time for this," Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "I have to go."_

_..._

_"Three."_

_Click!_

_..._

_Mangle was angered by these children. There was no sense of remorse in their large eyes as they laughed at her and humiliated her. The anger was real and it heated her circuits up to dangerous temperatures. She tried to speak but nothing came out of it. The laughter rang in her ears and all she can see was those heartless children. Mangle left her jaw wide open, her sharp teeth waiting to be used._

_..._

_The little boy felt cool air blow past his cheeks and into his chocolate brown hair. He widened his eyes after the clanging of metal headed towards his direction. Before he knew it, the man left his side._

_..._

_Jeremy furrowed his brows at his boss and before he can bring out another argument, the Mangle soon caught his eye, alarming him in an instant. He traced where the Mangle was staring at and found the birthday girl in her direction. He swallowed and realized how ready the Mangle looked to strike. But before anything can happen, he heard the clanging of metal from across the hallway. He left his mouth ajar at the sudden horror that stood before him._

_Withered Foxy, along with the rest of the withered animatronics hid in the darkness of the hallway with eyes wide and jaw wide open._

_Jeremy fought the urge to cry out. He didn't know what to do. The constant stares of the rest of the Toys made things much worse for him._

_Not everyone noticed the situation minutes later._

_Everything happened at once._

_A loud, menacing scream soon turned a once playful room into a room of terror._

_CHOMP!_

_Everyone started to scream and panic and every parent carried their children away from the pizzeria as fast as they can. _

_Mr. Fazbear widened his eyes in shock, "Oh my...! Oh my god...!"_

_"The fox!" Everyone cried out._

_"The fox did this!"_

_"They're all going to kill us!"_

_"Call 911!"_

_From the corner of the Party Room, the CEO watched as the destruction of this pizzeria took place. No one was able to interpret how he felt. He looked shocked, very shocked. But at the same time, he was scared, but also... relieved?_

* * *

**I'm sorry but I have to end the chapter here. I have lost all of my writing juices here and there and I think this is a nice way to end the chapter. FNAF 4 is coming out and we are about to find out more about the Bite of '87 but this is just my thoughts on it. It's too hot in my house and I know it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Also, to spice things up, you are allowed to ask the characters of FNAF any question you want that revolves around this story. You are also allowed to ask the Night Guards, even Angela and Nathan some questions here and there. I will tell you that not all questions will be answered due to spoilers or it will be posted on the next chapter. ;)**

**Review please. No flames.**


	29. Chapter 29: Hated and Forgotten

**Chapter 29: Hated and Forgotten Slaughter**

**XxWolfMan95xX: Yeah, okay. Thank you~! :)**

**Fuzzywumpum: Nah, I would never leave a story unfinished. ;)**

**Guest73: Aww! Thank you so much! ^v^**

**AccidentalSuicide: Thank you very much! I appreciate the review! :D And as for your question, here's Angela's reaction:**

_**Although the hallucinations started to haunt her again, the hug was given, making her at ease for a while. Angela cracked a smile and exhaled.**_

**Guest: Yeah! It's here! :3**

**MisukitheOtaku: Yep! You've solved it! ^v^**

**Mr. Derpface: Thank you so much! :D**

**Rose Verdict: **

**A/N: Prepare your asses for the feels train heading your way. Also, the following may contain a VERY brief disturbing description. You have been warned. :^)**

* * *

Angela never liked the thought of being forgotten. Although the method of being forgotten was one way for people to leave her alone, there are just some people who should keep her in their memories. What's weird was that, despite dreading the thought of her friends' deaths, she still cherished the memory of them in her heart while it still haunted her.

Angela hugged her knees and stared absent-mindedly at the front door of the hospital room. Jeremy was sleeping on the small couch nearby and the moonlight shined through the window, the navy sky becoming visible with the trees.

_**IT'S ME!**_

Angela flinched at the sudden hallucination and hid deeper within the mattress and pillows of her bed, shutting her eyes shot.

It was all in her head. The hallucinations are not real. But what scared her the most was that the five children's dead face replaced the animatronics'.

"Go away..." Angela muttered to herself before putting the covers over her head.

Jeremy fluttered his eyes open and yawned before stretching his arms out. He slumped on the couch and turned to the lump on the hospital bed, namely Angela. He rubbed his temples after a mind shattering experience.

It's true.

Angela was never the cold, mean and tough girl she was today. When she was young, she was completely different.

How did Jeremy know?

Mike told him.

* * *

_Jeremy flinched as Mike slammed an empty glass on the counter in a drunk manner. His eyes were half-closed and his head was spinning but he was still focused on the subject Jeremy brought up._

_"How about you tell me how you met Angela in the first place," Jeremy suggested. "I want to understand the conflict between you two."_

_Mike sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The bartender poured another glass of beer for Mike and walked away._

_"I was at high school at the time," Mike said. "I was fifteen and she was eight. I walked by the park one day and saw her bawling like a baby. I asked her why she was alone, where were her parents. She answered, 'Mommy and Daddy are far away. My friends left me.' And I soon found out that she was left in the hands of a irresponsible babysitter while her parents were overseas working. The babysitter didn't do anything wrong to Angela back then, she just ignored her."_

_"And was that how you took the job as Angela's caretaker?"_

_"Yeah," Mike answered. "She was so troublesome that someone had to take care of her. When I hung out with her, she was quiet and very absent-minded. She lost sight of everything. She lost track of time and she suffered from autophobia. The condition was worst but she stood silent about it. It was evident that she knew that I cared for her, so her condition sort of died down little by little and she would be so relieved and happy when I walk into the house," Mike cracked a smile. "I remember she used to call out my name when she was bored. She was all like, 'Mikey! Mikey! Mikey! C'mon, Mikey! Let's play!' with that adorable smile of hers."_

_"..." Jeremy smiled to himself at the thought. _

_"Then one day, we passed by Freddy's Pizzeria and she wanted to go in and play with Foxy. When the day was over, she was quiet for the rest of the weekend and she acted more clingy than usual. She would always ask, 'Mikey, you still like me, do you? You won't leave me, right Mikey?' And I questioned why she would ask such a thing," Mike's eyes narrowed into a much more serious and dreaded look. "Then I found out."_

_"..." Jeremy leaned forward, slowly predicting what happened next._

_Mike shook his head, disregarding the memory despite the fact it happened, "A-Angela was very familiar with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ever since she was five," Mike said to Jeremy with a shake of his head. "When I took care of her, she showed me pictures of her with her old friends and the animatronics on her birthday. She showed the pictures to me absent-mindedly when a part of her dreaded the past. When she showed me pictures of her with the animatronics, weeks after her birthday, the five kids were never seen in those pictures again. 'They left' she said."_

_Jeremy nodded his head._

_"She started to cry... And her birthday was the day after. She realized that no one was going to be with her on that day. So she cried. Then after I came back to the house after buying her a birthday present, she was still crying. But that day, I proved to her that I wouldn't leave her, ever. Because I soon realized I fell in love with Angela..." Mike sniffed._

_"But she accepted you, right?" Jeremy pointed out. "What made everything change?"_

_Mike looked down, his grip on the glass of beer tightening. Anger and regret started to bubble up inside of him._

_He attempted to speak, but the memory prevented him from making him speak._

_"... I-I lost her..." Tears streamed down Mike's face. Jeremy widened his eyes. Mike started to tremble, "That man... That purple man... That fucking horrible man...! He took her away from me on her birthday," Mike attempted to speak. "He kidnapped her when I turned my back for a moment...! I remember her screaming, 'Mikey! Mikey! Help me!' she cried as if her life depended on it," Mike sniffed. "I thought I would never see her again until a month later... I watched her cry in an ambulance with her birthday dress tore apart and blood and bruises and cuts over her small body. She was so scared... so lost... so terrified... and I watched... like something inside me prevented me to move..."_

_"Mike..." Jeremy breathed as he wiped his own tears away._

_"I felt so useless and helpless just knowing that I failed to watch over Angela that day. Soon, she was psychologically affected and her autophobia made it worst. She was talking about the five children... her old friends... and saying that they're right next to her... that they're alive," Mike closed his eyes. "And everyone thought she was crazy and she was sent to the mental institute...!" Mike covered his eyes and broke down in tears. "I couldn't do anything about it! When I confronted her, she rejected me from her life and yelled at me saying, 'I wish you never existed! I wish you die in a fiery explosion! I wish you disappear!' And just to make things worst, I had to leave the town with those words carried on my back for a very long time...!" Mike sobbed with his hands over his eyes._

_Jeremy looked all over the bar and noticed the men were all listening carefully to Mike's story and what he had to say._

_"Then ever since I took the job at Freddy's for the first time__," Mike started to tear up. "When the animatronics came after me... I already knew that the kids... Those five kids... were watching me. A punishment I thought to myself... Maybe I did deserve to die or maybe I was overthinking this too much!" He forced a laugh. "So weird how kids can do this to you!" Mike flinched as Jeremy squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. _

_Jeremy shook his head, "I think that's enough for today." he said._

* * *

Mike remembered so much. Will he forget all of this when he wakes up? Is it better that way if he forgot all of the pain?

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short, but I tried. I saw the latest teaser pic for FNAF 4 and I already posted a theory for that on my Tumblr: angela-the-night-detective. I haven't posted anything yet, but I'll soon post my concept of the characters in this story. ;)**

**Review please. No flames.**


	30. Chapter 30: Half and Half

**Chapter 30: Half and Half**

**A/N: Have you seen the official FNAF 4 trailer? Have you seen the official FNAF 4 trailer? Have you seen the official FNAF 4 trailer? ****Have you seen the official FNAF 4 trailer? HAVE YOU SEEN THE FNAF 4 TRAILER?! Because I did and I'm just going to say, after finishing this story, creating the next one based on FNAF 4 will be a blast! In a good way! :D August 8, three days before my birthday, is when the game will come out. I'm so excited and I have two parts of my body on the Nope and Hype Trains as we speak. :)**

**Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: Yay~! :D**

**Fuzzywumpum: Yay~! :D**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thank you~! :)**

**Rose Verdict: The Security Guards' reaction: (0/v/0)**

**DreadDaora91: Thank you very much! :)**

**_Mike stood silent and sighed, "Yeah... That's what a part of me said. I'm trying to think that way. That memory happened years ago and I'm already a grown man," he forced a laugh. "Weird of me to let a child affect me like that, huh? I'll try not to forget, but at the same time... It sort of hurts. Thank you for those words. I appreciate it." :)_**

* * *

It was just a room. A dim room with a spotlight shined down on her while she sat on a wooden chair. Angela hid her face behind her hair and hugged her bare knees.

Again, after 15 years, she has came back in the same sorry state she was ever since she was at the mental institute. Aside from the blank, white room, this place, her mind, was where she would hide.

Nothing changed. Not even the light has become brighter.

Metaphorically, the past has scarred her. This place however, was where the scars became visible, including the one in the center of her chest. She loathed that scar to her very core. Here and there, she was mentally and physically tortured. If the mind, not the brain, were to be an object, she wouldn't be surprised how broken and rotten it looked.

"It's their fault..." Angela said to herself. "All of theirs."

"So have you changed your mind?" a voice appeared. Angela looked down and saw the Marionette child with dark streaks going down to his chin. It didn't phase her at all.

"I don't know."

"It's been so long. We let the past do this to us and here we are now." the child mused.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Angela asked as she buried her head on her forearms.

The blue child stood silent, "..."

"You acted so dramatic when you tried to stuff me into the suit..." she said. "How come you do this to me?"

"..." And then the boy spoke. "I pity you because we let the past haunt us. Do you realize how much of a hell-like place this is? I don't want someone, like you, who has a connection with the other murdered children, suffer the consequences of the past," Because he knows how it felt like. "Also... You haven't done anything wrong to me."

"..." Angela stood silent.

The child hugged her bare, scarred body, "You're so weird. No one forced you to push others away. No one forced you to help us. No one forced you to come back to Freddy's. And certainly, no one asked you to be angry."

"I know."

"If you know, then why do you push yourself to be this way?" the blue child broke the hug and furrowed his brows. "Because of that, more people became involved."

With a wave of his hand, familiar people started to materialize in the darkness. Angela widened her eyes. Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Nathan, and the five children along with their respective animatronic appeared in a misty form.

"You even went to put your life at risk for us." The boy moved away, revealing a younger version of Angela who appeared with her birthday dress torn, her hair messed up, and her chest oozing blood. Angela looked away, disgusted.

"Why...?" The younger Angela whimpered. "Why did you do this to us?" She lifted her head, scars and dried blood becoming visible on her pale face. "Why?! You pushed Mikey away! You went to hurt the animatronics' feelings! You even yelled at Foxy and Zach and made them cry! You're not me! You're bad! You're a very bad girl!"

Angela didn't respond, "..." She listened and endured the girl's yells for what it seemed like an eternity. But she felt her wounds open and the blood seep through. Her own words were mentally killing her.

"What did you believe you would gain from pushing everyone away? Closure?" The blue child questioned.

"I don't know."

"If you give up, do you believe that everything that has happened here will be erased?"

"I don't know."

"Did you believe that by working at Freddy's you were able to prove something?"

"I don't know."

With a harsh growl coming from the boy, everything else disappeared and Angela felt herself fall along with the chair she sat on with the spotlight brightening until it died down. The setting shifted as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria posters and drawings took up one side of the room and a desk with a fan appear along with it. She was clothed with the purple security guard outfit and she had a tablet in her hands.

Angela flinched at her surroundings and realized she was at the office in the pizzeria. She flinched, eyes full of shock and fright.

She placed the tablet on the desk and reached for the left door. Before she can exit the office, the blue child pushed her back in making her screech.

"You are not allowed to leave the office," the boy said. "It's not like before. The animatronics showed mercy because of the kids and because of the fact they recognized you. You are not special in this world. They will KILL you if they get the chance. You only survived two nights because of them. How will you face them when the time comes, when they have no control and are obsessed with the thought of tearing you apart?" then he disappeared leaving Angela alone.

Now she's forced to survive a week at Freddy's. She never completed the week. Because of them, she didn't have to face the horror. But now this is all too real.

"What's the point in letting me do this... when I already gave up on everyone...?"

Angela pulled up the monitor.

The animatronics were in their usual positions just like before. But what scared Angela was the Marionette. He was watching contently with amusement(?) and it seems that no one else notices him there but Angela.

She lowered her head, "Why can't you just kill me? There's no point in living is there...?" She noticed Bonnie move, but as much as she wanted to let it be, she still kept an eye on him and everyone else. "You fucking assholes... Piece of shit... Leave me the fuck alone!" Angela furrowed her brows as one side of her clinged onto dear life.

Suddenly, as surviving wasn't bad enough, she heard music play.

"..." She was so not in the mood for singing right now. She groaned as the sound of a piano started to play. The Marionette apppeared and started to sing.

_"Taken way too soon I'm not at all what used to be," _the Marionette's face appeared in Angela's monitor as he hugged his thin body._ "Shifting in a box, the past is nothing more than just a dream." _Angela flinched at the line.

"Yeah... right." she said.

_"Now I hear the call of evil growing once again." _Angela shifted to another camera and saw disturbing posters of a crying child. The man in purple appeared in her mind.

"No...! No!" she shook the horrid memory away. "No more!" She remembered how that man harmed her. She doesn't want to recall that memory ever.

Angela shook her head before the atmosphere in front of her changed to a different setting. She saw her younger self, crying as she ran away from the dead bodies of her friends.

As their spirits cried out for her, the Puppet appeared before them.

The Marionette lowered his head,_ "I'm powerless to change your fates, but in the end I'll shelter you, my friends," _The Marionette gave them gifts, and soon gave them new life as the animatronics. Angela widened her eyes,_ "Tonight we roam and if they listen really close, they can hear us sing our song."_

The animatronics soon awakened with their mouths wide opened and eyes darkening with white dots in the center.

_"La la la la~!" _they sang as the five children possessed them.

The Puppet's face flashed in front of Angela,_ "And I can't give you back the things you had, but you don't have to do this on your own! Even if you're never coming home, you're not alone! You're not alone!"_ he cried out as he sang, his voice echoing._ "You're not alone!"_

The scene soon shifted back to the office. The terror started as the music kept on playing. From one door to the next, Chica and Bonnie appeared and Foxy kept peaking from his cove.

In their eyes, she saw her friends' in there. She hallucinated again as with each chord being played with the song, the children replaced the animatronics. The memories of how she encountered these animatronics flashed in her mind. They are trapped with their favorites.

Angela flinched at sudden realization as memories invaded her mind. She now remembers. She promised the Puppet to **_H-E-L-P_ M-E_**. This must be the real reason. The reason why she has survived up to this point.

_"La la la la~!"_

She furrowed her brows and growled as she saw Bonnie appeared right by her door. She went to shut it close and did the same for the right door. She opened both doors once again and noticed the curtains of Pirate Cove open completely. Angela switched to the left hallway and spotted Foxy heading towards her direction. She shut the door on him and ignored him as he banged on the door.

She opened the left door and attempted to save power.

Chica was in the kitchen and Bonnie was back in the dining area. She switched to a camera by a corner and instead of seeing Freddy in his normal pose in a poster, he look distorted. She shuddered and lowered the monitor.

_"La la la la~!" She heard her friends sing._

The ticking of a clock soon invaded her ears. Three nights have finally passed. Just two more.

Angela stared at the monitor and everyone left their spot, including Freddy.

The Marionette then started his second verse,_ "In our own little world forever lost to passing time," _the Marionette stared into the security camera._ "No one knows what it's like to wear a mask that you are trapped inside." _

Angela remembered the memory the Toys showed her about the Marionette. Poor kid was murdered and forced to live as a puppet.

_"__One day the purple clouds that hover over us will fade... __Then we'll be free to cut the strings, to wipe the tears... but now we walk in chains!" _

Freddy's laughter could be heard from a distance. Bonnie and Chica were the most active and Angela grew impatient with Foxy. She shut them all out and shuddered at the disturbing images on the walls.

The fifth night soon begun.

_"Tonight we roam and if they listen really close, they can hear us sing our song..."_

_"La la la la~!"_

It was that Purple Man. He's done this to the five children. He's done this to the Marionette child and has done this to Angela. But the difference was that she survived while the others took new life as animatronics.

_"And I can't give you back the things you had," _Angela stared at the animatronic on the monitor and knew that her friends were in there. Possessing them out of anger and revenge._ "But you don't have to do this on your own! Even if you're never coming home, you're not alone! You're not alone!" _The Puppet cried.

Angela loosened her tie and tied her hair up into a tight ponytail. She rolled up her sleeves and went to shut the door on Freddy before he can enter the office. She glared at him knowing that it was Max who was doing this.

_"You're not alone!"_

She ignored the hallucinations that roared in her face and turned to a camera at the corner. That Freddy poster didn't have Freddy in it. Instead it was a golden version of Freddy with no eyes.

Golden Freddy appeared in front of her, but she ignored him and turned to a different camera.

Mike, Jeremy, even Fritz has gone through this before. She wasn't the only one. She can't give up now. There's so many things she still doesn't know. There's so many things she wants to fix. That's why she's going to survive this night no matter how terrifying and nerve wracking it may be.

_"La la la la~!"_

5 AM.

Angela didn't stop working her ass off. Freddy was right by her door and if she slips, it's over. She can't afford to die. Not here. Not when she's so close to winning.

The Marionette sat on the desk and watched as Angela used the rolling chair to her advantage to head towards both doors to shut them close and open them again.

* * *

Jeremy exited Mike's hospital room with a sigh of relief and joy. He was truly relieved about Mike's current condition and he couldn't wait to tell Angela. Heading towards Angela's room, he spotted Nathan enter the room with the music box left ajar.

He widened his eyes and dashed towards the room and stopped Nathan in his tracks.

"Wait! Don't touch her!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Nathan lowered his eyelids, "Move." he said.

* * *

"You can still give up if you want to." The Marionette spoke.

"..."

"What exactly are you fighting for? Because I am aware you have given up on everyone else."

"..."

"Are you still in denial?"

"..."

"Are you guilty?"

"..."

"Or are you just preventing people from leaving you?"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know!" Angela finally answered as she lowered the monitor. "For some reason... I've grown numb to this kind of situation...!" she went to shut the door. "I don't want to become involved with you anymore...! Maybe it's just because I'm still hurt...! I've grown to hate you all...! I'm scared and I'm truly weak...! I can't undo the past and I've been wondering to myself why I'm still fighting...! Maybe I should give up...!"

* * *

Angela flinched and sat up with worry.

"But... No! She has to recover!" Jeremy argued against the young boy.

"Then I'll end it." Nathan pointed out before shrugging Jeremy's hand away from his shoulder.

Angela hid under the covers, "No! Don't touch me!" she cried.

Jeremy shoved Nathan away from the young woman and stood in front of her with his arms stretched out wide.

"Did you hear what I said? Move!"

"No!" Jeremy snapped.

Nathan lowered his head and the music box opened with black smoke coming out of it. The Marionette appeared behind Nathan, the white in his eyes glowing intensely.

* * *

"What are you implying here?"

"I thought to myself over and over if staying in that dark room and just rot there will probably end my life faster. I'm in denial. I'm terrified. I hate myself. I hate the world. I thought that it was best to die. Maybe if I were to be stuck in a suit, I would be with my friends again and be happy forever. I won't be lonely anymore."

The door didn't close. The button was jammed. Angela stood silent.

* * *

Jeremy widened his eyes at the Marionette and attempted to scream in horror. He shielded himself from the Marionette's attack and soon felt his wrist be snatched. The front door was open and the Puppet threw him into the hallway and locked the door shut.

Jeremy scrambled for the door and banged on it, "No! No! NO! NO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jeremy cried out.

Nathan collapsed on the ground as the strings that tied him down were cut. The Marionette snatched the covers away from Angela's trembling body. She screamed and she attempted to get away from him.

He tied strings around the woman's body and left her chest bare (not completely). He raised his three fingered hand and aimed at her heart, the white in his eyes brightening more.

* * *

"Yes... It would be best to die." Angela said softly as the power died down.

The Marionette stood silent and watched as all four animatronics appeared, including Golden Freddy. She backed towards the wall and stared at the Marionette.

"But that's what HALF of me thought!" Angela finally added. "The animatronics, my friends, Mike, Jeremy... I'm fighting for them now! That's what I've decided! I can't change what has been done but I'll fight for what I can do! I'll create a happy ending! I'll help you all! I'll set you free!"

The animatronics reached for her slowly.

"I know you're angry!" Angela yelled at the animatronics. "I know you missed the happy times and your family and I know you missed being yourselves!" Angela slid her back against the wall and sat on the floor. "But I'll help you! I'll help them all because... because...!"

* * *

The Marionette notice Angela's brows furrowing as she attempted to speak.

"... Because...!" she attempted to say. "I... I...!"

* * *

Jeremy headed for Mike's hospital room frantically. Once he opened the door, blue eyes met emerald ones...

* * *

"I still love them!" Angela cried out.

...

...

The darkness was closing in.

...

...

The Marionette paused as he released his hold on Angela, "I see... So that's why..."

...

...

The 6 AM bell rang.

Ding dong! Yay~~~!

* * *

**End of 30th chapter. This is where the main characters get back up on their feet and finish what they have started. I find this as a weird way to do this chapter. But I really want to post this chapter.**

**I do not own the song: "The Puppet Song" by TryHardNinja. You can find the music video on Smike's channel. ;)**

**As celebration for posting the 30th chapter, my FNAF blog: angela-the-night-detective is officially up and I've posted how the characters look like (I haven't posted Nathan or the Purple Guy yet). ;) Please follow my blog.**

**Review please and don't be afraid to check my blog.**


End file.
